La Nuova Generazione
by Uptrand
Summary: Questo racconto trae ispirazione da Mass Effect la lega degli eletti da me precedentemente pubblicato. Siamo nel 2212, il tempo è passato anche per i nostri eroi che hanno messo su famiglia. Post Mass Effect 3 con Shepard che ha salvato il consiglio, distrutto la base dei collettori, curato la genofagia, fermato la guerra tra geth e quarian e distrutto i razziatori.
1. La Guardia

~~Il cargo era diretto alla stazione spaziale dell'alleanza in ordita intorno a Eris, il più grande pianeta nano conosciuto del sistema solare, situato oltre l'orbita di Nettuno.  
>La stazione di destinazione nota come "La Guardia", era vecchia stazione militare costruita alla scoperta del portale Caronte per fare da "guardia" a tutto ciò che sarebbe potuto uscirne e abbandonata all'ingresso dell'umanità nella comunità galattica.<br>Al termine della guerra dei Razziatori la base fu riaperta a causa della carenza di strutture integre dell'Alleanza e attualmente impegnata come centro di comunicazione e d'addestramento avanzato del corso ufficiali.  
>All'attracco del cargo i vari passeggeri, maggior parte dei quali giovani soldati destinati a diventare i nuovi ufficiali della flotta, scemarono fuori dalla nave diretti ognuno alla propria destinazione.<br>Tra questi, come un papavero tra le margherite, spiccava una ragazza di corporatura normale con indosso la divisa da militare e a tracollo il borsone con gli effetti personali ma dotata di due bellissimi occhi verdi, qualche lentiggine e di lisci capelli rossi naturali, caratteri ereditati dalla nonna.  
>«Steve cosa proponi di fare? Abbiamo un'ora di tempo per registrarci e metterci a rapporto, in questo tempo possiamo cercare un pasto decente e poi registraci o andare direttamente a presentarci al centro d'arrivo. »<br>Steve, più giovane di un anno superava la sorella in altezza per ben dieci cm oltre a essere più grande fisicamente, non era dotato della stessa capigliatura della sorella ma aveva normalissimi capelli e occhi castani.  
>«Andiamo a mangiare Olivia, dopo otto ore di viaggio non ho una gran voglia d'incontrare subito un tizio che mi dice cosa fare. Ho bisogno prima di risollevare il mio umore.»<br>Trovarono quindi un locale per mangiare qualcosa alla veloce, in piedi e appoggiati a un tavolino discutevano delle loro impressioni su "La Guardia", la loro casa per i prossimi 8 mesi.  
>«Meglio andare Olivia, far tardi ancor prima d'incominciare non è una buona idea.»<br>Un cenno di assenso di quest'ultima e si diressero verso il centro arrivi, ad attenderli dietro al bancone c'era un sergente. Salutarono militarmente e consegnarono i propri ID per dare modo all'operatore di recuperare gli ordini per loro.  
>«Bene cadetti, ricordatevi che da questo momento fino alla vostra espulsione dal corso o al suo completamento siete promossi a tenenti quindi saremo io e gli altri sottufficiali a dovervi fare il saluto. Sarete valutati sia fuori che dentro al corso, vuol dire che in caso di problemi durante un permesso questi potrebbero portare alla vostra espulsione.»<br>Inserì quindi gli ID nel computer, richiamando le relative schede e ordini.  
>Olivia odiava questa parte, oramai sapeva dire con precisione e di sicuro anche Steve, quando le persone leggendo le loro schede sgranavano gli occhi e riconosceva il nome riportato.<br>«Si tratta di un caso di omonimia, sergente. Per giunta una molto fastidioso mi creda.»  
>«Ah, beh...immagino abbia ragione. Benvenuto a "La Guardia" Tenente Olivia Williams Shepard e Tenente Steve Williams Shepard»<br>« Grazie ,sergente» risposero all'unisono, dirigendosi verso la sezione delle camerate.  
>«Ti sentivo ridacchiare Steve.»<br>«Scusa sorellina, ma non resisto alle loro espressioni quando leggono il nostro nome. A chiederlo ci avrebbe scortato fino ai nostri alloggi»  
>« Certo in tutta la base non si sarebbe parlato d'altro, gli ufficiali ci avrebbero fatto discorsi, noi saremmo stati sotto pressione per ogni cosa e ogni paio d'occhi ci avrebbe guardato. Per non parlare che una parte dei cadetti ci avrebbe invidiato, una parte avrebbe cercato dei vantaggi e tutti ci avrebbero fatto domande personali e tu odi dare spiegazioni e smettila con questa sorellina sono IO la maggiore.»<br>« Vero, ma io posso fare questo» Steve si avvicino ad Olivia e gli appoggio il mento sopra le testa «Sei più piccola di me ed essendo mia sorella sei una sorell-ina.» si stacco quindi da Olivia riprendendo il discorso «Sarei diventato il sex-symbol della stazione in un ora, se avessi lascito fare a quel sergente, oh beh...fa lo stesso. Ora però bisogna separarsi, camerate maschili a destra e femminili a sinistra, classica disposizione dell'alleanza. A dopo Olii e farò come mi hai chiesto per il nome»  
>« A dopo fratell-ino e Steve odio i diminutivi che mi dai.»<br>L'unica risposta fu la risata del fratello che si allontanava.


	2. Il vecchio

~~La prima settimana era passata abbastanza in fretta e nella più normale delle routine tra lezioni, esercitazioni e istruttori che si autodefinivano il dio in terra per i loro allievi. Si erano formate le prime amicizie, ancor più velocemente le prime antipatie e somministrate le prime punizioni ai cadetti che non avevano dato le risposte volute dagli istruttori.  
>Steve era riuscito abbastanza bene ad evitare problemi con gli istruttori dicendo quello che volevano sentirsi dire e le antipatie evitando inutili parole con quelli che volevano mettersi in mostra, se ci tenevano ad avere ragione parlare non sarebbe servito. Di natura introverso odiava le compagnie troppo numerose e rumorose, preferendo un gruppo di 3-4 persone magari con la possibilità di condividere il suo hobby, i giochi da tavolo.<br>Olivia da parte sua si era fatta notare dal capo camerata in senso positivo e non riusciva star fuori da una discussione, se riteneva di avere qualcosa da dire e come sempre se qualcuno brilla altri bruciano per l'invidia e in quello le donne sono maestre. Come il fratello anche lei apprezzava i gruppi piccoli e i giochi da tavolo.  
>Era venerdì 21 marzo del 2212 nel calendario terreste e i fratelli si trovavano in classe per la prima lezione dell'unica materia che non avevano ancora frequentato "Corso avanzato d'addestramento tattico", per qualche ragione le ore di quel corso erano state raggruppate tutte assieme rendendolo l'unico corso per tutto il giorno, altra particolarità era la voce che voleva che l'istruttore fosse un civile.<br>Una porta sulla destra si apri ed entro un uomo, anziano ma ancora in forma.  
>« Cadetti, sono il prof. Oleg Petrovsky e da questo momento sono il vostro insegnate in questo corso. Nel caso ve lo siate chiesti, questo corso non vi insegnerà le tattiche di combattimento da usare ma vi metterà difronte a combattimenti che non potete vincere perché solo in situazioni disperate, si potrà vedere che genere d'ufficiale potreste essere e acquisire l'esperienza necessaria a un combattimento vero.»<br>Olivia aveva ascoltato distrattamente il discorso impegnata com'era a chiedersi perché la sorte si divertiva a fare questi scherzi e quali problemi avrebbe portato. Si voltò verso destra per guadare Steve che al momento sedeva più in alto e tre file indietro a lei, il fratellino ricambio lo sguardo con una scrollata di spalle a dire "Non c'è niente da fare"  
>Le successive quattro ore della mattinata passano normalmente con prof. Petrovsky che dava un ripasso alla classe di tutte le tattiche basilare da usare in squadra per terminare al suono della campana che segnalava che la sala mensa era aperta.<br>« Bene cadetti, ci rivediamo tra 3 ore al simulatore numero 4. Li avrà inizio ufficialmente il corso» salutò e usci dalla stanza.  
>Olivia raggiunse Steve quando era già in coda al self service della mensa<br>«Pensi che dobbiamo preoccuparci? Non possiamo certamente definire il prof Petrovsky un amico di famiglia.»  
>«Non direi, è vecchio ormai e non penso che l'Alleanza l'avrebbe messo a insegnare se ritenesse se ci fosse un qualche pericolo. Di certo è stata una sorpresa che rende questo corso interessante.»<br>«Questo è sicuro. Ma non parlo di guai per l'Alleanza ma per noi. Sono d'accordo che Petrovsky non possa costituire un problema per nessuno fuori di qui, ma se quell'uomo scopre chi siamo e decide di tagliarci fuori dal suo corso la nostra carriera è finita.»  
>« Probabile. Ma inutile preoccuparsi ora e se qualcosa va storto hai una linea diretta con una delle massime autorità della galassia.»<br>«Esattamente quello che non vorrei fare, non voglio voci che mettano in dubbio i miei meriti per il mio nome.»  
>«Lo so, abbiamo fatto questo discorso molte volte Olivia. Tu dai troppo importanza a persone che non conosci, come io non do nessuna importanza a persone che non rispetto . Quindi ora mi farai il solito discorso e io risponderò di essere orgoglioso di avere un carattere intrattabile.»<br>Ogni volta che andavano su questo argomento Olivia non poteva evitare di irritarsi. Steve era un eccellente fratello, un ottimo figlio, un soldato da volere sul campo e una persona fidata per chi lo considerava un amico, ma sapeva anche che per un problema che si era presentato da piccolo lui aveva scarsa fiducia in se e per quello che riguardava farsi una vita sociale. Aveva quindi deciso che le persone che non conosceva o non rispettava potevano semplicemente essere ignorate.  
>«Beh, sai...scusa se mi preoccupo che mio fratello posso mangiare da solo per i prossimi 8 mesi che siamo qui oppure mettersi ai margini di un gruppo e fingere di farne parte, divertirsi o avere una sana discussione con qualcuno. Ora se non ti spiace vado a pranzare con le mie compagne di camerata.»<br>«Mmmh...»  
>Steve guardo la sorella allontanarsi e con un po' d'invidia prendere posto tra le su compagne.<p> 


	3. Il simulatore

Circa un ottantina di persone si erano riunite in una sala situata al di sopra del simulatore 4, il cui interno era visibile grazie ai pannelli trasparenti che costituivano il pavimento della sala in cui si trovavano.  
>Tutte intente ad ascoltare il loro anfitrione, il prof Petrovsky. « Bene cadetti, da ora avrà inizio il corso vero e proprio. Qui non ci saranno lezioni di tattica o strategia, se non le avete imparate fino adesso non le imparerete più. Quello che vedete la sotto è il simulatore 4, il vostro campo di battaglia grazie ai recenti sviluppi della tecnologia olografica.»<br>Dei brevi comandi a un pannello e si visualizzo un paesaggio campagnolo e in mezzo figure di soldati di tutte le razze.  
>A quello spettacolo, accompagnato da un mormorio del gruppo per via dei magnifici dettagli e per la veridicità del paesaggio, segui una spiegazione tecnica di cosa era in grado di fare il simulatore. Gli aspetti più importanti erano la capacità di sviluppare una sensazione di tatto adatta a ciò che si toccava e che gli ologrammi erano dotati di una massa e densità uguale all'originale.<br>« Il corso è elementare. I cadetti , voi, entreranno nel simulatore e affronteranno varie ondate di soldati nemici, ogni ondata sarà più forte della precedente e sono infinite.»  
>A quelle parole un silenzio calo sulla sala.<br>« Come vi ho annunciato in aula non sono qui per insegnarvi niente di nuovo, ma per mettere a prove le vostre capacità contro un nemico che non potete vincere, solo sotto pressione gli uomini mostrano di cosa sono capaci. A rendere tutto più veritiero le armi degli ologrammi, genereranno dei proiettili elettrici non letali in grado di infliggere un dolore uguale a quello di un proiettile vero. Vi siete mai chiesti cosa si prova a ricevere un proiettile in testa o in petto? Qui avrete la possibilità di soddisfare la vostra curiosità e di vivere per raccontarlo. Ognuno di voi sarà dotato di speciali protezioni, per nessun motivo toglierle a simulazione avviata. Sebbene i proiettili non possano uccidere sono in grado di provocare bruciature del diametro di cinque centimetri se si viene colpiti senza protezione, oltre alla possibilità di provocare un attacco di cuore, se la persona sviene o dichiara d'arrendersi gli attacchi smettono. Sappiate inoltre che questi ologrammi li ho programmati personalmente, quindi non confidate sulla stupidità della macchina per vincere.»  
>Solo due persone nella sala conoscevano il passato del loro mentore e sapevano che cosa significasse. Qualsiasi fosse l'opinione che si poteva avere su Petrovsky, le sue capacità tattiche erano fuori discussioni.<br>«Per i successivi 8 mesi, tutti i venerdì per 8 ore al giorno voi tutti passerete attraverso il simulatore e se qualcuno voi vorrà essere esentato da questo fardello può farlo...abbandonando "La Guardia" o battendo il simulatore e per rispondere alla vostra domanda, il simulatore ha sempre vinto.»

Seguirono delle brevi istruzione su come si sarebbero svolti gli incontri e su altri aspetti tecnici. A gruppi di 5 persone i cadetti sarebbero entrati nel simulatore che avrebbe ricostruito mappe di zone di battaglia della guerra con i razziatori come FireBase Dagger, Condor, Jade e molte altre.

Olivia si era messa in squadra con due cadette Lydia e Mila e due cadetti della camerata di Steve, Jordis e Marco, quando entrò nel simulatore.

3 minuti e 36 secondi dopo uscivano reggendosi in piedi a stento. Lo scontro, come quello degli altri gruppi si era risolto in una sconfitta totale, al termine del quale ognuno sentiva solamente la sensazione di bruciore e dolore che i colpi lasciavano sul corpo, rendendo difficile muoversi o concentrarsi normalmente, ma impossibile durante il combattimento.

Dopo 4 ore e 3 tentativi falliti Olivia e l'intero corso erano sistemati a casaccio sul pavimento della sala d'osservazione, ognuno troppo dolorante per potersi muovere e un paio di persone erano state portate in infermeria per l'impossibilità di muovere gli arti. Più in la poteva vedere il fratellino disteso bellamente a pancia in su fare profondi respiri ognuno accompagnato da espressioni dolorose, ma intento a parlare con qualcuno del corso.

-_Almeno costringerlo a far squadra con altri e servito a qualcosa_. - penso Olivia, in quel momento incrocio lo sguardo di Steve che gli rivolse un sorriso.

Tre settimane dopo il simulatore risultava imbattuto. Olivia terminata la sessione mattutina e finito di mangiare allontanò il vassoio, poggiando faccia e braccia sul tavolo. Anche se non poteva vederla senza voltarsi, non aveva bisogno di chiedersi chi fosse quella figura zoppicante che si era seduta di fronte a lei per mangiare.  
>«Steveee...»<br>«Mmmhh..?» borbotto mentre masticava  
>«Voglio rottamare quella macchina infernale.»<br>«Mmmhh.»  
>«Però mi devi aiutare fratellino, le tattiche convenzionali non funzionano...»<br>«Mmhh.»  
>«...e bisogna pensare fuori dagli schemi per vincere, bisogna imbrogliare.» Olivia sapeva bene come il fratello amasse piegare le regole al limite per uscire da situazioni difficili -"Piegare, mai infrangere"- amava dire.<br>«Mmhh!»  
>«...!?» « Steve che ne dici d'inghiottire e darmi una risposta?»<br>«Ho un piano sorellina.»


	4. Il Piano

Nei giorni a seguire raccolsero i membri per la loro squadra, reclutando Lydia e Mila che avevano fatto gruppo con Olivia più volte e Eren, un cadetto con cui Steve sembrava andare d'accordo.

Seduti a uno dei tavoli della aule libere, che i cadetti potevano usare a proprio piacimento durante il tempo libero, Olivia spiegò le loro reali intenzioni. Le persone presenti erano state raccolte con la scusa di voler fare squadra con loro, di voler battere il simulatore e accennando ad un piano e ai rischi di andare incontro a pesanti provvedimenti disciplinari, sia che ci riuscissero o meno.  
>«Prima di svelarvi il piano escogitato da Steve, voglio sapere se ci state o no? Dubito, si potrà tentare una seconda volta se un altro gruppo ci prova prima di noi, a causa di uno spione.»<br>Vi fu qualche momento di discussione e alla fine accettarono, anche loro erano stanchi del simulatore e dei problemi che portava rendendo il resto del corso della settimana più difficoltoso del dovuto.

A un cenno della sorella Steve illustro l'idea che gli era venuta in mente.  
>« Secondo il regolamento si può usare tutto quello che si trovo all'interno del simulatore o portare al suo intero, come armi è possibile usare solo quelle adattate ad usare proiettili elettrici mentre non c'è limite all'uso di abilità biotiche o tecniche al suo interno, a patto di non usarle sulle persone e inoltre permesso usare tutto ciò che viene generato dal simulatore...»<br>«Fin qui il regolamento, ma come ci aiuta?» a interrompere era stata Mila, mentre Steve la trafiggeva con lo sguardo per averlo interrotto prima di terminare la speigazione. Lui la ignorò e proseguì nel discorso.  
>«Il problema finora è stato che abbiamo combattuto contro gli ologrammi non contro il simulatore, dobbiamo attaccarlo direttamente e fisicamente. Per questo vi abbiamo chiamato, Mila e Lydia avete entrambe capacità biotiche e per questo ci sarete molto utili, mentre Eren è un esperto ingegnere e anche Olivia se la cava abbastanza bene in quel campo.»<br>«Questa domanda è d'obbligo. Cosa intendi con "attaccarlo direttamente"? Se danneggiamo una proprietà dell'Alleanza non penso che ci daranno un premio.» domandò Eren  
>«Riconosco che c'è questo rischio, ma l'idea e semplice e non penso che il simulatore dovrebbe subire danni. Da quello che ho scoperto su extranet tutti i simulatori hanno diverse centraline di controllo d'energia sotto i pannelli che ne formano le pareti, l'idea è che tu e Olivia troviate una di queste e la disattiviate mentre io con Lydia e Mila vi diamo copertura. Con una delle centraline fuori linea dovrebbe avviarsi in automatico l'arresto forzato del simulatore.»<br>Al termine della spiegazione segui una breve discussione su alcuni dettagli e altre proposte ma tutti si dimostrarono d'accordo nel provarci, ma l'obbiezione più seria venne fatta da Lydia.  
>«Anche riuscendoci, perché Petrovsky dovrebbe accettarla come una vittoria da parte nostra? Potrebbe semplicemente sbatterci fuori dal corso per aver barato e addio ad ogni avanzamento di carriera.»<br>« Vero!» intervenne Olivia « Ma non lo farà perché faremo ciò che ci chiede il corso, tirare fuori le nostre risorse ed ingegno sotto pressione e perché da uomo che ama le citazioni, metteremo in atto due delle più famose "La fortuna aiuta gli audaci" e " In guerra tutto vale"»  
>«Insomma, o la va o la spacca.» concluse Lydia «Ma cosa questa storia delle citazioni?»<br>«Niente, niente. Ce ne ha parlato una nostra conoscenza.» rispose Olivia – Se Steve non si toglie quel sorrisino dalla faccia, lo prendo a sberle. – pensò  
>Era al fine giunto venerdì e Petrovsky con i cadetti si trovava nella sala d'osservazione<br>« Bene cadetti, quale vuole essere il primo gruppo a tentare?»  
>«Noi, signore»<br>« Bene cadetta, il nome del vostro capo gruppo e degli altri memebri»  
>« Capo gruppo Olivia William, i suoi membri Steve Williams, Eren Hoover, Lydia Blouse e Mila Zoe»<br>«Appena pronti entrate nel simulatore.»  
>«Sissignore.»<br>Olivia si armo con fucile di precisione M-29 Incisor e con la pistola M-6 Carnifex, Steve preferì invece M-55 Argus e un buon numero di granate Infernali, Eren optò per un armamento leggero prendo la mitragliatrice M-9 tempest e la pistola Piranha, mentre sia Lydia e Mila presero unicamente un fucile d'assolto rispettivamente un M 99-Saber e un M 37-Falcon con l'aggiunta di potenziamenti biotici.  
>Il gruppo entro quindi nel simulatore, la mappa era Firebase White e si trovavano in una zona d'atterraggio occupata da un caccia. Sui visori dei loro caschi apparve il conto alla rovescia a meno 5 secondi che segnalava il tempo all'inizio della simulazione, ma rimaneva ancora da scoprire quale nemico il simulatore avesse selezionato.<br>«Eren appena puoi invia il tuo pacchetto, Steve con Lydia guidate l'avanzata, Mila in retroguardia, io assisterò Eren nella sua ricerca e darò copertura. Si comincia gente.»  
>« Dieci secondi all'invio completo del pacco.» comunicò Eren<br>«Arrivano! Collettori.» a dare l'annuncio era stato Steve  
>«Muoversi, in copertura per dieci secondi»annuncio Olivia mentre abbatteva con un colpo alla testa la prima unità nemica.<br>La squadra si mise in copertura per fronteggiare la prima ondata, per adesso resistevano abbastanza bene ma nessuno era mai andato oltre la quarta.  
>« Pacco inviato. Attivazione ora!»<br>All'improvviso all'interno della mappa apparirono centinaia e centinaia di morbidi, delicati e coccolosi conigli che saltellava in giro per la mappa ed erano dovunque mentre dalla sala d'osservazione tutti i presenti osservavano con occhi sgranati.  
>«Squadra muoversi, il diversivo durerà al massimo un munito. Eren cerca quella centralina»<br>La squadra riusci a muoversi abbastanza velocemente con l'avanguardia che faceva fuori facilmente i nemici distratti. I finti collettori per quanto ben programmati, non lo erano per distinguere un nemico da un altro ed erano impegnati ad accanirsi sulle indifese creature che esplodevano in un apoteosi di sangue e viscere, in questo massacro virtuale la squadra procedeva seguendo le indicazioni di Eren, falciando i nemici che trovava sul cammino. Purtroppo a soli 47 secondi i dolci animaletti sparirono.  
>«Mi spiace ragazzi, le protezioni sono migliore di quello che pensavo.»<br>« Non importa. Hai trovato la centralina?»  
>« Si Olivia, a dieci metri davanti a noi.»<br>La squadra entro nella base virtuale dal corridoio superiore, diversi collettori con una prole oscura si pararono sul loro percorso, riuscendo a colpire coloro che stavano davanti e al centro.  
>Steve, in ginocchio per il colpo subito, riusci a far uso delle granate infernali. Le aveva infatti volute non per il danno che arrecavano ma perché gli ologrammi programmati per comportasi come soldati veri perdevano tempo cercando di spegnere le fiamme sui loro corpi olografici. Quei pochi istanti furono preziosi per permettere alla squadra di contrattaccare e avere la meglio.<br>«Ci siamo! E sotto di noi.» disse Eren  
>«Qui? Merda! È indifendibile con tre vie da cui possono arrivare i nemici.» urlò Steve<br>«Steve non perdere tempo con commenti inutili, vai a destra e tieni la posizione, io tengo quella centrale, Eren sulla sinistra. Lydia e Mila tocca a voi»  
>Mentre gli altri si mettevano in difesa, le due biotiche incanalando l'energia nei loro pugni incominciarono a colpire il pannello che nascondeva la centralina.<br>«Dei Capitani e dei collettori in arrivo da sinistra.»  
>« Lo stesso a destra. Salutiamoli!»<br>«Idem al centro.»  
>Si udi il rumore di diverse granate seguite da colpi di fucile<br>«Mi serve una mano a sinistra, Olivia.»  
>« Dannazione» il fratellino sicuramente se la sarebbe cavata finché aveva granate, almeno per un po' ma non Eren di cui, per altro, avevano ancora bisogno e abbandonarlo non era possibile.<br>«Mila aiuta Eren. Lydia a che punto siamo?»  
>«Quasi.»<br>Nei prossimi trenta secondi si sarebbe stabilito se il loro piano avrebbe funzionato o meno, mentre tutti stavano combattendo al meglio per trattenere i nemici.  
>« Fatto!» grido Lydia mentre si voltava verso la sezione centrale gridando a Olivia di spostarsi. Quest'ultima riuscì ad evitare, buttandosi di lato, l'onda d'urto lanciata dalla sua compagna che travolse i nemici sul corridoio.<br>« Eren abbiamo la centralin.a»  
>«Mi spiace Olivia non posso, Mila è svenuta e sono bloccato dietro un terminale.»<br>«Dannazione! Steve recupera Eren.»

«Steve rispondi!» ma giunse solo il silenzio, doveva essere caduto.  
>Diede un occhiata alla centralina.<br>– Dannazione non sono cosi brava in queste cose da riuscirci nel poco tempo che abbiamo. – pensò  
>« Alle tue spalle!» su avvertimento di Lydia, Olivia si volto per vedere una prole oscura posseduta arrivare dalla direzione di Steve.<br>Ecco cos'ha trovato il fratellino!  
>Lydia reagi prontamente, ma non sarebbero mai riusciti a battere quel nemico, in un ambiente chiuso e senza potersi muovere.<br>Olivia prese il suo fucile di precisione...  
>– <em>Dannazione!Dannazione!Dannazione!<em> - pensò  
>...e lo piantò di punta nella centralina che esplose in una fontana di scintille.<br>Le figure intorno a loro si fermarono e tutto incomincio a traballare e svanire. A questo fece seguito un allarme di mal funzionamento del sistema, annunciando l'avvio forzato di chiusura di quest'ultimo.  
>Alla fine tutto scomparve lasciando cinque persone dentro a una stanza vuota e poco illuminata.<br>«Non l'avevamo pensata cosi. Ma ha funzionato lo stesso.» disse Eren portando sotto braccio un'ancora mezza svenuta Mila che fece cenno di star bene, anche se non riusciva ancora a parlare.  
>« Ehi fratellino!...A eccoti li.» Olivia si avvicinava al fratello ancora disteso per terra 50 metri più in là «Non dirmi che stavolta ti hanno steso per bene, mandandoti nel mondo dei sogni.»<br>– _Non ci posso credere che ha perso conoscenza, conoscendolo la cosa non gli andrà giù e s'arrabbierà a ogni riferimento. Ci sarà da divertirsi_.- pensò Olivia  
>La visiera frantumata e il casco crepato però non erano divertenti, distinto guardò l'addome e vide che si alzava e abbassava. Si precipitò quindi sul fratello mentre gridava «Squadra medica!», per poi continuare, chinatasi su lui, a chiamarlo.<br>Due ore dopo Petrovsky entrava in infermeria, Olivia e uno Steve disteso sul lettino stavano parlando di quello che era successo nel simulatore con l'aria di divertirsi.  
>«Bene cadetto so che ti sei ripreso in fretta, solo una leggera commozione cerebrale, niente di serio. Pare che madre natura ti abbia dotato di una testa più dura del normale.» disse<br>«Posso confermare le sue parole signore, è l'unico umano che conosco resistente quanto un krogan. I medici lo terranno ancora qui stanotte per prudenza ma domattina potrà già essere dimesso.» commentò Olivia  
>«Sono qui per informarvi che domani mattina si riunirà una commissione per discutere del vostro operato cadetti. Penso abbiano qualcosa da dire sul danneggiamento di proprietà dell'Alleanza? Voglio inoltre parlare, in privato con voi, del suo incidente tenente Steve Williams subito dopo aver finto con la commissione.»<br>«Si signore.» risposero i fratelli.  
>Appena Petrovsky fu uscito<br>«Steve! Hai, per caso, fatto qualcosa di incredibilmente idiota per cui Petrovsky vuole parlare del tuo incidente? Sono rari, ma di solito vengono semplicemente archiviati.»  
>«Di idiota, dici?...mmhh...come sempre so-rel-li-na.»<p> 


	5. Lite

Mancava un ora all'udienza con la commissione interna quando Olivia s'incamminò in direzione dell'infermeria, non che temesse che Steve potesse fare tardi, la puntualità era sacra in famiglia ma meglio assicurarsi che fosse tutto a posto.  
>Fu quando era in vista dell'infermeria che vide Eren uscirne e andarsene per una ultra direzione.<p>

«Ehi Steve. Pronto per la commissione?»  
>«Eh!? Oh, si...dammi un minuto, vado in bagno»<br>Mentre aspettava Olivia si mise seduta guardandosi in giro e vide un pacchetto che aveva un aria recente.

Dal bagno Steve riprese a parlare « Un attimo prima che arrivassi è passato Eren, mi ha detto che tutti i ragazzi ci considerano degli eroi. Immagina...ora siamo chiamati "I conigli", non è proprio il nome più fico che avrei scelto ma dubito riusciremo a farcelo cambiare.»  
>Spense la luce ed usci<br>« Pronto, andiamo a recuperare la mia alta uniforme e...»  
>Steve si interruppe a vedere Olivia che teneva in mano e col braccio teso rivolto a lui un oggetto, mentre sul viso aveva un sorriso spaventoso.<br>«Quello non è mio. Posso spiegare»  
>Il "quello" era la custodia di un olofilm il cui titolo campeggiava in bella mostra<p>

ANAL EFFECT  
>Le XXX guerre dei razziatori<p>

« Immagino che tu abbia una buona spiegazione oppure devo pensare che ti ecciti guardando questa coraggiosa soldatessa, dai capelli neri e vestita di un armatura azzurro alleanza che lascia scoperti tette e figa, dall'aspetto vagamente famigliare che ricorda NOSTRA MADRE»

Con la fine della guerra e la ripresa delle attività uno dei primi settori a riprendersi era stato quello dell'intrattenimento per adulti. Per la popolarità di cui godevano gli "eroi della Normandy" erano stati usati come strumento di propaganda dai rispettivi popoli, ad esempio l'alleanza non aveva avuto problemi ad usare i volti dei loro genitori in poster che si trovavano nei centri di reclutamento e la stessa idea l'aveva avuto qualche studio di olofilm per adulti che decise di sfruttare questa celebrità per far cassa.  
>Entrambi i fratelli avevano avuto delle difficoltà per questo quando erano più giovani, alle medie Steve aveva fatto a botte con un suo compagno di classe che gli aveva chiesto se era cosi che sua madre aveva combattuto Cerberus mostrandogli una foto di sua madre nuda circondata da soldati nemici che la toccavano.<br>Cosi come Olivia che se l'era dovuta vedere con la gelosia di una compagna di classe che per motivi di cuore che aveva messo un poster di Lei e sua madre in atti osceni con la scritta "Tale madre, Tale figlia".  
>Crescendo la situazione si era risolta da sola, ma ad Olivia in particolare aveva fatto soffrire che sempre da qualche parte ci fosse qualche male lingua sulla sua famiglia.<p>

«Beh, ecco...»  
>«Spiega» il tono era agghiacciante e terrificante assieme<br>« ….è passato Eren e mi ha lasciato quello come regalo di pronta guarigione da parte sua e di altri ragazzi»  
>«E tu hai accettato?»<br>« Che potevo fare? Non avevo una scusa per rifiutare e per darti retta stiamo usando solo il nostro cognome materno»  
>Dopo un momento Lei glielo lanciò e Lui lo prese al volo.<br>« Fallo sparire ora andiamo, abbiamo perso abbastanza tempo»  
>Quando è arrabbiata ha lo stesso temperamento di nostra nonna.<br>Dalla camerata maschile si stavano ora dirigendo all'aula magna dove si era riunita la commissione ed erano ancora soli quando Steve bisbiglio alla sorella  
>« Che pensi di fare con la storia dei nomi? Generalmente in questi casi vogliono il nome completo»<br>« Purtroppo lo so, ma non c'è niente che posso fare»  
>Arrivarono davanti all'aula in questione trovando gli altri già presenti, c'era anche Petrovsky che attendeva leggendo su una panca un vecchio libro.<br>Aspettarono per un altro quarto d'ora quando finalmente gli venne annunciato di entrare.  
>La commissione era formata in totale da cinque persone tutte militari, a presiedere la commissione c'era il comandate dalla base, il capitano Viktor Price che aveva la parte sinistra del viso solcata da un orribile cicatrice che partiva dalla fronte passando sull'occhio arrivando fino al mento, un ricordo dei campi di prigionia dei razziatori. Nell'immediato dopo guerra l'alleanza si era penosamente trovata corto di soldati per tutti i compiti aveva quindi cercato volontari tra i soldati feriti proponendo a questi ultimi compito che fossero in grado di svolgere in base alle proprie menomazioni, segui quindi un periodo di trasferimenti di massa di soldati "sani" in scenari "attivi" mentre la parte amministrativa veniva affidata ai "feriti".<p>

Venne chiesto se gli interessati erano tutti presenti, alla risposta affermativa il capitano annuncio che la commissione riteneva di avere già tutte le informazioni necessarie grazie ai video di sorveglianza e alle analisi tecniche, ma per evitare problemi futuri invitava le parti coinvolte a dare la loro versione. Venne quindi chiamato il capo squadra della truppa coinvolta  
>Olivia si alzo dirigendosi al relativo banco per parlare<br>« Per favore tenente dica il suo nome e inserisca il suo ID»  
>« Olivia Williams» e inserì il suo ID<br>Un attimo di mormorio dal banco della commissione  
>« Tenente il nome completo»<br>Un sospiro profondo da parte sua « Olivia Williams Shepard»  
>Un brusio attraverso la sala che nel frattempo aveva accolto alcune persone, per lo più cadetti, venuti a vedere come si sarebbe conclusa la vicenda approfittando della sospensione delle lezioni per quella mattina, ma che coinvolse anche i suoi compagni di squadra Lydia, Mila e Eren.<br>Si prosegui quindi con la lettura dei nome degli altri componenti della squadra e quindi alla descrizione da parte di Olivia degli eventi accaduti.  
>Mentre questo accadeva alle spalle di Lei, Eren seduto accanto a Steve assumeva un espressione più preoccupata di tutti gli altri.<br>Dalla loro nascita erano passati quasi trent'anni e se solo gli amanti del gossip ancora si ricordavano il nome e alcuni loro tratti ma l'intera galassia sapeva che i primi due spettri umani avevano avuto due figli, una femmina il maggiore e un maschio, in questo caso bastava sentire il cognome Shepard per giungere presto alle giuste conclusioni.  
>Questi erano all'incirca i pensieri di Eren, mentre cercava di convincersi che si stava sbagliando.<br>Al termine della deposizione di Olivia e di poche domande dalla commissione che di fatto confermavano quello che si sapeva fu sentito Petrovsky.  
>« Ho poco da dire capitano, questi cadetti hanno superato la prova e dichiaro che sono esentati da dover seguire il mio corso»<br>Un sorriso apparve sui volti della squadra.  
>« Grazie Petrovsky »<br>Veniva quindi annunciato che la commissione si ritirava per decidere.  
>Venti minuti dopo venivano richiamati in aula a sentire la sentenza, a leggerla era il capitano Prince.<br>« Si riconosce che i cadetti hanno superato la prova e raggiunto gli obiettivi che il corso si prefiggeva, non si ritengono quindi necessarie azioni disciplinari aggiuntive. Per il danno arrecato a beni statali agli imputati verrà decurtato lo stipendio del 25% fino al totale pagamento dei danni arrecati, si comunica inoltre che in futuro simili imprese non saranno tollerate e sono fin da ora ALTAMENTE sconsigliate. La commissione è sciolta, liberate l'aula»  
>Appena fuori i cinque cadetti si fecero i complimenti per il risultato raggiunto, ma non si poteva evitare di notare ora una certa distanza che i loro 3 compagni tenevano con quelli che ora per loro erano parte di una leggenda.<br>Olivia stava per dire qualcosa, scusarsi o altro per cercare di farsi perdonare di aver omesso dei particolari quando intervenne Petrovsky

« Tenenti, per favore seguitemi nel mio studio»  
>« Si signore»<p>

Quindi salutarono i loro amici e si misero a seguirlo. All'ingresso del suo studio si lascio andare rumorosamente sulla sedia della scrivania, facendo poi cenno ai suoi ospiti di accomodarsi.

« Per rispondere subito alle domande che non mi avete fatto " No, non sono rimasto sorpreso a sentire i vostri nomi", " Si sapevo chi eravate fin dal vostro arrivo a La Guardia", "No, non ho alcun risentimento nei confronti del capitano Shepard e tanto meno verso i suoi figli". Ora veniamo al motivo per cui vi ho convocato, guardate questo video»

Il video in questione era la registrazione della lotta che Steve aveva intrapreso per proteggere il lato destro nella battagli al simulatore. La registrazione procedeva normalmente senza niente di strano verso la fine faceva la sua apparizione una prole oscura posseduta, Steve a corto di munizioni s'allontanava dal nemico per poi voltarsi all'improvviso e con rincorsa gettarsi usando la lama del factotum sul nemico e in una sequenza non molto chiara per la velocità venir colpito al volto.

« Questo è tutto. Tenente sa di aver fatto una gran stupidaggine, sebbene i prole come altri nemici pesanti siano programmati perché anche un colpo di lama risulti mortale se portato in zone vitali in questo caso non aveva possibilità di funzionare o in ogni caso troppo poche per tentare e penso che Lei lo sapesse benissimo»  
>« Si signore, ma alcune volte bisogni fidarsi della dea fortuna»<br>« Fortuna? Vero, ma è da stolti non capire quando una cosa è solo stupida da fare. Ho esaminato il suo fascicolo è ho visto che ha riportato ferite in esercitazioni in tre basi diverse, niente di strano e un paio di lesioni erano chiaramente inevitabili. Ma tutti questi eventi hanno un denominatore comune, sua sorella era presente.»  
>A quelle parole Olivia ebbe un sussulto.<br>« Analizzando il suo comportamento direi che è quello tipico di una persona che si sente in colpa»  
>« Cosa ? No, io...»<br>« Non m'interessano le spiegazioni, volevo rendere chiaro che secondo me c'è un problema che è meglio risolvere alla fretta prima che qualcuno, Lei o le persone a lei vicino si facciano male.  
>Potete andare»<br>« Si, signore»  
>Oliva usci per prima seguita da Steve.<br>Pur non riuscendo a vedere il volto della sorella non aveva problemi a capire da come si muoveva che era furiosa, il vero problema per Lui era che non capiva il perché.  
>« Adesso cosa pensi...»<br>Violentemente sbattuto contro la parete del corridoio con la testa bloccata dal braccio di Olivia con il volto di lei leggermente verso il basso, impedendone di vederne gli occhi.  
>Non era sicuro di come si trovasse in quella situazione, sapeva che sua sorella lo superava negli stili di combattimento corpo a corpo, ma che fosse in grado di bloccarlo al muro nonostante i suoi 183 cm per 90kg contro i suoi 170 cm per 65 Kg l'aveva sorpreso.<p>

« O-Olivia che cazzo fai? Se devo arrabbiarmi dimmelo»  
>« Tu?! Io sono arrabbiata. So tutto di te Steve, sono la maggiore e ti conosco fin da quando sei nato, ti conosco bene quanto i nostri genitori e forse meglio, perché hai genitori qualcosa un figlio prima o poi nasconde, tu invece non hai mai sentito il bisogno di nascondermi niente»<br>« Olivia non mi sembra il p-posto migliore..»  
>« So perché ti sei fatto male stavolta e le altre e devo essere una vera stupida per non essermene accorta prima. Lo fai per quel incidente di tanti anni fa quando da bambini entrammo da soli nella SR2 e per il fatto che ti sei convinto, da solo, di essere da meno di me, se trovo un ostacolo tu fai in modo di rimuoverlo incurante di cosa poca capitare a te, ti comporti come un kamikaze per i miei interessi»<br>Steve emise un profondo respiro  
>« Mi ritengo motivo di vergogna per la famiglia e Olivia ti reputo migliore di me, sono contento della mia famiglia ma non vuol dire che me ne sento degno. Molto spesso mi è capitato di sentirmi inutile, hai ragione quel vecchio incidente centra, solo quando ho avuto modo di aiutarti ho sentito quel peso alleggerirsi, per questo non ho mai esitato a rischiare per te»<br>« STUPIDO!» grido Lei mentre affondava con decisione un pugno nello stomaco del fratello che si piego in due sia per la sorpresa che per il dolore.  
>Olivia se ne andò a passo deciso senza guardarsi indietro, mentre Steve ancora chinato cercava di recuperare un po' di fiato.<p>

Era tarda mattinata quando Olivia entro nella camerata femminile deserta al momento, sdraiandosi sul letto. Si sentiva veramente spossata, certo in passato aveva litigato con Steve ma mai cosi e ora non sapeva cosa fare.

« Olivia»  
>Concentrata com'era sui suoi pensieri non aveva sentito che qualcuno arrivava.<br>« Lydia, Mila...ciao...io...che c'è?»  
>« Niente, volevamo sapere se era successo qualcosa. Ti abbiamo vista entrare e sembravi avere problemi»<br>« Lydia ha anche visto Steve con alcuni ragazzi tra cui Eren che sembrava si stessero scusando per qualcosa»  
>« Eren sembrava sul punto di genuflettersi, ma non sono riuscita a capire per cosa, ma Steve non dava l'impressione di gradire. Anzi aveva un espressione che potrei definire dolorante»<br>Mila prese una sedia e si mise seduta davanti ad Olivia  
>« Olivia non ci conosciamo da tanto, ma hai l'aria di una che ha bisogno di parlare o di affogare i suoi problemi in qualcosa di forte. Se possiamo aiutare se ti fidi?»<br>Lydia confermò la sua disponibilità con un cenno della testa e si sedette sul letto a fianco.  
>Peggio di cosi non penso possa andare anche se decidono di sputtanare. penso Olivia che scelse di raccontare tutto l'accaduto.<p>

« Avrei una domanda»  
>« Chiedi pure Lydia»<br>« Qual'è questo incidente successo sulla Normandy?»  
>Olivia si prese qualche secondo per cercare di riportare alla memoria quei vecchi ricordi.<br>« All'epoca dovevo avere 5-6 anni e Steve come sempre era con me e ci trovavamo sulla cittadella, all'epoca era ancora in orbita intorno alla Terra, in quelli che all'epoca erano gli uffici della N7 vicini alla banchina E32 dov'era attraccata la Normandy. Quel giorno, per un motivo che non ricordo, decisi che dovevo andare sulla SR2, conoscevo la strada e mi incamminai senza dire niente a nessuno seguita solo da Steve. In qualche modo riuscii a raggiungere la banchina d'attracco e siccome era di casa su quella nave i sensori della porta si aprirono facendoci entrare, da li raggiunsi la sala macchina e mentre varcavo lo soglia, stupidamente, scivolai sugli scalini laterali battendo la testa e procurandomi un taglio profondo sull'attaccatura dei capelli. Li persi i sensi e so cosa accade dopo solo per sentito dire, Steve mi rimase accanto chiamandomi e piangendo più forte che poteva bloccato dalla paura il mio fratellino non sapeva cosa fare. Alla fine fummo aiutati per pura fortuna da Donnelly, un ingegnere, che per caso passava di li. Mi hanno detto che il poverino era spaventato più di Steve e non stento a crederlo trovandosi li con i figli del capitano feriti e piangenti senza la minima idea di come accudire dei bambini. Altra cosa memorabile è stata la sgridata presa dai miei genitori dopo essere tornati a casa dall'ospedale, mai più ho preso una lavata di capo simile»

« Non sono sicura di capire perché Steve s'incolpa di qualcosa? In fondo fu tutta colpa tua»  
>« Per dirla in parole povere...poiché in quell'occasione non fu di nessuna utilità, cerca di dimostrare la sua utilità aiutandomi più che può convinto probabilmente di poter far ammenda cosi.<br>Pensare che l'unica a doversi sentire in colpa per qualcosa sarei io.»

« E riguardo al suo sentirsi di meno rispetto a te o altri?»  
>« Su questo però mi raccomando di non farne parola a Steve, ha difficoltà a parlarne con me e i miei e penso che la prenderebbe molto male se un estraneo gliene parlasse»<br>Dopo l'accenno di entrambe a non dire niente Olivia prosegui  
>« Steve balbetta, so che forse può non sembrare questa gran cosa ma è qualcosa che fa fin da quando è piccolo e che lo ha fatto stare veramente male, evidentemente anche più di quello che pensavo»<br>« Ma scusa, ci conosciamo da circa due mesi ma non ho mai sentito Steve balbettare e vero che non parla molto però...»  
>« E' vero Mila, ma col tempo Steve è riuscito a controllare questo problema, infatti se fate caso a quando parla prima di iniziare si prende sempre un secondo o due per prepararsi. E' anche il motivo per cui ti ha guardato male quando lo hai interrotto nella spiegazione, perché lo hai costretto a ricominciare da capo la sue preparazione per riprendere il discorso»<br>« Ma se la controlla qual'è il problema?»  
>« beh vedete per noi parlare è normale e facile, per lui rappresenta una certa fatica ogni volta.<br>E' come una persona che deve faticare ogni volta che respira e il fatto di non poter fare naturalmente qualcosa che tutti gli altri fanno lo ha sempre fato sentire di valere di meno»

« Questo è tutto, ora ho litigato con Steve e non ho idea di che fare e prima che lo proponiate non posso chiamare casa, lo conosco bene, non ascolterebbe nessuno e si chiuderebbe ancora più in se.  
>Serve una situazione che non possa evitare, ma …..cosa?»<p>

Erano passati due giorni dal loro litigio e non si erano più rivolti la parola come non si erano cercati.  
>Era l'ora di punta in sala mensa e Steve affiancato con Eren e da altri cadetti stava mangiando, nomi famosi attirano sempre molta gente anche quando chi lo porta non vuole parlare. Olivia fece il suo ingresso andando a pararsi di fronte a Steve tenendo in mano il microfono degli annunci interni, solitamente impiegato da solo gli ufficiali della stazione gli unici con il permesso di usarlo, Lei aveva deciso per la prima volta di usare il proprio nome per ottenere i permessi di cui aveva bisogno.<br>« Olivia» salutò Steve  
>Lei sali sulla panca della mensa e mise un piede sul tavolo preparandosi a parlare nel microfono<br>« A TUTTI VOI DEL CORSO CADETTI DEL 2212, HO DUE ANNUNCI DA FARE»  
>Tutti gli sguardi erano su di Lei<br>« IL TENENTE STEVE WILLIAM SHEPARD SOFFRE DI BALBUZIE»  
>Steve non riusciva a credere a quello che sua sorella aveva appena fatto, lo considerava il peggior insulto possibile. Se mai l'odio aveva avuto un espressione doveva essere quella di Steve in quel momento e di certo lo sapeva anche Olivia che di fronte a Lui lo stava guardando.<br>« IL TENENTE STEVE WILLIAM SHEPARD SFIDA L'INTERO CORSO IN BATTAGLIE 1 CONTRO 3 QUESTO VENERDI. COLORO CHE LO BATTERRANO OTTERRANO LE 8 ORE DI CONGENDO DI VENERDI PROSSIMO, MENTRE STEVE SI OCCUPERA' DI SVOLGERE TUTTI I LORO COMPITI. OGNUNO DI VOI AVRA' UNA SOLA POSSIBILITA' DI SCONFIGGERLO E SOLO PER QUESTO VENERDI'»  
>L'annuncio fu accolto da un boato d'entusiasmo, 8 ore di congedo erano un premio troppo prezioso perché qualcuno rifiutasse di partecipare. Steve certamente avrebbe mostrato più sorpresa per la follia della sorella se in quel momento non fosse stato accecato dalla rabbia verso di Lei.<p>

Finito l'annuncio Olivia scese dal tavolo e si sedette sorridente di fronte allo Steve più furioso che Lei avesse mai visto.

« Olivia sappi che ti farò il culo per quello che hai fatto»

« Lo spero, perché io sarò la tua ultima avversaria fra-tel-li-no» mentre lo diceva il suo viso era l'emblema della soddisfazione.


	6. Fine ed Inizio

Olivia con tutti i partecipanti si trovava nella sala d'osservazione del simulatore numero 3, essendo il numero 4 ancora in riparazione, da li poteva vedere Steve prendere posizione sulla pedana d'inizio, mentre la prima squadra avversaria formata da tre persone aveva fatto la medesima cosa e si trovava dirimpetto a lui. Le regole delle scontro erano semplici tre contro uno, Steve poteva usare armatura con scudi e fino ad un massimo di cinque armi, gli avversari potevano usare fino a due armi, niente scudi e solo un componente dalla squadra stabilito all'inizio poteva usare poteri biotici o tecnici, i proiettili utilizzati erano caricati a vernice e si era eliminati al primo colpo sull'armatura, lo scontro iniziava al termine della sirena, aveva un tempo limite di 10 minuti ed era prevista una pausa di5 minuti tra gli scontri.  
>Il tutto era supervisionato da Petrovsky, in attesa delle riparazioni del 4 riteneva di non aver altro da fare, aveva accettato di supervisionare questo allenamento "speciale", cosi definito da Olivia.<br>Non godendo delle stesse tecnologie di ultima generazione, il campo di battaglia simulato era di tipo normale, con mappe usate dalla reclute per esercitarsi.  
>Al termine della sirena, il soldato al centro venne colpito sulla visiera del casco prima di riuscire ad abbandonare la pedana, quello alla sua sinistra alla spalla sinistra mentre poggiava i piedi sul campo simulato, il terzo riusci a raggiungere un riparo, per essere colpito al collo tramite un apertura presente nella copertura.<br>Mella sala d'osservazione Eren guardava allibito  
>«Meno di 15 secondi, ma stiamo scherzando? Ehi Olivia hai dato a Steve qualche vantaggio che non sappiamo.»<br>«Non essere ridicolo Eren, ti ricordo che sono giorni che non mi rivolge la parola. Semplicemente Steve sta mostrando ciò che è sempre stato.»  
>«Un Mostro di bravura ?» chiese Mila<br>«Si Mila, un mostro. Nel corso della sua carriera militare ha sempre seguito una sola, semplice regola: fai il tuo dovere. Nonostante le note positive sul suo fascicolo, più volte è stato considerato freddo, cinico e brutale e so per esperienza che il fallimento non è un'opzione che prende in considerazione. Sono migliore di lui come capo, nei lavori di squadra e in qualche altro campo, ma dategli un obiettivo con una motivazione valida e lui lo raggiungerà, a costo di salire su una montagna di cadaveri, da solo o in squadra che sia. Il mio fratellino IDIOTA non è mai stato in grado di vedere i propri meriti, spero che questo serva a far cambiare l'opinione che ha di se .»  
>«E quali motivazioni e l'obiettivi ha ora?»<br>«La motivazione è una delle migliori, la vendetta come anche l'obiettivo. Col primo annuncio l'ho messo in imbarazzo davanti a tutti e gli ho dato il motivo adatto per avercela con me»  
>«Ok, ma questi scontri a che servono?»<br>«Se compierà l'impresa di battere da solo l'interno corso cadetti di questa base, non potrà negare che non è qualcosa che una persona da poco potrebbe fare, per questo ho detto che mi avrebbe affrontata per ultima. Ora ha un motivo per sconfiggerli tutti.»  
>«Però potrebbe anche perdere, non ha contro gente alle prime armi.»<br>«Prima regola che ho imparato da mio padre "Dai Fiducia", sono sicura che il mio fratellino saprà farsi valere. Inoltre, il vantaggio dato dal numero totale degli avversari è fittizio, le regole dello scontro sono a favore di Steve e questo equilibra lo svantaggio del 3 contro 1, il resto è questione di preparazione.»  
>«Pero indipendentemente da come andrà a finire, pensi di poter far pace con Steve? Abbiamo visto tutti la sua espressione, non credo che esista un termine per indicare quel livello d'incazzatura.»<br>«Su questo ti do ragione, non ho idea di cosa fare, posso solo sperare. Ma sono sicura che l'idea è giusta.»  
>«Scusate ragazze, ma sta per cominciare il secondo scontro e sapete dirmi che fine ha fatto Lydia? Siamo arrivati assieme ma ora è sparita.» chiese Eren che aveva ascoltato la conversazione<br>A questa domanda nessuno sapeva rispondere  
>Dopo sei ore Olivia prese posto sulla pedana.<br>Steve ,stanco ma ancora in forze, fece lo stesso per poi togliersi il casco  
>« STRONZA! Voglio avere il piacere di farti il culo alla maniera classica. » gettò via l'arma e i guanti rimanendo a mani nude, camminando a passo deciso contro la sorella senza aspettare la sirena<br>« Cadetti, abbandonate subito l'area. Ritirarsi» tuono Petrovsky dall'alto parlante  
>« FANCULO! » fu la risposta di Steve<br>– _Va bene, ora sono decisamente preoccupata_. - pensò Olivia, mentre lo vedeva avvicinarsi.  
>Aveva messo lei Steve in questa condizione e ora non poteva andarsene, butto le armi divenuti inutili e si diresse verso di lui togliendosi casco e guanti.<br>– _Sei sempre stato bravo a sorprendermi, questa volta però siamo entrambi nella merda e non so come faremo_. -  
>Una vera zuffa può durare di solito un paio di secondi, il tempo sufficiente per accoppare uno o per metterlo in condizioni di non poter continuare la lotta. In questo caso i contendenti erano entrambi giovani, in ottima forma, perfettamente addestrati e abituati a incassare colpi, Stave più robusto e Olivia più agile. In queste condizioni, la faccenda poteva andare avanti per le lunghe, fino all'esaurimento fisico, a meno che uno dei due non avesse avuto la fortuna di assestare il colpo definitivo.<br>– _Non abbiamo molto tempo per concludere questa faccenda, al massimo qualche minuto prima che entrino a fermaci. Steve vorrà far veloce, quindi... _– ragionò tra se Olivia  
>Lei scattò in avanti, afferrò le mani del fratello trasformando lo scontro in una prova di pura forza che vedeva Olivia svantaggiata.<br>Approfittando della spinta in avanti di Steve, riuscì a costringerlo a cambiare postura e sfruttando l'occasione a tirargli un calcio nei testicoli.  
>Lui si piego parzialmente sulle ginocchia ma resistette, mentre con la mano sinistra afferrava saldamente il polso della sorella, liberò con uno strattone il braccio destro portandolo all'indietro per caricare un poderoso diretto che si scaricò sul petto.<br>Olivia cadde all'indietro tossendo violentemente e Steve la seguì nella caduta.  
>Fratello e sorella rimasero cosi, penosamente a terra sentendo l'uno il respiro affannoso dell'altro, senza dirsi niente o guardarsi.<br>All'improvviso e cristalline come una sorgente d'acqua vergine, si udirono delle risa provenire da entrambi.  
>Due giorno dopo, Olivia china sul pavimento aveva scoperto quanto potessero essere dure le piastrelle del bagno e difficile pulirne, al suo fianco Steve stava facendo la stessa cosa.<br>Sospirò al pensiero che quello era solo il terzo bagno e ne avevano altri due da pulire, peggio era l'idea che avevano ancora dieci giorni di punizione da scontare dei dodici dati da Petrovsky, per non parlare degli altri lavori dati. Ma aveva deciso di tenere tutto per se senza informare il capitano Prince, provvedendo personalmente alle punizioni.  
>«Steve posso farti una domanda?» Le cose tra loro stavano tornando alla normalità anche se lentamente.<br>«Dimmi.»  
>«Perché non mi hai colpito al volto? Potevi farlo.»<br>«Ehm...ehm...ho avuto un attimo di lucidità, prima di lanciare il pugno. Mi sono chiesto, che sto facendo a mia sorella? Quindi ho colpito, dove sapevo che potevo far meno male... Olivia, era troppo arrabbiato per riuscire a trattenermi.»  
>« Fa niente, me lo meritavo. Dopo ti va di pranzare assieme e con gli altri?»<br>«Certo, ora però pensiamo a finire qui e grazie sorellona.»  
>A quelle parole Olivia sorrise, all'improvviso essere in punizione con suo fratello non le sembrava molto pesante...<p>

Inevitabile come sempre il tempo passo e non si ebbero altri eventi degni di sorta, tranne due degni d'attenzione. Sfruttando le ore libere guadagnate superando la prova di Petrovsky e un improvvisa disponibilità economica di Lydia, la squadra dei "Conigli" riusci a permettersi un fine settimana di riposo sulla vicina Terra, la meta era la città di Roma.  
>Quando Olivia, sospettosa di quella improvvisa fortuna, chiese spiegazioni a Lydia ottenne presto la verità. Era sparita all'inizio degli scontri per piazzare delle scommesse con gli altri cadetti, questo le causò un sonoro rimprovero da parte di Olivia, per lo stupido pericolo che aveva fatto correre a tutti loro. Se si fosse venuto a sapere, rischiavano tutti e cinque di essere sbattuti fuori da "La Guardia", solo per fortuna Petrovsky non l'aveva scoperta.<br>«Beh, ecco...oltre a me è stato l'unico a scommettere sulla vittoria di Steve.» precisò Lydia  
>Fedele al suo nome di città eterna, l'Urbe era sopravvissuta anche ai razziatori e sebbene alcuni importanti monumenti e opere fosse andate perdute, il Colosseo e il Cupolone ancora resistevano.<br>A quella vista, Eren non poté evitare di far notare una certa contraddizione al gruppo  
>«Non vi sembra strano che i razziatori siano venuti per sterminarci e cancellare ogni nostra traccia e lasciano in piedi monumenti come questi a Roma o come il Bing-Bang a Londra? Mi sembra una logica degna dei videogiochi, dove accoltelli uno al piede è muore e se gli spari alla stomaco vive.»<br>Gli altri non poterono che dare il proprio consenso.  
>L'altro evento riguardò solo Olivia e la camerata femminile.<br>Una sua compagna stava sfottendo Steve, usando il suo difetto di parola come argomento.  
>Olivia le si avvicinò<br>«Penso sia il caso che la smetti di spargere questa merda.» le disse  
>«Oh...facciamo la parte della maggiore? E Se ti dico di no?»<br>«La sala docce ha bisogni di una pulita. Mi dai una mano?»  
>entrarono nelle docce, chiudendo a chiave la porta.<br>Dopo qualche minuto Olivia usci com'era entrata, mentre l'altra mostrava un ampio livido sotto l'occhio.  
>La vita in camerata continuò come se nulla fosse successo, a un istruttore che noto il livido fu semplicemente detto che c'era stato un incidente nelle docce, che ci credesse o meno non ci furono altre domande.<br>Alla fine gli 8 mesi del coso giunsero alla conclusione, circa il 55% dei cadetti era stato promosso al grado definitivo di Primo Tenente, tra questi la squadra dei Conigli i cui elementi erano tutti nei primi dieci posti della graduatoria della base. Ora non rimaneva che ricevere i rispettivi ordini e salutarsi, Olivia aveva fatto domanda per il QG della Terra desiderando diventare un ufficiale di alto rango, Steve alla fine aveva deciso, con stupore della sorella, di far domanda per Vila Militar di Rio de Janeiro, alla domanda se voleva diventare N7 rispose « Per il momento mi va bene diventare N qualcosa.», Lydia era stata distaccata su un incrociatore, mentre Mila e Eren su colonie diverse della fascia di Skyllian.  
>Inaspettatamente, il capitano Price li convocò comunicando di avere nuovi ordini per ognuno di loro.<br>Il testo era lo stesso per tutti, cambiava solo il nome del destinatario. Veniva comunicato che da li a due giorni dovevano prendere un trasporto che li avrebbe condotti su Tuchanka.  
>La sorpresa finale, fu la firma di chi emanava l'ordine.<br>M. Lawson


	7. Tuchanka

Salirono sul trasporto diretti a Tuchanka, il viaggio prevedeva quattro ore per arrivarci.  
>«Ragazzi scusate, volevo chiedervi una cosa sul capitano John Shepard?» chiese Lydia.<br>Sia Olivia che Steve, fecero cenno di si con la testa.  
>«Perché non è mai diventato ammiraglio? Se c'era un uomo a meritarlo era Lui?»<br>Fratello e sorella si guardarono un attimo e Olivia capii che stavolta toccava a lei raccontarla.  
>«Cercherò di farti la versione abbreviata della storia Lydia. Mio padre era stato preso in considerazione al rango di ammiraglio, ma molti ritenevano che il ruolo di spettro non poteva andare di pari passo con con quest'ultimo. Come ulteriore complicazione mia nonna, Hannah Shepard, all'epoca rivestiva già tale posizione, questo voleva dire avere madre e figlio entrambi ammiragli all'interno dell'Alleanza. Hanno avuto paura che si potesse stabilire un qualche tipo di nepotismo.<br>Questi furono senz'altro i motivi principali ma ce ne furono anche altri, come il fatto che i nostri genitori avessero una relazione. Come sapete il regolamento dell'Alleanza non ammette eccezioni e vieta ogni tipo di relazioni tra colleghi della stessa nave, questo è parte del motivo per cui Hackett trasferì ufficialmente la Normandy e il suo equipaggio al diretto comando del Consiglio. Nonostante questo alcuni ufficiali storsero il naso che si chiudesse un occhio per "dell'eroe della galassia", cosi come molti politici temevano che una storia d'amore tra i primi due spettri umani potesse trasformarsi in una barellata per la galassia. Chiesero ai nostri genitori di separarsi anche solo per qualche anno oppure a mia madre di non rimanere in cinta, ma puoi facilmente capire che non hanno accettato.»  
>«WOW, proprio vero che l'ingratitudine non ha limiti.» commentò Lydia<p>

«Invece cosa c'è nel vero che vostra padre è il capitano degli Spettri?» chiese Eren attratto dalla discussione  
>«Quella è stata un invenzione dei media. Nostro padre, nell'immediato dopo guerra si sforzò di creare una forza di sicurezza multi-specie che rispondesse al Consiglio, quella che oggi è nota come Forza o Agenzia N7. A causa delle ferite riportate dopo l'attivazione del Crucibolo, non si rimise mai dal tutto e con l'avanzare dell'età fu costretto a lasciare la prima linea e a risolvere i problemi dalla sala di comando della Normandy o dalla Cittadella. Capitava, a volte, che uno spettro avesse bisogno di qualcosa al Centro Servizio Spettri, e contattasse mio padre per avere ciò che desiderava senza bisogno di recarsi di persona, questo è tutto. Può darsi che gli altri spettri lo trattino con maggior rispetto di quanto non facciano con altri, ma tranne qualche consiglio o aiuto che può aver dato non ha mai impartito un ordine a uno di loro.»<p>

«Invece su come è stata creata la forza N7, hai qualche segreto scottante?» domandò Mila  
>« Il Consiglio ne approvò la creazione, non fornendo nessun tipo d'aiuto. Iniziando con la sola Normandy e autofinanziandosi come la sua esperienza di spettro gli aveva insegnato, attirò volontari molti dei quali facevano parte delle, seppur non ufficiali, "squadre N7". Nel giro di qualche anno, questa forza comprese diverse astronavi con ogni sorta d'alieno a bordo, tutti i suoi membri erano registrati e avevano il porto d'armi. Con l'aiuto di Garrus e Zaeed stabilì anche un regolamento che dava più spazio all'iniziativa personale rispetto al C-sec ma non li rendeva incontrollabili come gli spettri e rispondevano del loro operato al Consiglio. Questa forza si autofinanziava facendo da scorta alle navi civili nelle zone più pericolose e altri incarichi purché legali e i mercanti erano ben felici di rivolgersi a qualcuno di più rassicurante delle bande di mercenari, le quali persero tutti gli incarichi, almeno quelli legali, all'interno dello spazio della Cittadella. In poco tempo la "squadra di sicurezza N7" divenne il principale fattore di contrasto alla criminalità al di fuori della Cittadella, agendo nelle zone di frontiera fra specie diverse e nel caso di un arresto, effettuato all'interno dei confini, il prigioniero veniva consegnato alle autorità locali, salvo ordini diversi. Viene anche usata dagli spettri per avere un passaggio a scrocco, quando l'astronave va nella loro stessa direzione, bisogna dire che sono tollerati abbastanza bene sulle navi N7, non si avverte la stessa tensione di quando sono su altre navi. Fu poi su iniziativa di James Vega, di mia madre e Garrus che nacque il titolo di " Ammiraglio N7", secondo loro le motivazioni per la mancata promozioni di mio padre erano una vergogna e se per l'Alleanza non poteva essere un ammiraglio lo sarebbe stato per loro. Quando si seppe qualcuno propose di accusare mio padre "Usurpazione di decorazioni o distintivi militari", ovviamente la cosa non ebbe corso. E' diventato un titolo talmente usato, anche se mai ufficializzato, che probabilmente anche il suo successore sarà chiamato allo stesso modo.»<br>«Certo che il Consiglio potrebbe essere meno spilorcio. Oramai hai risvegliato la nostra curiosità, sicuramente hai altri racconti interessanti. Questa Lawson chi è? Direi che il nome vi è famigliare.» chiese nuovamente Eren  
>Cosi passarono le ora di viaggio, con Steve e Olivia che raccontavano le avventure che loro da piccoli avevano sentito narrare da chi le aveva vissute in prima persona.<p>

Fu solo all'arrivo su Tuchanka che Eren fece la domanda che nessuno aveva posto.  
>«Pensate che potemmo trovare anche i vostri genitori?»<br>Fratello e sorella si guardarono sorpresi, non ci avevano pensato, non avevano ricevuto notizie al riguardo ma poteva darsi «Perché, vuoi chiedere a nostra madre un autografo su tuoi olofilm?» stuzzico Olivia.  
>Il volto di Eren non poteva essere più eloquente, stupore e preoccupazione assieme, l'ultima cosa che voleva era che quella storia saltasse fuori davanti ai due più famosi ufficiali dell'Alleanza.<p>

Tuchanka in quegli anni era cambiata profondamente, vaste zone di terra erano state strappate al deserto e dovunque su vecchi insediamenti le rovine venivano ricostruite o sorgevano nuovi edifici, ma rimanendo uno dei pianeti più pericolosi a causa della fauna.  
>La zona del loro atterraggio era situata vicino all'equatore, presso un piccolo insediamento e scesi ebbero la loro prima sorpresa.<br>«Giovani payjack, contento di vedervi.» disse un krogan accompagnato da un altro.  
>« Non ci posso credere, quanto tempo.» annunciò Olivia mente gli abbracciava «Anche se venivo sul vostro mondo, non pensavo che avrei avuto l'occasione d'incontrarvi. Wrex, Grunt avete sempre il vostro fascino»<br>« E' sempre una gioia vedervi.» intervenne Steve  
>«Vale lo stesso per noi. Oramai siete diventati dei veri guerrieri, vi mancano solo delle cicatrici di cui vantarvi.» scherzò Wrex<br>«Ehi, non è colpa nostra, non abbiamo mai trovato nemici capaci di farcele. Forse l'unica sarebbe venire qui e sfidare qualche guerriero krogan. Vero Grunt?» chiese Steve con lo stesso tono scherzoso  
>«Quando vuoi ragazzo.» rispose il primo spettro Krogan<br>« Siamo contenti di vedervi. Ma che ci fate qui? Non credo che il capo del clan Urdnot e il primo spettro krogan, vengano qui solo perché ci serve una guida.» domandò Olivia  
>« Cosi non lo sapete, eh...inutile rovinarvi la sorpresa adesso. Vedrete una volta giunti a destinazione, Mordin ci sta già aspettando.»<br>«C'è anche lui? Ma che succede?» Olivia era stupita  
>La risata di Wrex fu l'unica risposta.<br>Salirono sul trasporto krogan, insieme a Eren, Lydia e Mila rimasti in disparte fino a quel momento e non volendo interrompere quell'incontro, inoltre la presenza di uno spettro li agitava.  
>Il viaggio, con Wrex alla guida, duro tre quarti d'ora, durante i quali cercarono di carpire qualche informazione ai due Krogan senza riuscirci, seppero però che Bakara non sarebbe stata presente per impegni dovuti al clan delle femmine e non ci sarebbe stata neanche la figlia di Grunt,Okasa, impegnata a diventare una sciamana e in meditazione in qualche luogo segreto.<br>« Bene gente, ci siamo quasi ma c'è una cosa che voglio che vediate.» dichiarò Wrex  
>Scesero dal trasporto, si trovavano in pieno deserto in cima a qualche collina rocciosa, si diressero verso il bordo per avere una visuale migliore ed ebbero la seconda sorpresa della giornata.<br>Situata in un ampia conca tra le colline sorgeva una base militare di media grandezza capace di ospitare attorno alle cinquecento persone giudicando dal numero di edifici , strutture modulari usate nella costruzione di campi base provvisori e non in un unico stile, si potevano riconoscere strutture umane, turian, quarian, salarian, asari, krogan e perfino batarian.  
>Ma per quanto fosse uno spettacolo interessante, la vera causa del loro stupore era ben altro.<br>Nonostante il sole cercasse di nasconderla la sagoma che vedevano era inconfondibile, come a dare conferma, il nome sulla scafo divenne per un attimo leggibile nonostante la luce intensa: NORMADY SR2.


	8. Vecchie e nuove conoscenze

Arrivarono al campo qualche minuto dopo e giusto il tempo di registrare la loro presenza e buttare le loro cose sul primo posto libero e Steve con Olivia corsero verso la Normady, dopo un affrettato saluto agli amici che ben capivano la loro l'impazienza.  
>Avvicinandosi alla Normandy si accorsero che era separata dalla base, oltre che dalla breve distanza anche da un cordone di sicurezza.<br>Si fermarono al primo punto di controllo, sorvegliato da una coppia di Turian che chiesero nome e dove andassero, dissero i loro nomi e riguardo a dove «Sulla Normandy o dove sia chi comanda.» rispose Steve.  
>«Mi spiace, non potete passare i vostri ID non sono sull'elenco di coloro che si sono registrati alla base.»<br>«Cosa? Registrarci è la prima cosa che abbiamo fatto. Hai sentito i nostri nomi?» obbiettò Steve  
>«Certo, sono i nomi dei figli del capitano John Shepard e del comandante Ashley Williams, ma l'elenco aggiornato con gli ultimi arrivi non ci è ancora stato comunicato. Dal mio punto di vista ho due persone che usano dei nomi presenti sulla lista di coloro che possono accedere alla nave, ma per me possono non essere i loro fino a quando non avrò avuto la conferma dal centro di registrazione.»<br>Steve su cenno della sorella si fece indietro, lasciando parlare Lei.  
>«Soldato, per cortesia, potrebbe contattare il capitano Shepard o il maggiore Williams a secondo di chi sia presenti e dirgli che siamo qui?»<br>«Sono entrambi qui e dovreste saperlo se siete i loro figli, in ogni caso ho ordine di non disturbare se non per motivi di sicurezza.» rispose la guardia  
>Lei si domandò, se lo fa apposta a essere irritante «Cosa ci consiglia di fare quindi?» chiese Olivia con un tono forzatamente cordiale<br>«Tornare tra qualche ora, il registro dovrebbe essere aggiornato o trovate qualcuno che possa confermare le vostre identità.»  
>Visibilmente seccati, una voce risuono dietro di loro<br>«Soldato, falli passare. Garantisco io.»  
>«Garrus, che bello vederti» esclamò Olivia<br>«Grazie Olivia, lo stesso per me. Steve, Arturus vuole ancora la rivincita per quella partita al simulatore e... Olivia il ragazzo non vede l'ora d'incontrati.»  
>Lei non riusci a evitare di sorridere a questa notizia.<br>«Vuoi dire che è qui anche lui? I miei hanno organizzato una rimpatriata?» chiese Steve  
>«Ci sei andato vicino, ma no. Ora venite, vi porto da loro.»<br>Cosi i tre superarono la guardia.  
>Olivia, senza neanche voltarsi disse « Fratellino non provocare la guardia.» interrompendo a metà il gesto di lui a quest'ultima, anche se originario della Terra il suo significato era facilmente intuibile dalle altre specie.<br>Mila, Lydia e Eren si stavano dirigendo al refettorio della base quando Lydia ricevette un messaggio di Olivia.  
>«Oh Dio. Olivia e Steve ci invitano a bordo della Normandy a cena, con il resto dell'equipaggio. Non serve l'alta uniforme»<br>Dopo averci riflettuto risposero che accettavano.  
>Ognuno tornò al proprio alloggiamento nel tentativo di migliorare la propria persona, stavano per incontrare colui che era considerato il miglior soldato della galassia e altre persone entrate nei libri di testo che studiavano ancora prima di entrare nell'Alleanza<br>Con una discreta ansia superarono il portellone della Normandy, trovando ad accoglierli Steve con Olivia.  
>« Bene. I nostri ospiti sono arrivati.» a parlare era stato John Shepard che insieme ad Ashley stava arrivando dalla sala tattica per dare il benvenuto.<br>Quando fu abbastanza vicino per fare i saluti come si deve, i tre venuti scattarono all'unisono nel migliore saluto militare di cui erano capaci e rimanendo sugli attenti.  
>Per un secondo il primo spettro umano rimase interdetto, mentre tutto il resto della famiglia rise.<p>

Alla fine, sperando di alleviare la tensione degli ospiti rispose al saluto militare e rivolgendosi ai tre «Tenenti, riposo e fate un bel respiro, aiuta ad allentare la tensione.»  
>Olivia decise che era il momento d'intervenire « Papa, mamma vi presento i tenenti di secondo classe Eren Hoover, Lydia Blouse e Mila Zoe»<br>Una volta che le presentazioni furono fatte si diressero al ponte equipaggio, dove ad attenderli c'era il resto degli invitati.  
>Garrus aveva detto il vero, affermando che Steve era andato vicino giudicando il tutto una rimpatriata.<br>Trovarono ad attenderli Garrus, Tali con il loro figlio Arturus, Wrex con Mordin, Grunt, Javik con la figlia Asiria avuta con Liara, Joker, Miranda Lawson,sua sorella Oriana e Kelly Chambers.  
>La cena procedette bene anche per i tre nuovi arrivati che ben si integrarono con gli amici di Steve e Olivia, aiutati dal fatto che le discussioni erano su argomenti normali.<br>Nel corso della cena Olivia e Steve vennero informati che IDA e Ilary, la figlia di Lei e Joker, sarebbero arrivate domani insieme a Vega e Jacob.  
>Miranda aveva ottenuto il grado di maggiore e i suoi figli, una coppia di gemelli avuti grazie all'inseminazione in vitro, Williams Coats ed Henry Coats erano all'accademia Grissom in compagnia di Taiga, la figlia di Jack e Vega, per terminare i loro studi. Anche Jack sarebbe stata assente per via del suo lavoro come direttrice della Grissom.<br>Liara non era potuta venire, causa un importante lavoro che stava portando avanti in delle rovine  
>Oriana e Kelly avevano da tempo una relazione, si erano conosciute quando Oriana aveva deciso di usare la fortuna paterna per aiutare le vittime di guerra e aprire orfanotrofi. Si era anche laureata in medicina e per il suo grande aiuto verso i meno fortunati venne insignita del premio Asari "Dea della benevolenza". Ma quando chiesero a kelly perché era sulla Normandy, fu risposto di aspettare domani.<br>Zaeed e Chakwas dopo aver assieme acquistato un astronave per girare la galassia, si erano ritirati in una località in Messico. Il rapporto che li legava non era mai stato chiarito, anche se non hanno mai smentito un eventuale relazione.  
>Di Kasumi si sapeva solo che stava bene.<br>Su eventuali domande su cosa si stesse preparando, nessuno dei giovani seppe rispondere e i loro genitori non parlavano.  
>Seppero che Samantha Traynor era stata promossa a capo del Centro Comunicazioni Quantiche, importante impianto di comunicazione che migliorava queste ultime.<br>La cena per i tre ospiti si concluse con un tour della Normady, al termine del quale tutti e cinque tornarono al campo base.  
>«Perché tornate con noi? La Normandy è senz'altro più comoda.» domando Lydia<br>« Semplice col nome che portiamo, se incominciassimo a godere di favori tutti penserebbero che siamo viziati o altro. La solista storia.» rispose Steve

Due figure guardavano il gruppo allontanarsi da uno degli osservatori della nave.  
>«Sicuro che abbiamo fatto bene a non chiedere niente dell'incidente a "La Guardia" John?» chiese Ash<br>« Steve è sembrato meno teso e solitario del solito e Olivia si è fatta dei buoni amici. Direi di si.»  
>«Essere genitori. La missione più difficile»<br>«La più difficile in assoluto, Ashley» e gli cinse la vita con il braccio  
>Il mattino, come da programma, tutti coloro che si trovavano alla base in quel momento erano perfettamente in fila e sull'attenti nello spazio centrale , davanti a loro sul palco allestito salirono John Shepard seguito da tutti i suoi più stretti collaboratori e amici.<br>Potendo osservare la scena dall'alto si capiva l'organizzazione del campo, delle circa cinquecento persone presenti almeno centocinquanta erano impiegate per la sicurezza e per mantenere operativo il campo, dai rimanenti andavano poi tolti gli istruttori, a quel punto rimanevano i soldati che in quel momento formavano quadrati da 50 individui l'uno .  
>«SOLDATI, SIAMO ADDESTRATI AD AGIRE QUINDI NON VI FARO' PERDERE TEMPO, ESSENDO VENUTI QUI SENZA SAPERNE IL MOTIVO.»<br>Shepard indica con una mano un punto nel cielo sopra di lui, istintivamente tutti alzarono la sguardo senza vedere niente, ci volle qualche istante prima che qualcuno notasse come una porzione di cielo sembrasse diversa, la stessa differenza che poteva esserci a vedere qualcosa a occhio nudo e poi attraverso una lente, in quel momento qualsiasi cosa fosse divenne visibile rivelando la sua vera forma e natura.  
>Era un astronave, una fregata come la Normandy dotata della stessa stazza e di una forma simile, ma più affusolata e appuntita, il muso differiva dalla SR2 perché non era tagliato ma ricordava becco di un uccello predatore e i suoi motori non facevano nessun rumore. La misteriosa astronave atterro in uno spazio lasciato libero non distante dal palco.<br>Da essa scesero due uomini, in divisa dell'Alleanza, che raggiunsero Shepard sul palco, che torno a rivolgersi ai suoi ascoltatori.  
>«HO L'ONORE DI PRESENTARVI JAMES VEGA E JACOB TAYLOR, CAPITANO E PRIMO UFFICIALE DELLA NORMANDY SR3. QUESTA NAVE E' STATA IDEATA E COSTRUITA IN SEGRETO CON L'APPOGGIO DI TUTTE LE SPECIE DELLA GALASSIA E APPARTIENE AL CONSIGLIO DELLA CITTADELLA, A OGNUNO DEI POPOLI E ORGANIZZAZZIONI CHE RAPPRESENTATE VOI QUI»<br>«SIETE STATI CHIAMATI PERCHE' SIETE I MIGLIORI E OGNUNO DI VOI HA LA POTENZIALITA' PER FAR PARTE DEL NUOVO EQUIPAGGIO DELLA SR3. QUESTO NON E' UN OBBLIGO O UN ORDINE, CHI DI VOI NON DESIDERA SALIRE SU QUELLA NAVE DEVE SEMPLICEMNTE ANDARSENE, SAPPIATE CHE POTETE FARLO IN UN QUALSIASI MOMENTO DELLE TRE SETTIMANE IN CUI RIMARRETTE. MA SE DECIDETE DI RIMANERE, DI PROVARE CHE MERITATE DI SALIRE SU QUELLA NAVE SAPPIATE CHE LO FARETE SOLO PERCHE' QUESTO LO VOLETE VOI!  
>MI RENDO CONTO CHE SOLO CINQUANTA SU TUTTI VOI AVRANNO QUESTO PRIVILEGIO, AGLI ALTRI DICO CHE SOLO ESSERE QUI E' MOTIVO DI VANTO, UN RICONOSCIMENTO DELLE VOSTRE CAPACITA'.<br>IL MAGGIORE LAWSON SI OCCUPERA DELLA VOSTRA PREPARAZIONE, PROVE E VALUTAZIONI, VI ILLUSTRERA ORA IN COSA CONSISTERA'.»

L'addestramento ideato faceva apparire quelli sostenuti ridicoli ed ebbe inizio subito, e prevedeva a formare un equipaggio con le competenze per affrontare anche ciò che non si conosceva.  
>Al mattino si facevano le stesse cose del corso base di combattimento con spaventose lavata dagli istruttori per come venivano fatte, solo la perfezione li soddisfaceva. Soprattutto s'imparava l'arte di combattere senza perdere di vista i propri uomini<br>Nel pomeriggio vi erano lezioni su matematica, scienze, galattografia, xenologia, logistica, strategia, tattica, comunicazioni, leggi militari e psicologia del comando e chi ancora c'è la faceva studiava di sera fino a quando gli occhi non bruciavano. Al riguardo bisogna dire che i krogan stupirono comportandosi meglio di quanto si ritenesse possibile, vederne uno studiare dava la sensazione che il mondo andasse all'incontrario.  
>In tutto questo gli eroi della Normandy si aggiravano per il campo, osservando, dando consigli e valutando, spronando tutti a metterci il massimo impegno ma aumentando il nervosismo dei singoli soldati. Questo era poi il motivo per cui era presente Kelly che aveva il compito di fornire supporto psicologico ai singoli soldati e un quadro più completo sul singolo a Miranda.<br>Al termine della prima giornata, mentre Arturus, Mordin, Steve, Asiria, Eren, Mila e Lydia erano in una della sale comuni per concedersi un momento di relax, ebbero una visita inaspettata.  
>Steve era seduto, impegnato in una partita a carte con Lydia, Mila e Mordin quando sentì qualcosa di morbido e voluminoso sulla schiena, a cui seguirono due braccia attorno al collo e al fine una voce femminile nell'orecchio.<br>«Contento di vedermi Steve? Ragazzi, felice di vedervi ancora in forma.» disse la ragazza.  
>«Ilary? Quando sei arrivata? Oggi non ci sono stati trasporti in arrivo.» chiese Steve<br>Ilary era la figlia di Joker e IDA, dotata della stessa abilità del padre ne aveva seguito le orme. Alta 1,65, con bellissimi capelli corvini e un seno abbondante nutriva una vera passione per le navi e ignorava alcuni dettagli sull'origine della madre. Dopo la riattivazione di IDA e dei Geth grazie all'intervento del dottor Archer che utilizzo il codice informatico dell'IA Prothean Vendetta. IDA usando i dati del progetto Overlord, il cui scopo era stabilire una connessione neurale uomo macchina, trasferì la propria essenza in un corpo umano ricreato sulle forme di quello artificiale, la cui unica parte sintetica era costituita dal lobo sinistro del cervello. Tutto fu reso possibile dal supporto di Shepard che si offrì come garante davanti al Consiglio e ogni informazione segretata.  
>Il Consiglio uso i dati raccolti, i soli esistenti, per prendere le misure necessarie affinché non potesse ripetersi altrove, ora che avevano avuto la dimostrazione che era possibile.<br>«Trasporti? Io viaggio solo con classe, sono arrivata con la SR3.» rispose lei.  
>«Eri a bordo di quella meraviglia? Ti invidio, ci avevano detto che tu e IDA sarete arrivati ma c'è ne eravamo dimenticati, scusa. Ma perché salti fuori solo ora?» intervenne Arturus<br>« L'addestramento è iniziato subito e non mi pareva il caso di disturbare, cosi mia madre ed io siamo andati alla SR2.»  
>«Va bene, ma cosa fai qui? » chiese il krogan, Mordin.<br>A questa domanda Ilary ebbe un attimo d'esitazione  
>«Pare non abbiate capito, sono arrivato sulla SR3 ma come suo pilota.»<br>Ci volle un attimo perché i presenti capissero il significato di queste parole e lo sguardo fu di tale sorpresa che lei ne fu quasi offesa  
>«Non capisco di cosa vi sorprendiate! Sono un pilota dopotutto, un tenente timoniere dell'Alleanza.»<br>Intervenne Steve «Va bene, ma non sei un po' giovane e non hai nessuna esperienza di combattimento in volo?»  
>« Sai Steve, questo può risultare davvero offensivo.» rispose lei<br>«Scusa, pessimo uso di parole, intendevo, ci sono piloti con molto più esperienza pratica di te.»  
>« Rispondo a tutti parafrasando mio padre "Io non sono un timoniere qualsiasi, non sono brava. Non sono neanche eccezionale. Sono il miglio timoniere dell'intera Alleanza e della galassia. Sono l'unica in grado di far danzare la SR3»<br>«Di sicuro sei sicura di te Ilary» commentò l'asari  
>«Grazie Asiria.»<br>«Un tantino superba. Mi sembra che il discorso di Joker fosse più modesto.» replicò Arturus  
>«D'altronde i miei test hanno superato quelli di mio padre e poi Arturus non pensi che dovresti andare da Olivia. L'ho incrociata venendo qui e abbiamo parlato, non mi sembra il caso di lasciare una donna cosi da sola, sembrava stesse aspettando qualcuno.» Ilary sorrideva compiaciuta.<br>Senza dire niente Arturus uscì e Ilary gridò « Si dirigeva al poligono di tiro.»  
>«Ehi Ilary, quei due non dovrebbero vedersela da soli? E magari potresti lasciarmi andare?» commentò Steve<br>«Emani un piacevole tepore.» fu invece la risposta del pilota.  
>« Tuchanka è già abbastanza calda.» sentenziò Steve<br>Olivia aveva sparato qualche colpo alla sagoma in lontananza, distesa al suolo e usando gli infrarossi, l'aveva centrata ma non era soddisfatta. Il colpo non andava esattamente dove voleva.  
>«Penso che il mirino sia spostato a destra di 1 micron, se vuoi tentare il colpo 1+1 dovresti correggerlo.»<br>Il colpo 1+1 era un colpo in cui riuscivano i tiratori più esperti, in cui un proiettile entrava esattamente nel foro di quello che aveva preceduto.  
>«Sicuramente hai qualche consiglio per calibrare bene questo fucile, giusto Arturus?»<br>«Le calibrature sono una specialità di famiglia» e senza aspettare il permesso si sdraio accanto ad Olivia, che non si era mai voltata e guardava fissa nel mirino, mise una mano su quella di Lei che teneva l'impugnatura e con l'altra, passando sulla sua testa, tocco il mirino «Ora dovrebbe andare.»  
>Olivia fece fuoco e finalmente si voltò «Meglio. Qualche messaggio ogni due settimane e quattro chiacchiere la prima volta che ci vediamo di persona.» il tono aveva un che di accusatorio<br>«Hai ragione, ieri sera non sapeva bene cosa dirti, c'era troppo gente e dopo qualche mese di soli messaggi non sapevo bene di cosa parlare.»  
>«A "la Guardia" c'erano diversi ragazzi carini e umani per di più.»<br>«Questo è crudele.» Arturus striscio leggermente più vicino a lei « E dimmi? Molti hanno questa voce calda e profonda, mi sembra di ricordare che ti piacesse.»  
>Questa volta fu Olivia ad avvicinarsi, i loro visi erano vicini «Vero, ma questa calda voce non mi ha ancora detto niente di quello che vorrei sentirmi dire.»<br>«A questo si può rimediare.»  
>Era passata una settimana, ma nessuno se n'era andato. Avere l'occasione di far parte del primo equipaggio della Normandy SR3 era qualcosa che nessuno voleva farsi sfuggire e ogni cosa veniva sopportata. Una sola cosa non riuscivano ad affrontare, la sabbia del deserto che sembrava dotata di vita propria capace d'infilarsi in ogni arma, divisa, letto e nel cibo. Costringendo, ognuno ad un esagerato lavoro extra per mantenere tutto in ordine.<br>Fu in quelle condizioni che Asiria fece il suo ingresso nella sala comune, sguardo trionfante in volto, sicura di trovare li le persone che cercava.  
>«Ragazze seguitemi, ho grandi notizie.»<br>«L'unica notizia sarebbe un modo per far sparire questa sabbia.» a parlare era stato Arturus, impegnato insieme a Steve e Mordin a ripulire le armi.  
>« Non mi pare di avervi citati. In ogni caso ho ricevuto un pacco, bello grosso, da kahje. Un bagno termale Hannar, di quelli che montano sulle loro navi e alloggi fuori dal pianeta, per loro ha lo stesso significato di una sala relax o ricreazione.»<br>«Alieni, non sapete apprezzare il clima salutare di Tuchanka» esclamò Mordin  
>« Aspetta, vuoi dire che quel cassone enorme arrivato oggi e trainato da ben due trasporti krogan era per te?» domandò, stupito, Steve.<br>«Non sono sicuro che sia una buona idea che alcuni soldati godano di privilegi.» si preoccupò Arturus  
>«A che pro essere la figlia del Dio prothean di Kahje, se non si hanno dei privilegi e sono venuta qui invitare le qui presenti Olivia, Ilary, Mila e Lydia a condividere con me il piacere di un bagno in compagnia. Vi informo che ho invitato e hanno già accettato Tali, Miranda , Ashley e IDA»<br>«Non sarebbe male, ma non penso che qualcuno di noi abbia il costume.» dichiarò Lydia  
>«Siamo tutte donne non serve.»<br>«Oh!» Lydia non poteva nascondere un certo imbarazzo. Alla fine dopo una breve discussione le ragazze accettarono. Prima di uscire Asiria si rivolse ancora ai ragazzi.  
>«Siamo tranquille che non farete niente di stupido. Vero?»<br>«Con mia sorella e mia madre presenti finirei all'inferno se lo facessi» rispose Steve  
>«Lo stesso vale per me.» aggiunse Arturus.<br>Gli altri dimostrarono di essere dello stesso avviso.  
>Dopo qualche minuto che furono uscite, Mordin senza rivolgersi a nessuno in particolare disse<br>«Certo sarebbe un impresa degna di grandi guerrieri.»  
>Eren che fino a quel momento era stato in silenzio impegnato al suo factotum si sedette a fianco del krogan incrociandone lo sguardo, entrambi avevano un'espressione d'intesa.<br>Furono richiamati alla realtà dal rumore del precursore delle pistole che Arturus e Steve avevano finito di pulire, in quel momento anche se scariche erano puntate su di loro.  
>Se fosse esistito un uomo cosi fortunato da poter vedere all'interno della struttura recentemente costruita in quel momento... sarebbe morto da uomo felice.<br>Tutte le donne si stavano rilasciando in un tonificante bagno Hanar, mentre IDA discuteva con Tali delle proprietà terapeutiche del bagno, Mila non riusci a trattenersi dal fare i complimenti al comandate Ashley e al maggiore Lawson nonostante l'età e la gravidanza il loro corpo si presentava in perfetta forma grazie al continuo allenamento, mentre Lyda non poteva evitare un certo imbarazzo, aveva sentito che i poteri biotici potevano farle rimanere piccole alle umane ma guardando la Lawson seppe che la diceria era infondata. Ma non era solo per quello che fissava Miranda, alla fine si fece avanti  
>«Maggiore Lawson, posso farle una domanda?»<br>«Certo.»  
>«Perché io e Mila siamo qui? Siamo bravi soldati non eccezionali, quelli sono Olivia e Steve.»<br>La domanda era stata fatta seriamente e tutti guardarono Miranda che si prese un attimo per rispondere  
>«Se ti stai chiedendo se sei qui per questioni di amicizia, la mia risposta è no, come Olivia e Steve non lo sono per motivi di parentela. Seguire questi concetti, serve solo mettere a rischio inutilmente la vita delle persone»<br>«Ti puoi fidare del giudizio di Miranda, non esiste persona più capace di Lei a prendere decisioni distaccate da tutti i sentimenti.» commento Ash  
>« Grazie Ashley, lo considererò un complimento.»<br>Lydia accetto la risposta e tolto questo dubbio si godette il bagno.  
>Rivolgendosi ad Olivia, Asiria chiese « Come procede tra te e Arturus? Centrati i bersagli al poligono di tiro?»<br>«Stiamo insieme, più o meno, lo sapete. Non ho niente da aggiungere.»  
>Fu Ashley ad intervenire «Vi ha mai raccontato come le nostre famiglie vennero a sapere della loro storia?»<br>«Trovo che sia un racconto irresistibile.» dichiarò Tali  
>«Non penso possa interessare.» disse Olivia imbarazzata.<br>Gli sguardi delle altre persone non potevano essere più attenti, quindi Ashley prese a raccontare  
>«Quella sera John e io, a causa di un contrattempo, ci dirigemmo al nostro appartamento sulla Cittadella e appena entrati trovammo loro due mezzi nudi che ci guardavano come se un "Bruto" avesse sfondato la porta.»<br>Gli sguardi si fecero ancora più interessati.  
>«I due innamorati avevano deciso di giocare a strip poker, ma noi non eravamo meno sorpresi perché Olivia ci aveva detto che sarebbe stata altrove. Mentre siamo li a fissarci, John si volta verso di me e sottovoce mi fa "La femmina è compito tuo" e detto questo, scappa su per le scale.»<br>Un coro di risate accolse la notizia.  
>«Io non ero meno sbigottita nel vedere l'eroe della galassia scappare e lasciarmi sola con due persone con addosso solo l'intimo, pare che fossimo arrivati quando le cose si facevano calde.<br>A quel punto senza idee grido "Sull'attenti e vestitevi",quindi si alzano e rivolgendomi ad Arturus dico " Figliolo, per favore girati, quel tuo attenti è imbarazzante per una donna sposata " e  
>dopo dei saluti molto veloci mi ritrovai a litigare con Olivia sia perché ci aveva mentito che per combattere l'imbarazzo.»<br>Al termine Olivia fu preda di diverse battute, l'unica in suo aiuto fu Tali.  
>«Sapeva quello che voleva e l'ha ottenuto, anche altre dovrebbero fare cosi.» intervenne Miranda spostando lo sguardo su Ilary<br>«Cosa ?» commentò il pilota  
>Olivia presa di mira, fu ben felice che toccasse ad altri « Lo sanno tutti che è da una vita che ci provi con Steve, senza successo.»<br>Ilary ,rossa in viso, prese a negare ma senza troppa convinzione, fu IDA, sua madre, a darle il colpo di grazia « In presenza di Steve il tuo linguaggio corporea cambia manifestando involontariamente segnali che confermano la tua verginità, l'intenzione di sedurre il maschio e a far capire che sei pronta all'accoppiamento.»  
>Segui un momento di assoluto imbarazzo, nessuno parlava.<br>Fu Olivia a riprendere il discorso «Che sappia mia fratello non ha mai avuto una ragazza e penso sia ancora vergine, ti posso però confermare che gli piacciono le donne. Ti consiglio di evitare di perdere tempo e di dirgli le cose come stanno, odia i giri di parole e i sottintesi, una tattica diretta con lui e la migliore.»  
>«Be, ecco...» borbottò il pilota<br>«Faccio il tifo per te Ilary» l'incitamento giunse da Ashley e fece decidere Ilary sul da farsi.  
>La sera successiva Steve stava seguendo Ilary, aveva chiesto il suo aiuto per alcune casse di provviste sulla SR3 ed era felice di poter dare un'occhiata in anteprima.<br>All'interno della stiva, lui fu attratto da un telo di grandi dimensioni che nascondeva qualcosa. Dalle dimensioni poteva essere una navetta, alla domanda su cos'era Ilary rispose  
>«Non lo so, hanno detto che è un regalo per tuo padre.»<br>Seguendo le indicazioni di Lei volto dietro a delle casse di grandi dimensioni  
>«Qui ci sono delle coperte per terra, niente provviste» disse<br>Lo spintone lo colse impreparato e ruzzolo sulle coperte distese, prima di poter fare qualsiasi cosa Ilary fu sopra di su Lui «Steve, io...»  
>A interromperli un urlo animalesco proveniente dall'esterno, seguito da colpi ed esplosioni.<br>Passarono pochi istanti dal verso iniziale a quando una squadra di tre individui entro nella stiva della SR3 e la perlustrarono.  
>«Squadra beta, stiva sicura» disse l'uomo alla ricetrasmittente nel casco.<br>Mentre fuori nel buio della sera si combatteva, la Normandy SR3 si alzo in volo con una destinazione sconosciuta

Un ora prima...  
>Il turian entro nella tenda chiudendone l'entrata e tolse uno dei panelli che formavano il pavimento, pote vedere il nudo suolo e il buco che aveva fatto, impiegandoci più tempo del dovuto sia per la durezza del terreno che per l'impossibilità ad usare apparecchi elettrici per via del rumore. Apri una delle casse presenti estraendone un oggetto la cui parte bassa era formata da un asta metallica di 40 cm e in cima un cubo con a lato delle manopole. Afferro saldamente l'oggetto per queste ultime e lo spinse con forza nel foro, lo accese e risistemo il pannello nascondendo perfettamente quello che era successo. Una volta finito usci...<p>

Nota dell'autore: so che la parte del bagno poteva essere evitata, ma non ho resistito a metterla.


	9. Perdite

L'uomo stava guardando fuori dalla stazione Arcturus sorridendo per le ultime notizie, la Normandy SR3 era in loro possesso.  
>Contemplò l'oggetto che aveva reso possibile il loro piano e che presto avrebbe cambiato la galassia, una piccola sfera metallica che poteva essere tenuta nel palmo di una mano, a vederla chiunque avrebbe pensato a uno strumento antistress o a un soprammobile, come nel suo caso. La teneva infatti esposta in bella vista sulla sua scrivania, per chi non aveva ricevuto il "dono di Shepard" era solo metallo.<br>Per ironia della sorte, tutto era stato reso possibile proprio dal comandante che aveva distrutto i razziatori.  
>Presto il lavoro di anni sarebbe giunto al termine. Avendo tempo si mise a ripensare alla sua vita e alle scelte fatte a partire dal 2186 l'anno del "risveglio", come veniva chiamato da quelli come lui.<br>Nell'immediato dopo guerra sorse un problema che nessuno aveva previsto.  
>Il crucibolo aveva distrutto i Razziatori e la loro tecnologia, ma non aveva avuto effetto su chi era solo indottrinato. Costoro erano sotto il loro controllo ma senza avere in corpo la loro tecnologia e quando furono distrutti per molti di loro fu un autentico shock.<br>Non essendo semplicemente macchine, il crucibolo causo nei razziatori un dolore e un trauma non differente da quello di un qualsiasi essere vivente colpito a morte. Questi, come l'ultimo spasmo di creature morenti, trasmisero qualcosa di loro alle persone da essi indottrinate con effetti diversi a seconda del livello d'indottrinamento. Quelli su cui avevano un controllo superficiale poterono tornare a una vita normale e solo una parte ebbe problemi psichici di media gravità , gli altri con un livello d'indottrinamento maggiore andarono in buona parte incontro a una morte dolorosa ma un certo numero riusci a sopravvivere, di questi un numero ancora più esiguo aveva ricevuto il "dono di Shepard".  
>Nei primi mesi da quell'evento aveva creduto d'impazzire, sentiva voci e la notte era peggio per via dei sogni poi, guidato dal fato o dalla disperazione, parti nello spazio per cercare altri come lui e gli ci volle quasi un anno per trovare la prima persona. Continuando nella ricerca trovò molte altre persone nel suo stato, che però avevano subito gravi danni mentali e che ora vivevano solo in attesa della morte, altri che invece avevano avuto la sua stessa intuizione e si erano messi a vagare nello spazio. Alla fine formano un gruppo di una quarantina di persone composte da molte razze diverse anche se non tutte.<br>Per cinque anni vissero in una comunità isolata nei sistemi Terminus,cercando di capire cosa era cambiato in loro, riuscendoci grazie alle doti mentali delle asari della loro comunità.  
>In un esperimento queste collegarono tra loro le menti di tutti i presenti, come in un puzzle in cui un singolo pezzo può non avere senso o trarre in inganno, cosi quello che era nelle menti d'ognuno andò a completare quello di un altro. Erano informazioni sulla tecnologia dei razziatori.<br>L'esperimento venne condotto più volte, ottenendo ogni volta nuove informazioni, un attenuazione del senso di malessere, di stordimento delle loro menti svaniva.  
>Quando riuscirono a dare un senso a quel sapere che avevano forzatamente ricevuto, scomparvero anche i loro mali. Per tale motivo molti della piccola comunità deciso d'andarsene, unitisi per risolvere il loro problema ora desideravano solo un ritorno a una vita normale.<br>Rimasero una quindicina di persone, tra cui lui, curiose di sapere a cosa sarebbe stato possibile fare con le conoscenze acquisite. Molte si rivelarono inutili perché parziali, altri si ritenne meglio lasciar perdere o erano conoscenze di posti e luoghi famigliari e altri sconosciuti, solo una diede pieno risultato e il suo sviluppo portò a una piccola sfera legata al processo d'indottrinamento.  
>Ci vollero mesi per usarla correttamente, ma alla fine ne capirono potere e limiti. La prima cosa imparata usando la tecnologia dei razziatori era che il preconcetto secondo cui più grande uguale a più forte era sbagliato. La sfera era piccola, ma poteva fare grandi cose.<br>La prima scoperta fu che due persone precedentemente indottrinate, tenendola in mano potevano comunicare mentalmente tra loro anche trovandosi su pianeti differenti.  
>La capacità della sfera di rivelare all'utilizzatore la presenza e numero di chi in passato aveva subito l'indottrinamento, su tutta la superficie del pianeta.<br>La possibilità d'influenzare i pensieri delle persone, anche a enormi distanza ma questa capacità era influenzata della forza di volontà dei soggetti coinvolti. Una volontà forte avrebbe richiesto più tempo per accettare un ordine e se entrambe le persone possedevano la sfera la più forte avrebbe avuto al meglio su l'altra. Ma, allora,su quella via si decise di non proseguire.  
>Avevano anche un potere che funzionava solo a distanza ravvicinata. Chi si trovava nel loro raggio d'azione sarebbe caduto completamente sotto il controllo di chi deteneva la sfera, incapace di rifiutare qualsiasi ordine.<br>Tuttavia nessuna di queste abilità avrebbe funzionato su una persona che al tempo della guerra non fosse stata anche se solo in minima parte indottrinata, la sfera non aveva potere su chi non era stato sotto il controllo dei razziatori.  
>Queste capacità ad ampio raggio della sfera, ad eccezione di quella telepatica più simile a quella di un trasmettitore quantico, erano date da quella che si poteva definire una facoltà parassitaria della sfera. Era in grado di utilizzare qualsiasi cosa in cui scorresse energia per trasferire la propria usando quella presente per nutrirsi, un comportamento non diverso da quella di una pianta parassita che usa la linfa della pianta ospite per nutrirsi. Era quindi utile in aree popolate, ma in pianeti privi di una civiltà tecnologica o in zone prive di energia diventava quasi inutile.<br>Qui sulla stazione Arcturus il suo effetto arrivava ovunque, ma sarebbe bastato lasciare la sua stanza senza energia per far diventare quella sfera veramente un soprammobile.  
>Come dice il proverbio "i guai cercano chi non li vuole", cosi giunsero anche da loro e si manifestarono in una banda di mercenari del branco sanguinario in cerca di saccheggio. L'Agenzia N7 di Shepard aveva queste costretto queste bande a spingersi lontano dai sistemi che erano solite frequentare, giungendo nei punti più isolati dei sistemi Terminus.<br>Quando se ne andarono portarono via tutto quello che poterono, ma non le sfere ritenute privi di valore lasciando dietro di loro solo una decina di superstiti.  
>Fu allora che elaborarono il piano che stava finalmente prendendo forma, la cui riuscita avrebbe portato alla scomparsa di ogni crimine dalla galassia.<br>Si erano però dati due regole, non apparire più del necessario evitando ruoli pubblici e se necessario provocare il numero minimo di morti.  
>Con l'uso delle sfere non fu difficile entrare in politica e farsi eleggere, facendo votare a loro volta persone un tempo indottrinate, ma di debole volontà facili da manipolare. In quel periodo si ebbero un gran numero di persone sconosciute che decisero di darsi alla politica, riuscendo a raggiungere una discreta posizione.<br>Infiltrando uomini in tutti gli schiarimenti politici e organizzazioni, ne influenzò elezioni e piani.  
>Fu così che lui riusci a farsi eleggere come capo della commissione che supervisionava il progetto della Normandy SR3.<br>Sul terminale del suo ufficio vide apparire la schermata delle chiamate d'emergenza.  
>Si prese un attimo per rispondere, sapeva cos'era ma la sua ignoranza doveva apparire sincera.<br>Olivia era nel letto dell'infermeria a fissarsi le mani e le braccia bendate, inorridita per quello che era successo solo poche ora prima e preoccupata per il fratello.  
>Rivivendo con la mente gli eventi si ricordò che era incominciato tutto la sera prima quando insieme ad Arturus si stava dirigendo dagli altri, quando avvertirono un tremore nel suolo e un enorme sagoma schizzo fuori dal terreno urlando.<br>Ricordava la corsa verso il riparo, il suono degli allarmi e gli spari, fedele alla regola di fidarsi solo delle armi a porta di mano estrasse la pistola che portava con se da quando era al campo. Da dietro un riparo lei e Arturus si sporsero per vedere e per un attimo a entrambi manco il coraggio, un divoratore di una trentina di metri era emerso dentro al campo.  
>Sopra di lui, ben visibile, passo la Normandy SR3.<br>Non poterono però perdere tempo a chiedersi cosa accadesse, saltarono fuori dalla copertura in direzioni opposte quando il corpo del divoratore ricadde schiacciando il loro riparo.  
>Olivia perse di vista Arturus, ma continuò a muoversi sparando contro la bestia, suo padre le aveva parlato di quelle creature e sapeva che affrontarne uno privo di armatura e scudi era troppo pericoloso, per gli attacchi di acido che lanciavano.<br>Mentre intorno a Lei risuonava il rumore di centinaia di armi in azioni, il caos raggiunse il suo apice quando altri due divoratori uscirono dal terreno.  
>Fu in quel momento che vide una scena impossibile da dimenticare. A una decina di metri di distanza dalla sua posizione sbucò da una curva Lydia che venne colpita da un attacco di acido, la vide crollare e li rimanere.<br>Lydia rimase cosi, in quella pozza, con lo sguardo verso l'alto e urlando per il dolore, Olivia, sconvolta dall'orrore, vide in pochi istanti la pelle del amica sciogliersi letteralmente, insieme ai vestiti, mostrando i muscoli sottostanti.  
>Quello che rimaneva del viso di una Lydia si inclino nella direzione di un Olivia, impietrita e sconvolta, che fissava immobile l'amica.<br>Urlando per farsi forza Olivia scattò verso di lei, indifferente a quello che le capitava intorno, prese Lydia in braccio urlando per il dolore quando l'acido le toccò le braccia, riuscì a raggiungere un locale docce li vicino e usò l'acqua per lavare via il liquido corrosivo da loro  
>Trasportò Lydia in infermeria, mentre rimandava giù conati di vomito per la vista che quest'ultima rappresentava, aveva gravi ustioni di acido sull'intero corpo. Quando vi giunse affido Lydia ai medici in un infermeria ancora stranamente vuota, mentre qualcuno provvedeva alle sue ferite.<br>Quando fece per andarsene il medico glielo impedì «Cosa pensa di fare Tenente, con quelli mani sarà solo un inutile peso fuori di qui.»  
>Olivia lo ignorò scostandolo bruscamente e senti una lieve puntura al collo «Scusi tenente, ma non ho tempo da perdere.» e si addormentò<br>Al suo risveglio al mattino la vista era offuscata e le ci volle un attimo per riconoscere la madre e Arturus  
>«Ehi! Ciao tesoro.» disse Ashley<br>« Mamma...mmhh...i divoratori che fine hanno fatto?»  
>« Sono morti tranquilla, c'è tempo per i particolari per ora ti dico solo che la Normandy ha contribuito a farli fuori. Tuo padre era qui fino a poco fa.»<br>Non ne era sicura per lo stordimento che sentiva in corpo, ma le pareva che sua madre avesse un tono che non le aveva mai sentito. Non le sembrava di percepire la solita decisione che usava anche quando le cose andavano male.  
>Una terza persona le si avvicinò e guardandola si ricordò di Lydia<br>« Mila, Lydia come sta?»  
>« Olivia faresti meglio a riposare.» suggerì il turian<br>«Arturus non interferire con la mia squadra. Mila rispondimi!»  
>«E' morta, anche Eren.»<br>A quella notizia il suo volto sbianco,furiosa con se stessa si tiro su con le mani nonostante le ferite «Dimmi tutto!»  
>«Da quello che hanno detto i medici è morta poco dopo che l'hai portata qui,non hanno potuto fare niente tranne dare antidolorifici per evitarle inutili dolori. Eren non lo so, pare che nessuno abbia visto come sia successo. Aveva la parte inferiore del corpo come schiacciata da una pressa, probabilmente è deceduto a causa di uno di quegli attacchi che fanno i divoratori quando colpiscono il suolo con il proprio corpo.»<br>«Mi voglio alzare!»  
>Si mise a sedere, nonostante le proteste di chi la circondava « Sto bene, questo letto serve ad altri. Dov'è Steve? Quell'associale non degna sua sorella di una visita!» non era arrabbiata con lui, ma al momento l'avrebbe voluto vicino, per sfogare con qualcuno quella rabbia cieca che sentiva in corpo.<br>Vedendo le loro espressioni , nacque in Lei un angoscia che si sostituì alla rabbia. Fu Arturus a farsi avanti « Steve e Ilary sono scomparsi, li stiamo cercando ma non abbiamo trovato ancora niente.»  
>Incrocio lo sguardo della madre e fu sufficiente per cogliere il dubbio che le albergava nell'animo, la paura che quella possibilità che nessuno osava dire, potesse essere vera.<p> 


	10. Prima mossa

Era passata un ora e IDA era nel centro di comando della Normandy, seduta in disparte non lontana da quelli che per una vita sono stati la sua famiglia, ancora stava male per la sensazioni che aveva provato. Da quando era entrata in un corpo organico aveva provato emozioni a cui non aveva mai pensato, la prima volta che aveva toccato la neve aveva potuto sentire il freddo e il bagnato ma in una forma che mai aveva creduto possibile, come il primo abito da lei indossato e l'attenzione iniziale di Joker che lei si ricordasse di vestirsi quando uscivano, ma che a volte lui dimenticava quando rimanevano a casa, la sua prima esperienza sessuale e il fatto che il suo modo di agire senza imbarazzo mettesse a disagio Joker, fino a quel momento non aveva capito perché gli organici lo cercassero per motivi diversi dalla riproduzione. Dai suoi dati durante l'accoppiamento, il battito aumenta, il corpo è sottoposto a uno stress generale in certi momenti doloroso e le abilità cognitive diminuiscono e se la natura non l'avesse reso estremamente piacevole le specie organiche si sarebbero estinte, questo era ciò che razionalmente sapeva. Ma dopo il primo atto non poté fare a meno di rivolgersi a Joker dicendo «Ritengo siano necessarie ulteriori informazioni e test.» quella frase ebbe il potere di far fare a Joker la faccia più stupita e con il sorriso più ebete che ricordasse «Sempre pronto ad aiutarti.» e scoppiò a ridere.  
>Quando rimase incinta scoprì che la sua conoscenza al riguardo era incompleta o errata, una volta Ashley le permise di toccare la pancia e sentire i movimenti della piccola Olivia, ma avere una vita dentro di se era una cosa totalmente diversa. Al percepire i primi movimento del feto fu come avere la conferma della sua presenza, inizio a farsi un immagine mentale del futuro bambino, passando attraverso tutta una gamma di emozioni: gioia, felicità, commozione, dolore, ansia, rabbia.<br>Durante l'attacco provò odio e piacere nel uccidere quegli animali che, senza saperlo, mettevano in pericolo la vita di sua figlia, mai prima di allora si era trovata in una situazione altrettanto percilosa.  
>Mentre atterravano con la SR2 fu presa del panico, solo Joker seduto acconto a Lei, sul sedile del pilota, riusci con le sue parole impedire che cedesse ad esso in quei momenti e nei successivi.<br>In quelle ore mentre cercava tracce di Ilary e Steve, usando la sola abilità che le era rimasta dal suo vecchio corpo, poteva collegarsi a un terminale usandolo senza bisogno di mani e comandi vocali grazie al suo emisfero sinistro, all'idea che sua figlia "potesse aver terminato le sue funzioni", non era in gradi di esprimere l'idea in altri termini, senti un dolore come un buco nero che gli scavava nell'animo.  
>Solo quando aveva visionato un filmato in cui entravano nella SR3 sentì un sollievo tale da essere quasi doloroso, non perse tempo e corse a dirlo ad Ashley e Shepard che avevano vissuto fino a quel momento le su stesse emozioni.<br>Ora si trovava li, nella sala di comando, distrutta da tutto quello che aveva provato in un giorno solo -"Essere una IA era più semplice" -pensò.  
>In quel momento fecero il loro ingresso Wrex e Shepard, il krogan trasportando qualcosa a spalla.<br>Presero posto attorno al terminale centrale della sala.  
>Fu Shepard a prendere la parola:<br>«Penso sia ora di capire cos'è accaduto. Questo che vedete...» Wrex poso l'oggetto sul terminale « è stato usato per provocare i divoratori e Wrex sa di cosa si tratta.»  
>«Infatti, lo usiamo noi krogan nelle nostre cacce ai divoratori, è un esca sonica e serve a emettere potenti onde sonore nel suolo, ma non ne avevo mai vista una cosi, questa è stata notevolmente potenziata. Quando si usano riescono ad attirare divoratori al massimo di dieci metri, mai di cosi grossi ma è anche il motivo per cui la Normandy è riuscita a farli fuori facilmente, i divoratori attirati da una di queste divengono più aggressivi del solito e confusi, non si ritirano nel suolo per sferrare nuovi attacchi ma rimangono alla scoperto, proprio come hanno fatto questi. Ed è stato poi il motivo per cui mi sono messo a cercarla.»<br>« Andiamo avanti. Steve, cosa ci faceva sulla SR3? Non aveva l'autorizzazione e Ilary dal registro risultava a terra.» chiese Shepard  
>«Stai mettendo in dubbio la mia bambina, Capitano?» dall'interfono giunse la voce di Joker, anche se poteva entrare nella sala comando, preferiva ascoltare dalla cabina.<br>«No, Joker. Tua figlia ha la mia fiducia, ma voglio capire.»  
>IDA si fece avanti « A questa domanda posso rispondere io Shepard. Ritengo che Ilary abbia convinto Steve a salire sulla SR3 per motivi romantici. Direi che la frase "Posto sbagliato nel momento sbagliato" sia perfetta in questo caso.»<br>Shepard si massaggio la fronte con la mano, poté udire IDA parlare al suo comunicatore privato dicendo sottovoce «Ti spiego dopo Joker»  
>La riunione andò avanti<br>« Come stanno James e Jacob? Possono dirci qualcosa di utile su come la SR3 è stata rubata?»  
>Fu Oriana a rispondere « Jacob era cosciente fino a poca fa, ha una ferita da fucile di precisione alla spalla e segni di bruciature tipiche di un canone fasico. Dal suo racconto risulta che sono usciti dalla SR3 quando hanno sentito i primi spari, incrociando una pattuglia di soldati con divisa dell'Alleanza in direzione apposta alla loro che ha aperto il fuoco, pare che lo abbiano evitato per pure fortuna. Da qua in poi Jacob non è stato in gradi di dirmi cos'è successo a James, il cecchino l'ha colpito gettandolo a terra e mentre si rialzava e stato colpito perdendo i sensi.<br>Riguardo a James è stato colpito alla schiena da un colpo di taglio, seguito da un affondo che gli ha attraversato alcuni organi, ha bisogno di cure mediche che qui non gli possiamo dare.»  
>Seguendo un intuizione Miranda chiese alla sorella di mostrare i dati sulle ferite di James e delle bruciature di Jacob, dopo un breve studio fu pronta a parlare<br>«Che ci crediate o no, le ferite di James sono state inferte da un Phantom, cosi come le bruciature di Jacob sono il risultato del canone fasico montato sulle mano sinistra e azzarderei che la ferita alla spalla sia opera di un fucile Nemesis.»  
>Esprimendo il pensiero di tutti fu Ashley a intervenire<br>«E' da più di un ventennio che Cerberus è stato distrutto, dopo la guerra e la morte dell'uomo misterioso erano rimaste alcune sacche, mentre la maggior parte dell'organizzazione andava in pezzi da sola, ma le abbiamo annientate tutte. Dobbiamo credere che sia risorto?»  
>«Quello oppure qualcuno che possiede la stessa tecnologia, potrebbe averla acquistata abbastanza facilmente sul mercato nero.»<br>«Ma perché lasciare invita James e Jacob? Se è davvero Cerberus ognuno di noi dovrebbe avere una bella taglia sulla testa.»  
>«A questo non so rispondere Ashley.»<br>« Grazie delle informazioni Miranda.» disse Shepard, sul volto un espressione preoccupata per la recente notizia.«Immagino che a quel punto sia stato facile salire sulla SR3. Il colpo è stato troppo ben preparato, dovevano essere attrezzati per superare in pochi minuti la sicurezza e cancellare i filmati. A quel punto la SR3 è decollata sotto lo sguardo di tutti noi seguita, dietro mio ordine, dalla SR2. Joker, IDA e Tali eravate a bordo. Cos'è successo?»  
>Dall'interfono intervenne Joker<br>«Ci siamo messi subito all'inseguimento come ordinato, IDA mi era accanto come copilota. Ma non siamo riusciti a starle dietro, mi spiace...era troppo veloce e appena giunti nello spazio hanno occultato la nave divenendo invisibile, sia ai sensori che ai nostri occhi.»  
>«Non è stato commesso nessun errore di pilotaggio, Joker ha fatto tutto il possibile»IDA aveva parlato in difesa del marito.<br>«E' vero, Joker non ha colpa ma nemmeno la Normady, è' una buona nave ma la SR3 è stata fatta per superarla..beh...lo ha fatto..bosh'tet...ero in sala macchine, io e gli ingegneri abbiamo spremuto il nucleo al massimo.» spiegò Tali  
>« A quel punto siamo tornati indietro...è stato divertente decapitare dei divoratori con un colpo del cannone principale.» fini di raccontare Joker<br>« Non ho mai pensato che la colpa fosse di qualcuno o della nave. Voglio solo accertare cos'è successo.» Shepard si rivolse quindi a Garrus e Grunt  
>«Quali sono le condizioni del campo?» aveva infatti chiesto al turian e al primo spettro krogan di verificare lo stato della base e organizzare i soccorsi.<br>Fu Grunt a rispondere, era successo sul suo pianeta e gli sembrava giusto cosi.  
>«Una quindicina di morti e una decina di feriti e alcuni dispersi, un risultato fortunato. Se la Normandy non fosse tornata subito indietro facendo durare l'attacco dei divoratori solo pochi minuti le perdite sarebbero state maggiori»<br>Fu la volta del Turian di parlare  
>«E' vero, quasi tutti i soldati erano senza armatura per difendersi dagli acidi di quei vermoni e nessuno aveva armi pesanti adatte, però si sono comportati bene. Non ci sono state scene di panico e tutti hanno combattuto o aiutato i feriti. La sicurezza è intervenuta subito facendo il possibile.»<br>«Direi che la situazione ora si è fatta più chiara. Ascoltate. Ho intenzione di partire tra quindici minuti, ci dirigeremo alla Cittadella e lasceremo James e Jacob all'ospedale, non dubito che il Consiglio vorrà sentire cos'è successo, la SR3 è stata un notevole investimento. Ho già inviato una breve comunicazione dell'accaduto, al più presto manderò un rapporto completo con le informazioni che mi avete dato. Ho contatto Liara e ci dovrebbe aspettare sulla Cittadella, se siamo fortunati avrà delle informazioni per noi. Grunt voglio che rimani qui e cerchi informazioni, qualcuno deve aver messo quell'esca sonica. Voglio sapere chi?»  
>«Certo Shepard.» rispose il krogan<br>«Per il resto dovremmo muoverci velocemente, non mi stupirei sei i politici trasformassero il tutto in una caccia alle streghe. Soprattutto se Cerberus fosse veramente resuscitato.» disse Shepard terminando il suo discorso.  
>«Politici, davvero non capisco come in questo ciclo vi possiate fidare di gente che potrebbe non aver mai combattuto o impugnato un arma.» a parlare era stato Javik, finora in silenzio.<br>Dopo questa frase, la riunione si sciolse.  
>Wrex scese dall'astronave con la voglia di sparare a qualcosa di degno, si sentiva arrabbiato, nervoso e frustato, qualcuno l'aveva preso in giro e umiliato di fronte alle persone che più rispettava. Quando aveva saputo della faccenda della SR3 e di trovare un posto sicuro per i test dell'equipaggio, si era fatto avanti proponendo Tuchanka sperando cosi di dar prova dell'affidabilità dei Krogan e per provare la fiducia delle altre specie verso la sua. Avanzò la sua proposta puntando su due fattori fondamentali, la possibilità di garantire uno spazio sicuro lontano da qualsiasi centro abitato grazie all'ambiente pericoloso e che proprio quest'ultimo sarebbe servito a tenere lontano i curiosi. Come sempre Shepard gli diede fiducia non per un motivo in particolare, erano amici e se Wrex era sicuro che quel posto andava bene, lo era anche Lui.<br>Il krogan tirò una testata a un muro li vicino, chiunque ci fosse dietro aveva macchiato il suo onore, messo in dubbio l'affidabilità del suo popolo e la fiducia che il suo "fratello " umano aveva riposto in Lui. «Farò delle coppe, con i teschi di quelli dietro a tutto questo.» borbotto fra se.  
>«Padre» disse qualcuno alle sue spalle<br>«Mordin. Che c'è? Cosa fai qui?»  
>«Andrò con gli altri. Li seguirò sulla Cittadella»<br>«Cosa?... Che pensi di poter fare? Se pensi che partano per una grande avventura ti sbagli, siete ancora dei cuccioli. Saranno i vostri vecchi a occuparsi della faccenda.»  
>«Non sono un cucciolo e gli altri sono il mio Krantt, è mio dovere andare con loro anche se non potrò fare niente.»<br>Wrex non poté fare a meno di pensare al rito di passaggio del figlio, dove si era presentato con Arturus e Olivia come suo Krantt. Per l'occasione si erano ritrovati quasi tutti su Tuchanka per festeggiare Mordin al termine del rito, ma quando alla domanda su chi avrebbe ucciso per lui un turian e un umana dai capelli rossi si fecero avanti, la sorpresa fu enorme. Olivia era la figlia di Shepard e nessuno avrebbe obiettato, ma un turian, la sorpresa tra le file del clan Urdnot fu enorme, per non parlare di quella dei loro genitori e della sua. Wrex fu costretto a farsi avanti e a garantire sull'onore e coraggio di Arturus davanti alla sciamano e al resto del clan.  
>Mentre i genitori si preoccupavano, i loro coetanei costretti a rimanere ad aspettare erano invidiosi.<br>« Olivia, perché vai tu e non io?» chiese Steve  
>« Perché sono io la maggiore.»<br>Alla fine erano ritornati, vittoriosi e con un divoratore morto di cui vantarsi, come dimostrava ancora una foto di loro tre sulla carcassa dell'animale.  
>Terminati questi pensieri, si concentrò di nuovo sul figlio e gli tirò una testata in stile Krogan<br>«Cosa fai ancora qui? Prendi le tue cose e raggiungi il tuo Krantt.»  
>«Tornerò con cicatrici di cui vantarmi.» e corse verso la Normandy<br>Wrex lo vide raggiungere Arturus e stringersi a vicenda la mano, gli ricordavano Lui e Garrus quando si erano recati su Sur'Kesh a recuperare le femmine Krogan.  
>La Normandy era appena partita per la Cittadella e il viaggio sarebbe durato sei ore, quando Olivia dopo essere stata visitata da Oriana entro nella cabina dei suoi. Rispetto a prima si sentiva meglio, soprattutto grazie alla notizia che Steve era vivo.<br>«Olivia come va? Con tutto quello che è successo non abbiamo parlato molto.»  
>«Bene papa, vorrei parlare con voi. Se posso?»<br>«Oh, tesoro, vieni qui.» Ashley abbraccio la figlia «Parlaci ogni volta che vuoi. Dicci tutto»  
>«Voi...come avete fatto..ad andare avanti? Tu papa, dopo Akuze sei andato avanti anche se devi aver visto dieci volte peggio quello che ho visto io...se penso a Lydia» si concesse un attimo per riprendersi, ogni volta che pensava in che modo orribile era morta l'amica si sentiva male<br>« Mamma, la tua intera unità è stata distrutta ma hai continuato ad affrontare il mondo, ho perso due persone e mio fratello è in pericolo. Mi sento come se stessi per crollare. Come hai fatto?»  
>I suoi genitori si guardarono. Olivia sulla carta era un tenente, aveva raggiunto quel grado in un epoca di relativa pace dove il pericolo maggiore era rappresentato da bande di criminali mercenari. Da quando era entrata nell'Alleanza era stata in situazioni pericolose solo poche volte, la maggior parte delle volte i suoi doveri consistevano in noiosi pattugliamenti o qualcosa di altrettanto eccitante. In quei occasionali momenti di pericolo, aveva subito alcune ferite o visto compagni feriti ma non aveva mai subito la perdita di un soldato di cui era il caposquadra. I suoi genitori invece, avevano appreso tutto questo sulla pelle.<br>«Vieni Olivia.»John prese la figlia per mano e con Ashley, la portò davanti al muro memoriale della Normady e incominciò a parlargli di tutto quello che era successo da prima di Eden Prime.  
>Mentre era accanto ad Olivia, Ashley vide IDA che tenendosi il volto tra le mani usciva dai servizi femminili per entrare in infermeria, fece un cenno della testa al marito che capi e si avvio a seguirla.<br>Era il luogo della nave che più di ogni altro sentiva suo, quando aveva bisogno di sicurezza si rifugiava in quello che era stato il nucleo IA della nave.  
>«IDA?» Lei si girò in direzione dell'entrata, mostrando degli occhi gonfi e arrossati<br>«Ashley...come fanno gli organici a sopportare tutto questo? A sopportare che i loro figli siano in pericolo?...Ilary non ha mai affrontato una situazione di pericolo neanche potenziale, non ha l'addestramento di Steve. Voi come resistete a tutto questo?»  
>Ashley l'abbraccio come faceva con le sue sorelle quando erano piccole, accarezzandole la testa sperando di calmarla « Non so come resistiamo, è la vita. A volte bisogna avere fiducia nei propri figli e aver fede che tutto andrà bene.»<br>Dopo quell'incontro IDA ne ebbe un altro, davvero inconsueto. Mentre era sul ponte equipaggio, Javik le si avvicinò restando in silenzio dando l'impressione di pensare a qualcosa  
>«Macchina tu sei forte, lo è anche tua figlia e il giovane soldato che è con lei. Al termine di questa storia i nostri nemici saranno morti.» detto questo se ne andò.<br>Le ci volle un attimo per capire che era il suo modo di darle speranza.  
>Sulla stazione Arturus, l'uomo prese la sfera ed entrò in contato con tutti gli altri<br>– _Ho ricevuto il rapporto di Shepard. Ma abbiamo un potenziale problema? Sembra che il figlio figlio minore di Shepard, Steve William Shepard e Ilary Moreau possano essere sulla nave _-

Voce turian - _L'ultimo messaggio della squadra d'assolta diceva che la SR3 era loro e che non c'era nessuno a bordo. Il vero problema e che fino a quando non sarà a destinazione è impossibile contattare la nave anche tramite la sfera, se prima non si ferma_.-

Seconda Voce umana - _Non c'è motivo d'allarmarsi, avevamo previsto potenziali problemi. Per questo abbiamo raccolto una discreta forza di combattimento_. -

Prima voce Umana: _-Ritengo che possiamo usare questa notizia a nostro vantaggio, la legge è chiara sul coinvolgimento familiare_. -

Voce asari _-Ho una certa curiosità nel vedere come reagiranno al nostro attacco, non sarò niente a cui sono abituati_. -

Voce Batarian – _Come potrebbero? Sono soldati, se il loro nemico non può essere distrutto da colpi o proiettili non sanno cosa fare. La burocrazia può essere un vero mostro_. -

Seconda voce turian: – _Sottovalutare Shepard non è salutare_. -

Terza voce turian: –_ Concordo_. -

La discussione andò avanti ancora per un po' e ognuno disse la sua.  
>Prima voce umana: – <em>Vorrei ricordare che è ora di passare alla seconda fase, tra poco, qui su Arcturus avrò una riunione per discutere della SR3 e poi partirò per la Cittadella per incontrare il nostro eroe. Fortunatamente da qui il viaggio è di solo quattro ore. -<em>

Tutte le voci diedero il loro consenso

Stazione Arcturus, Terra, Thessia, Illium, Sur'Kesh, Tuchanka e Nuova Khar'shan la patria dei batarian sopravvissuti dopo l'impossibilità di riattivare il portale per il loro mondo originario.

In ognuno di questi luoghi una sfera fu attivata, anche se in mondi come Tuchanka per l'assenza di una rete planetaria energetica o su Sur'Kesh per la scarsa presenza dei Razziatori in passato, l'effetto sarebbe stato minore. Mentre su Nuova Khar'shan l'intera popolazione si sarebbe sollevata avendo il batarian il numero di indottrinati più alto rispetto al numero totale della popolazione.  
>Il potere delle sfere raggiunse in pochi minuti ogni ex-indottrinato presente, spostandosi attraverso le rete energetiche dei singoli pianeti o stazioni.<br>Ad ognuno di essi fu dato lo stesso ordine, a cui avrebbero ubbidito senza accorgersene :

- _Non appoggiate Shepard, Non appoggiate chi sta con Lui, Ostacolateli _-


	11. Nuovi problemi

**Qualche ora prima, alla partenza della SR3...  
><strong>A interromperli un urlo animalesco proveniente dall'esterno, seguito da colpi ed esplosioni.  
>Steve fece forza sui fianchi, capovolgendo la loro posizione e trovandosi sopra Ilary, alzandosi e aiutando l'amica a fare altrettanto. Udirono l'ascensore che arrivava.<br>«Non ha senso! Il capitano e Jacob sono nei loro alloggi, non hanno motivo di venire in stiva se fuori sta succedendo qualcosa.»  
>Steve non perse tempo, apri una cassa, per fortuna una mezza vuota che conteneva delle provviste alimentari e ci entrò facendo cenno all'amica di seguirlo, cosa che fece non senza qualche dubbio<br>Si trovarono al suo all'interno, dotata della lunghezza giusta per distendersi e unico motivo per cui Steve aveva guardato prima in quella che in altre, con la sua schiena di lui sul fondo e quella di Ilary sulla sua pancia.  
>Entrambi in silenzio, poterono sentire l'ascensore aprirsi e rumori di diversi passi nella stiva.<br>Poi qualcuno parlò.  
>«Squadra beta, stiva sicura.»<br>Quindo udirono la nave muoversi, capirono cosa stava succedendo.  
>La Normandy SR3 stava venendo rubata.<br>Nei primi istanti, Steve cerco di autoconvincersi che si sbagliava sulla loro situazione  
><em>-"Non sta capitando veramente,è assurdo<em>". – pensò  
>Riteneva tutto quello che stava succedendo dannatamente stupido a partire dalla sua attuale posizione, in una cassa di cibo con un amica, con dei soldati sconosciuti attorno a loro, su una nave rubata, dopo che ci era salito per dare un occhiata, tutto grazie ad Ilary che aveva deciso di fargli un qualche scherzo che non aveva capito.<br>Nella cassa faceva decisamente troppo caldo e sfidando la sorte l'aprirono leggermente, usando qualcosa del suo contenuto per bloccare il coperchio. Ebbero anche il vantaggio di uno spiraglio di luce, in uno spazio altrimenti buio.  
>Parlando sottovoce, Steve disse<br>«Decisamente il momento sbagliato per uno scherzo Ilary.»  
>–<em> Idiota –<em> pensò lei ma chiese «Cosa facciamo ora? Vorrei far notare che le sparatorie e situazioni simili non sono il mio forte.»  
>«Rimaniamo fermi, aspettiamo e speriamo.»<br>«Tutto qui? Non hai in mente una qualche azione alla Shepard? Magari uscire da qui, richiamare la loro attenzione da dietro una cassa e appena svoltano ucciderli.»  
>«Shepard sbagliato, attualmente non ho armi, corazza, scudi e alla prima occasione scappiamo. Prima regola di mia madre "Rimani in vita" e la tua azione funziona solo in quel ologioco e non ho nemmeno la lama dell'omni-tool e se richiamo la loro attenzione, questi prima sparano e dopo controllano. Parlami della nave, c'è qualcosa che puoi fare dalla stiva?»<br>«In teoria si, alla nave è stato aggiunto un programma di sicurezza d'emergenza, gli unici con il codice per attivarlo sono i primi tre ufficiali, in questo caso James, Jacob e io. Si attiva inserendo il codice personale, l'IV della nave sigilla ogni entrata e porta della nave rendendo impossibile spostarsi, ad eccezione del capitano, il primo ufficiale e il timoniere che rimangono i soli con i comandi per sbloccare le singole porte o l'intero sistema, i motori della nave vengono spenti e viene lanciato un radiofaro di soccorso ma...» Steve smise di sorridere – Speravi di vincere facile. - pensò « per la fretta dei "capi" la SR3 è stata varata prima che il radiofaro fosse montato.»  
>Lui rifletté un istante «Direi che il nostro miglio piano è aspettare che non ci sia più nessuno nella stiva, attivare il sistema di sicurezza e cercare di raggiungere la cabina di pilotaggio. Se siamo fortunati, potremmo dovercela vedere con il solo pilota.» Anche se non ci credeva a veramente.<br>Rimasero cosi per ore nella cassa, che almeno conteneva scorte d'acqua.  
>Parlando sotto voce<br>«Steve, scusa, ho qualcosa sotto, poco sopra la vita che mi da fastidio, non riesco a raggiungerlo in questa posizione, non potresti toglierlo.»  
>«Io...m-mi spiace...non è fatto per stac-ccarsi...cercherò di non pensare.»<br>L'amica riflette qualche istante senza capire perché aveva balbettato, lo faceva solo quando era a disagio, poi l'illuminazione la colse. Ringrazio l'oscurità del luogo che nascondeva il suo imbarazzo  
>«Scusa..cercherò di non muovermi, è solo una normale reazione fisiologica, non c'è problema.»<br>–_ Posso dire con sicurezza che non gli sono indifferente_.- rifletté e fu nuovamente contenta dell'oscurità che regnava, celando il suo sorriso  
>«Grazie.» rispose Lui<br>Passarono altre ore e finalmente e udirono gli uomini nella stiva andarsene  
>« Tentiamo la sorte.» disse Steve, aprirono del tutto la cassa e prima Ilary poi Lui uscirono anche se non proprio elegantemente, le gambe erano anchilosate per la lunga immobilità.<br>Ilary corse al terminale  
>Steve chiuse la cassa, non prima di aver preso un paio di bottiglie vuote e si diresse a guardare sotto il telo che nascondeva il presunto regalo per suo padre<br>– _Speriamo sia qualcosa di utile_. - pensò.  
>Quello che vide andò oltre il semplice stupore e sorpresa<br>L'ascensore riprese a scendere.  
>«Ilary, qua!»<br>Lei si stacco dal terminale raggiungendolo, da dov'erano potevano sentire che qualcuno era entrato nuovamente nella stiva.  
>Parlarono sottovoce<br>«Qual'era il problema che non abbiamo previsto?» chiese Lui, il sistema funzionava ancora quindi il codice non era stato immesso  
>«Hanno inserito una misura di sicurezza aggiuntiva, un blocco su quel terminale e su tutti i quelli secondari, immagino, mi ha impedito di inserire il codice d'attivazione. Ho però una buona notizia, sono riuscita a collegarmi il mio omni-tool al terminale della stiva, dovrei quindi essere in grado di superare il blocco da qui dentro, ma dovrò inserire il codice dal pannello.»<br>«Guardiamo il lato positivo, almeno qui dentro abbiamo spazio.» commentò Steve  
>«Vero, ho visto questi affari solo nei musei militari dell'Alleanza.»<br>«Tieni, potresti averne bisogno.» dicendo questo passo a Ilary una bottiglia vuota.  
>«Non penserai che ci urinerò dentro? »<br>«Fa parte dell'addestramento teorico di base, prima o poi ci serviranno se non succede qualcosa. Mio padre mi ha dato alcuni consigli al riguardo, quelli di mi madre non ho mai voluto sentirli...avevo vergogna.» spiegò lui  
>Senza dire niente, Lei presa la bottiglia.<p>

**Tuchanka**  
>Grunt aveva saputo che il krogan che andava a incontrare era il migliore in quello che riguardava le esche soniche per i divoratori e le loro modifiche. Si avvicinò al negozio, il suo bersaglio era appena oltre il bancone.<br>«Cosa ti porta qui?» chiese il negoziante  
>Stramazzo al suolo, colpito da una testata del suo cliente<br>«Le buone maniera sono concluse, ora rispondi alle mie domande. Non mentire, ti conviene.»

**Cittadella**  
>«Qui operatore dell'Alleanza della Cittadella, Normady attraccate al molo C-19.»<br>«Ricevuto Torre. Capitano, stiamo per attraccare alla Cittadella.»  
>«Ricevuto Joker»<br>Una volta attraccati, Shepard con tutti gli altri e i loro figli scesero dalla nave, non prima che una squadra medica prendesse James e Jacob per portali in ospedale accompagnati da Oriana, inaspettatamente non trovo Liara ad attenderli, ma un uomo che non conosceva affiancato da un paio di agenti del C-sec.  
>«Piacere capitano Shepard, sono Lev Steiner assistente del capo commissione per il progetto Normandy SR3, il signor Mike Woods. Al momento ci sta aspettando presso l'ufficio dell'ambasciata, desidera che Lei e la sua intera squadra vi rechiate subito da Lui, in modo particolare oltre a Lei, il comandate Ashley Williams, il tenente timoniere Jeff Moreau e IDA.»<br>«Strano. Per quale motivo?» chiese Shepard  
>«Non sono in gradi di risponderle, mi spiace.»<br>«D'accordo andiamo tutti, Olivia questi incontri vanno per le lunghe, voglio che vai al nostro appartamento sulla Silversun Strip e porta gli altri. Appena avrò notizie ti contatterò.»  
>«Va bene.»<br>La porta dell'ambasciata si apri e un uomo si fece avanti a stingere la mano dei nuovi arrivati  
>«Piacere di conoscervi sono Mike Woods. capo commissione per il progetto Normandy SR3, ho chiesto all'ambasciatore di lasciarci soli. Lieto d'incontrarla Capitano Shepard e ovviamente anche il resto degli eroi della Normandy SR2, purtroppo le circostanze sono incresciose per usare un eufemismo.»<br>Detto questo si sedette in una delle scrivanie libere dell'ufficio.  
>«Me ne rendo conto, ma siamo in grado di recuperare la SR3. Ci riusciremo.» spiegò Shepard<br>«Capitano, purtroppo la commissione non è di questo parere. Lasci che le spieghi. La Normandy SR3 è stata costruita per essere una nave del Consiglio, quindi non di proprietà di una singola fazione come la SR2, registrata come nave dell'Alleanza. Per questo nella sua costruzione sono state coinvolte sia tecnologicamente e finanziariamente tutte le specie facenti parti del Consiglio e occasionalmente qualcuna esterna. Ovviamente ogni specie voleva dire la sua, per questo ognuna ha avuto durante il progetto una sottocommissione che proponeva idee e curava gli interessi della propria specie e per dare un unica testa ad un mostro che poteva averne cento, ognuna di queste sottocommissione risponde a una commissione indipendente che valuta le proposte e decide le linee d'azione e a capo di questa vi sono io.»  
>Si prese un attimo di pausa per bere dell'acqua da un bicchiere<br>«Il furto SR3 ha scatenato il panico tra le sottocommissioni. Le quali hanno cominciato a puntare il dito subito verso qualcuno e quando dal rapporto che ci ha fatto prevenire ci ha informato che Steve Williams Shepard e Ilary Moeau era a bordo senza motivo., quel dito si è puntato su di Lei che aveva anche la responsabilità della nave. Molti sono convinti che il tenente Steve Williams Shepard, figlio di John Shepard e Ashley Williams e Ilary Merau figlia di Jeff Moreau e IDA. Solo IDA?»  
>«Si» rispose l'interessata<br>«Dicevo, si sono convinti che abbiano avuto una parte attiva nel furto della Normandy SR3, agendo da infiltrati.»  
>Con un viso che esprimeva collera, Ashley si fece avanti<br>«Sta accusando, davanti a ME, Steve di aver aiutato qualcuno a rubare la sua STUPIDA nave? Per non parlare di Ilary? Avessi un arma, dovrei spararle in questo momento.»  
>«Sarò felice di fornire assistenza, Ash.»<br>«Grazie IDA.»  
>Woods bevve un altro sorso d'acqua, anche se cercava di non darlo a vedere lo preoccupava affrontare la furia di quelle persone. Quindi riprese<br>«Per il coinvolgimento diretto di queste persone e come procedura standard in casi in cui i sospettati siano legati ai responsabili dell'indagine, le singole sottocommissioni hanno ottenuto dai rispettivi governi, dietro regolari procedure e sottolineo con notevole approvazione, che i ranghi e privilegi relativi alle vostre persone..» allargo quindi le braccia per indicare tutti i presenti « ..fossero temporaneamente sospesi e ottenendo dal Consiglio, dietro pressione dei governi, che venga revocato il rango di spettro a Lei capitano e al Tenete Williams e a Urdnot Grunt, per via dei legami con la sua persona. Inoltre Shepard è rimosso dal comando della N7.»  
>Lo stupore nella sala fu totale e cadde in un silenzio irreale che fu rotto da Javik<br>«Non capisco perché lo ascoltiamo, buttiamolo fuori dalla finestra e andiamocene.»  
>Woods stava sudando e voleva andarsene, ma c'era quasi e non doveva concedere spazio.<br>«La commissione ha ritenuto per il bene dell'indagine di chiedere che siano altri S.P.E.T.T.R.I. a condurla, mentre voi sarete temporaneamente presi in custodia e tenuti in isolamento dal C-sec fino a provare o meno un vostro coinvolgimento nel furto. Fino al chiarimento della vostra posizione siete tutti considerate persone sospette e anche l'assente Grunt, dovrà consegnarsi al C-sec quanto prima, se non vorrà essere considerato un fuggitivo. Inoltre comandante Shepard da questo momento è privato del comando della Normandy SR2, da adesso sotto sequestro.»  
>Come terminò la frase prese un profondo respiro, trovava preoccupante parlare a individui che potendo avrebbe liberamente ignorato ogni sua parola.<br>«Entrate.» gridò Woods e fecero il loro ingresso degli agenti della C-sec  
>«Si rende conto che quello che ha detto è ridicolo. Non posso credere che il Consiglio abbia accettato.» disse Shepard<br>« Se può rincuorarla Capitano, nessuno dei consiglieri era d'accordo, ma sono politici che devono fare gli interessi del proprio governo e quando questo chiede non possono opporsi, specialmente quando più governi chiedono la stessa cosa. Alla fine si sono espressi con voto favorevole, per cosi dire, il consigliere Umano, Asari, Salarian, Turian, mentre con voto contrario sono stati Krogan, il consigliere Bakara ha partecipato in oloconferenza e i Quarian. Quando la notizia si è risaputa  
>l'ambasciatore batarian ha elogiato la decisione presa, ritengo che centri ancora con il portale Alpha, mentre sono arrivate proteste ufficiali da tutte le altre ambasciate. So che perfino su<br>Tuchanka si è formata una frangia minoritaria a Lei contraria, dando problemi a Urdnot Wrex, decisamente un esempio d'ingratitudine. Nel caso si chieda perché non ne ha saputo niente, ho chiesto di tenerla alla scuro fino al suo arrivo sulla cittadella, con una nave come la SR2 sparire è troppo facile.»  
>Trasse un altro respiro preparandosi al finale.<br>«Signori so perfettamente che avete le capacità di scappare da qui, ma vi ricordo che queste decisioni sono state prese seguendo la legge, quella che voi per tutto questo tempo avete protetto.  
>Vi invito inoltre a riflettere che nessuno di voi è accusato di qualcosa, sarete messi in isolamento fino alla fine dell'indagine, presumo un tempo massimo di due settimane e in caso d'innocenza sarete liberi nel pieno dei vostri ruoli, so che essendoci dei figli in pericolo trovate questo inaccettabile, ma vi invito a ragionare. Tentare la fuga, vi trasformerà da semplici sospetti a ricercati e scatenerò una caccia alle streghe che coinvolgerà anche i vostri figli.»<br>All'improvviso ebbe un intuizione per una piccola vendetta verso quel gruppo che lo metteva in soggezione.  
>«Tenente Williams dovrebbe sapere cosa vuol dire avere il nome di famiglia macchiato dal disonore, assicuro che innocenti o no farò passare lo stesso a tutti i vostri figli o peggio. Maggiore Lawson chissà se suo marito il colonnello Coats gradirebbe essere messo sotto inchiesta o potremmo rivolgerci a sua sorella Oriana, in questo momento sulla Cittadella e questo discorso vale per le persone care a voi tutti.»<br>Una volta finito si appoggio allo schienale della sedia e disse in tono meno formale  
>«Ora...fate quello che dovete, io dovevo riferirvi le decisione prese e controllare che venissero eseguite da questi agenti qui con noi. Quindi ora consegnatevi, scappate o andate semplicemente al diavolo.»<br>L'uomo era visibilmente provato.  
>Shepard era in piedi di fronte a Woods, l'espressione a dir poco seria. Girò lentamente la testa verso i suoi compagni per cercare di capire cosa pensassero, poté sentire la mano di Ash nella sua e la guardo negli occhi, gli ricordava una leonessa ferita.<br>Alla fine si rivolse a Woods  
>« Ci consegniamo, ma se dovesse capitare qualcosa ai nostri figli la uccideremo.»<br>Il gruppo usci scortato dagli agenti.  
>Woods si asciugo la fronte dal sudore e si allentò i vestiti, sentiva il bisogno di cambiarsi, ma per quello c'era tempo.<br>Apri un cassetto, estraendone una sfera metallica.  
>–<em> E' andato tutto bene, si sono consegnati<em>-  
>Voce turian: – <em>Non ero affatto convinto sarebbe successo, meglio cosi. Mi preoccupa solo averli sulla Cittadella, possiamo trasferirli? Sono però disgustato da quanti politici abbaiano accettato le nostre richieste per semplice "scambio di favori", senza bisogno della sfera.-<em>  
>Woods: –<em> Impossibile, ci vorrebbe troppo tempo per convincere chi di dovere e non ne abbiamo da sprecare. Che notizie dalla SR3, non dovrebbe mancare molto al loro arrivo? Il carico è pronto? -<em>  
>Voce asari: – <em>Si il carico e pronto, ma la nave è ancora in viaggio e non possiamo avvertirli del pericolo di avere qualcuno a bordo. Abbiamo un'altra cosa di cui occuparci, Liara T'soni, l'Ombra, è scappata al nostro assalto. Anche se sola ha molte risorse ed è stata aiutata inaspettatamente da una Justicar<em>. -  
>Seconda voce umana: –<em> Non importa,basta che l'ombra non interferisca. Sapevamo che dei semplici ex-indottrinati difficilmente ci sarebbero riusciti. E' vero, quei signori, hanno venduto coloro che ci hanno salvato per qualche vantaggio economico o appoggio nei loro progetti.<em> -  
>Voce batarian: – <em>Adesso che è nascosta non riusciremo più a trovarla. Suggerisco di mandare un messaggio per avvertire i nostri uomini in attesa della SR3 del pericolo di intrusi sulla nave. -<br>_  
>Seconda Voce Turian: -<em> E' troppo rischioso, l'ombra cercherà di scoprire chi l'ha attaccata, dobbiamo aspettare che la nave attracchi per contattare l'agente Dasha Weaver<em>. -  
>Terza Voce turian: –<em> Dobbiamo assicurarci che l'asari non riesca a mettersi in contatto con Shepard, sarebbe un problema<em>. -  
>Woods: – <em>Se rispettiamo i piani finiremo prima che la dottoressa T'soni giunga sulla Cittadella, avvertire Weaver tramite messaggio è un rischio inutile. Direi che è ora di procedere alla terza fase, diamo la notizia di Shepard ai media.<em> -  
>Il collegamento s'interruppe e andandosene mormorò tra se "Tempo, tempo. E' tutta questione di tempo"<p>

**Sulla SR3**  
>Parlando sottovoce<br>«Steve, so dove siamo.»  
>«Come avresti fatto Ilary?»<br>«Ho lavorato sul collegamento con il terminale, sono riuscita a passare la protezione e almeno in parte ho accesso ai sensori esterni, posso dire chiamo vicini ad Omega ma non posso essere più precisa.»  
>«Se andiamo ad Omega, ho quello che mia sorella definirebbe una stupida idea. Saresti in grado di ritardare l'attivazione del sistema di sicurezza?»<br>«Si. Ma perché?»  
>Gli disse il piano « Dovremmo riuscirci, se la fortuna non mi fa pagare il conto direi di si.»<br>«Sei superstizioso Steve?»  
>«Credo nella dea Fortuna e che prima o poi ti fa pagare per tutte le volte che ti aiuta e fino adesso penso di averne usata parecchio.»<br>«Un porta fortuna aiuterebbe?»  
>«Di certo non lo rifiuterei.»<br>Lei si avvicino e lo baciò  
>Mettere in pericolo la sua vita, uccidere, prendere decisioni ciniche non l'aveva mai turbato, ma questo ci riuscì. Di colpo Steve ebbe paura di deluderla o, peggio ancora, ispirarle disgusto. Non si era mai curato di effusioni amorose o baci, ne lui aveva la più pallida idea di che cosa si aspettasse. A risolvere il problema per lui fu l'istinto, chiuse gli occhi e ricambio il bacio.<br>Dopo pochi secondi si separarono.  
>«Mia madre mi ha raccontato che ha baciato papà come portafortuna, prima dell'attacco finale contro i Razziatori.e sono sopravvissuti.» spiegò il pilota.<br>Cercando di rimanere concentrato disse «Ilary, tornati a casa parleremo di questo, adesso facciamo come abbiamo stabilito.»  
>All'improvviso, ebbe il dubbio che il motivo per cui Ilary l'aveva portato sulla nave non fosse per fargli uno scherzo.<br>15 minuti dopo la Normady SR3 attraccava a Omega  
>Gli uomini all'attracco lavorarono freneticamente e caricarono sulla nave, dentro la stiva un oggetto metallico dalla base rotonda con un diametro apparente di due metri, dal suo cento s'innalzava una specie di lancia alta sui tre metri e dai suoi lati partivano quattro membrane di metallo perpendicolare fra loro che collegavano la cima alla base.<br>Una volta a bordo, il personale parve occuparsi d'altro lasciando la stiva finalmente libera.  
>Fu allora che entrambi sgattaiolarono fuori, cadendo da sotto il telo, Ilary andò al pannello, mentre Steve la cui attenzione fu attirata dall'oggetto caricato, utilizzo del factotum per analizzarlo.<br>Fu allora che suonò l'allarme.  
>Riuscirono a tornare al sicuro, nel momento stesso in cui le prime guardie comparivano sulla rampa.<br>Un improvviso fracasso arrivò dalla stiva, l'inconfondibile rumore di un motore che veniva accesso e una figura schizzo verso di loro.  
>Il telone cadde, rivelando ciò che nascondeva. Si trattava di un veicolo da battaglia per unità da fanteria, progettato per le fregate dell'Alleanza dei Sistemi. Dotato di torretta rotante a 360° e una mitragliatrice coassiale a bordo, equipaggiato con micro propulsori per spostarsi sui planetoidi a bassa gravità e dotato di sei ruote. Sulla carrozzeria, in bella vista, spiccava la sigla identificativa:<br>M35  
>Le guardie riuscirono per un pelo ad evitare il mezzo che appena fuori dalla stiva fece una brusca sterzata per ripartire immediatamente, mentre i presenti aprivano il fuoco al suo inseguimento.<br>In quella confusione, mentre l'attenzione di tutti era focalizzata sul mezzo che scappava, solo chi era all'interno della nave capi il vero problema, cercando di scappare dalla SR3 prima che si sigillasse.  
>Una donna, umana, riusci a uscire dal portellone anteriore della nave appena in tempo, portava dei capelli neri a caschetto e aveva gli occhi dello stesso colore, indossava l'armatura delle unità Nemisis di Cerberus e fu solo in grado di vedere il mezzo allontanarsi.<br>«Questa giornata si è appena fatta interessante. ISABELLA!» gridò  
>Un phantom si materializzo accanto a Lei<br>«Segui chi sta su quel mezzo, riportameli vivi.»  
>Com'era apparso svani.<p>

**Cittadella**  
>Olivia rispose al trasmettitore dell'appartamento<br>«Pronto?»  
>A rispondere una voce non umana<br>«Olivia? Dov'è Shepard. Non riesco a contattarlo»  
>«Non lo so Grunt. Quando siamo arrivati e stato condotto con tutta la squadra al completo negli uffici dell'ambasciata. Da allora non ho notizie.»<br>«Non mi piace.»  
>«Neanche a me. Ma se hai chiamato, immagino sia perché hai scoperto qualcosa?»<br>«Non penso vorrebbe saperti coinvolta.»  
>«Sono già coinvolta se non te ne sei accorto, dimmi quello che sai, forse potrò essere d'aiuto da qui. Fidati.»<br>«Su Tuchanka, ho scovato chi ha messo l'esca sonica, un turian. Quando lo preso aveva una strana sfera metallica in mano. Alla fine ha detto quello che volevo, la SR3 è diretta ad Omega.»  
>«Grazie Grunt, ottima notizia. Ora chiudo.»<br>Olivia era contenta la prima buona notizia in quasi due giorni, raggiunse il salotto per dare la notizia agli altri tutti concentrati sulla televisione  
>Qualsiasi allegria scomparve dal suo volto, si sedette sul divano continuando a fissare lo schermo.<br>Una giornalista annunciava la notizia, che passava nei sottotitoli dello schermo.  
>"Il capitano Shepard e tutta la sua squadra sono stati arrestata per sospetto coinvolgimento nel furto di un nuovo modello di nave del Consiglio e suo figlio Steve Williams Shepard è accusato del furto insieme a una complice."<p> 


	12. Aria T'Loak

Olivia aveva passato la prima mezz'ora da quando aveva appreso la notizia a cercare di parlare con qualcuno che potesse dargli informazioni, ufficiali del C-sec, l'ambasciatore umano, il consigliere Osoba e neanche l' Agenzia N7 non era in grado di aiutarla, per l'arresto dei suoi ufficiali al comando, era temporaneamente sotto inchiesta.  
>Senza mai perdere di vista le notizie al telegiornale. Abbondavano le interviste all'opinione pubblica e nella sorpresa generale si trovò che un enorme fetta riteneva Shepard e gli altri della Normandy come politici corrotti. Gli insulti al riguardo non mancavano "ladri", "traditori", "vergogna siete solo dei buffoni", "porci come tutti quelli che stanno in alto" e chiedendo opinioni sui singoli individui "Miranda Lawson? L'hanno presa solo per il suo culo, " "Williams è solo la bambola gonfiabile del comandate" "Shepard si è rilevato essere solo un coglione in armatura" e chi cercava di difenderli veniva aggredito alla testa maniera.<br>Ma c'era chi non si arrendeva, come un signore in tv che doveva aver passato la cinquantina e ed era a capo di una frangia pro Shepard sulla Terra  
>«Mi chiamo Conrad Verner è ho fiducia nell'innocenza del comandate Shepard. e..»<br>Il poverino continuava fra i fischi e gli insulti di quelli dietro di Lui  
>Ma anche altre persone, alcune delle quali conosceva solo per nome mentre altre di persona, non avevano esitato a parlare, Jenna moglie di Verner, la consorte Sha'ira, la Michel, Irvin Bathia figlio di Samesh Bathia che raccontava l'aiuto dell'allora comandante nel riavere il corpo della madre, Gianna Parasini, Steve Cortez capo istruttore di una scuola di caccia, Zaeed e Chakwas sempre insieme, l'intera Colonia di Terra Nova e di Zhu's Hope erano totalmente della parte del comandante, cosi come alcune giornaliste televisione che a dispetto dell'imparzialità si erano pubblicamente dichiarate a favore del comandate come Diana Allers e Khalisah Al-Jilani.<br>Alla fine visibilmente stanca, si sedette davanti al camino.  
>«Ehi, hai la faccia di una che ha bisogno di una birra. Tieni.» disse un turian<br>«Grazie Arturus. E' dura, come se la galassia fosse impazzita rivoltandosi contro i nostri genitori e con la morte di Eren e Lydia, la scomparsa di Steve e Ilary ho difficoltà a trovare quale sia la cosa giusta da fare. Quando ho detto di Omega e della SR3, hanno detto che prima dovranno verificarne l'attendibilità. Mi pare tutto confuso.»  
>«Questo mi ricorda una discussione che ebbero i nostri padri subito dopo aver curato la genofagia<br>e la morte del prof. Mordin.»  
>«Già i nostri padri, uno spettro disobbediente e un agente del C-sec che interpretava le regole a proprio modo.» Sorrise a quella definizione dei loro genitori data proprio da loro.<br>«Si e ti dico vai a riposare, dall'attacco dei divoratori saranno passate quasi venti ore e sei l'unica a non esserti riposata sul viaggio fin qua e le ferite alle tue mani hanno bisogno di tempo per guarire, non sarà qualche ora di sonno a far finire l'universo.»  
>Fu allora che qualcuno suonò alla porta.<br>I nuovi arrivati risultarono essere due agenti del C-sec venuti per portare, su ordine del loro capitano, tutti i presenti al QG per essere ascoltati come persone informate dei fatti, non erano in arresto ma "invitati" a venire subito con loro.  
>Fu cosi che tutti e cinque si trovarono in attesa, seduti nella sala d'attesa del QG del C-sec dalla quale era visibile un panorama inaspettato, la Normandy SR2 si trovava li, difronte a loro, ancorata dopo essere stata sequestrata e spostata per sicurezza.<br>Olivia alle estremità della fila di sedie, non aveva smesso di fissare la nave dal loro arrivo, s'inclino verso gli altri in modo che tutti potessero sentirla mentre parlava piano  
>«Voglio andare su Omega e ci serve la Normady.»<br>Gli altri erano vivamente sorpresi  
>«Nessun problema a andar su Omega, ma la Normandy è fuori discussione, potresti rivolgerti a N7»<br>«No, Arturus. Ci serve la nave più veloce.»  
>«Vuoi rubare una nave nel QG del C-sec. Pensi in grande Olivia. Mi piace» disse divertito il krogan<br>«Grazie Mordin, potremmo definirlo un "rito di passaggio" per tutti noi.»  
>«Solo l'unica a ritenerlo una pazzia e impossibile? » chiese Mila<br>«Benvenuta nel club.»Gli rispose l'asari seduta accanto  
>Si fece avanti un agente ad annunciare che il capitano voleva parlare a tutti loro e gli scorto fino all'ufficio.<p>

Quando entrarono trovarono ad accoglierli una donna umana, ancora avvenente, dall'aspetto allegro, di chiare origini asiatiche che a parere di Olivia doveva essere più giovane di sua madre di qualche anno e che rispondeva al nome di Misu Tokago.  
>Osservandola mentre interrogava lei e si suoi amici, ebbe una sensazione di deja vu.<br>Per confermare la propria intuizione, mentre la guardava di profilo si schermo gli occhi con la mano, nascondendo alla vista il viso del capitano dal naso in su.  
>«...Kasumi?»<br>L'ufficiale si giro mostrando un genuino sorriso  
>«Come stai Oli»<br>Olivia si diede della stupida per non esserci arrivata subito MI SU TO KA GO era l'anagramma di KA SU MI GO TO  
>Conoscevano Kasumi Goto, ma per via della sua "attività" l'avevano vista solo poche volte e sempre con il volto celato.<br>«Kasumi, non sai che piacere è vedere un volto amico. Ma cosa fai qui? Hai qualche notizia dei nostri genitori?»  
>Prima di rispondere Kasumi guardò Mila, Olivia comprese il problema<br>«Mila ti presento una cara amica dei nostri genitori e per tutti noi, Kasumi Goto. Ti chiedo di tenere tutto per te, odia i riflettori e immagino che in qualche modo siano coinvolti i miei genitori, in veste di SPETTRI.»  
>Le ultime parole fecero effetto su di lei «D'accordo, non so di cosa si tratti, ma io non l'ho mai incontrata»<br>«Bene e adesso per rispondere alle tue domande Olivia, io qui ci lavoro. Il tempo passa per tutti e fare la ladra diventava difficile cosi ho pensato di cambiare barricata. Riuscendoci anche grazie anche ai tuoi genitori, quando due spettri garantiscono per te nessuno fa troppe domande per le voci vuote sul tuo fascicolo. Sai come si dice "Serve un ladro, per prenderne uno" e cosi grazie alle mia "abilità" non è stato difficile risolvere un buon numero di casi, farsi notare dai superiori e ricevere qualche promozione. Dedicandomi ogni tanto al mio vecchio "hobby" durante le ferie.»  
>L'asari si fece avanti<br>«Intendi come quel totem elcor rubato dagli archivi del consiglio, luogo ritenuto inviolabile, dal valore di oltre due milioni di crediti. Immagino che sia stato facile trovare merce rubata che sapevi dove avevi nascosto.»  
>«Asiria, riconosco la fine intelligenza di Liara. Mi sorprende però che ti faccia accedere a certe informazioni mai divulgate alla stampa.»<br>«Lunga storia, non abbiamo tempo per questo.» taglio corto l'asari.  
>«Vero. Dopo che era arrivata una segnalazione della SR3 su Omega ho indagato, una volta saputo che era stata Olivia a farla ho chiesto qualche favore in modo che potessi essere io a interrogarvi e assicurami che stesse bene. Speravo di scoprire qualcosa per aiutare Shepard e gli altri ma finora non ho trovato niente, al riguardo posso dirvi che le informazioni arrivate ai media sono manipolate. I vostri genitori non sono accusati, non ancora almeno, ma solo trattenuti fino a quando non verrà provato la loro estraneità e quella di Steve e Ilary hai fatti. L'altra cosa strana è che doveva essere tutto segreto, invece c'è stata una soffiata e decisamente troppo immediata.»<br>«Vuoi dire che è stata architettata?»  
>«Si. Oli e non ti preoccupare per Ilary sta di sicuro bene essendo in compagnia di Steve, lui quando fa sul serio ricorda vostra madre.»<br>«Grazia kasumi.»  
>«Bene, penso sia ora di farvi scortare a casa.»<br>«No»  
>«No a cosa, Oli?»<br>«Ho un piano, rubare la Normady SR2 e arrivare su Omega.» Ebbe il piacere di stupire la ladra.  
>«Vuoi rubare una nave sorvegliata dal QG del C-sec. Il luogo, dopo il presidium, più sorvegliato.»<br>« Si, perché potrò contare su un artista del furto per farlo.»  
>«Decisamente in famiglia, non conoscete mezze misure. Ma non hai considerato che vi manca un pilota, come pensate di fare?»<br>Si guardarono a vicenda ma nessuno aveva una risposta. Alla fine una mano si fece avanti  
>«Mila?»<br>«Prima di entrare nella fanteria dell'Alleanza, ho fatto il corso per piloti, ma ho scoperto che preferivo un lavoro dove potevo sfruttare i miei poteri biotici, cosi ho fatto richiesta di trasferimento. Posso pilotarla, ma non chiedetemi niente di più di un viaggio in linea retta fino ad Omega, se fossimo coinvolti in una battaglia spaziale non saprei che fare.»  
>«Tranquilla, non è mia intenzione» ripose Olivia<br>«Olivia hai idea delle conseguenze. Il tuo posto nell'Alleanza, i gradi appena acquisiti, perderai tutto, lascia fare alle autorità.» disse Mila  
>«Ha ragione, ascoltala Olivia.» suggeri Kasumi<br>«Mila, lo so che hai ragione. Ma non posso, non per i nostri amici e compagni morti, per i nostri genitori, non possiamo aspettare che la legge si muova, non quando quello che cerchiamo è ad Omega. C'è qualcuno dietro a tutto questo è ancora non sappiamo chi o cosa vogliono, dobbiamo recuperare il tempo perso. Ma non sei obbligata a partecipare.»  
>«Va bene, ci sarò. Non voglio avere rimpianti.»<br>«Grazie.»  
>Accanto a lei, Asiria abbraccio Mila per farle coraggio<br>«Problema del pilota risorto e sulla Normandy c'è tutto il necessario per prepararci. Andrà bene, consideriamolo una tradizione di famiglia, per tutte le nostre.» disse Olivia rivolgendosi al gruppo che si dimostrò d'accordo.  
>«Vedo che avete deciso. Ad una festa durante, durante la guerra dei Razziatori dissi che rubare la Normandy era una grande idea, ma non pensavo che l'avrei fatto veramente. Non abbiamo molto tempo, quindi faremo una cosa semplice sperando che vada bene. Entrerò nelle comunicazioni e farò spostare le guardi e dai terminali centrali dovrei riuscire a sbloccare le morse d'aggancio. Voi incamminatevi verso la nave quando vedete le guardie andarsene, non dovreste aver problemi fino a quando non raggiungete la banchina che è zona vietata, una volta li correte ed entrate nella Normady.»<br>«Cosi semplice, dovremo solo camminare verso la nave?» chiese Arturus  
>«Si, nessuno pensa che qualcuno ruberebbe qualcosa qui. Dirigetevi alla nave come se aveste tutto il diritto di essere qua, come se fosse SPETTRI»<br>«E tu Kasumi? Non temi che ti scoprano?» domandò Olivia  
>«Grazie per la preoccupazione, ma nessuno è cosi in gamba qui.» e aggiunse a bassa voce «tu invece hai preso da tuo padre» Olivia fu grata dei queste parole<p>

Come le guardie si allontanarono, camminarono tutti e cinque al centro del corridoio, cercando di assumere la postura più sicura di cui erano capaci. Non potevano essere più visibili neanche volendo.  
>Nessuno fece caso a loro fino a quando superato l'ultimo bivio, prima dell'ingresso delle banchine qualcuno chiese «Dove andate?»<br>Allora corsero con quanto fiato avevano in corpo, mentre la maggior parte degli agenti cercava ancora di capire dove fosse il problema.  
>Riuscirono ad arrivare alla nave, grazie a Mordin, che ultimo in coda si era prontamente rigirato e all'urlo «Potenza Krogan» aveva sbattuto a terra due inseguitori più svegli di altri, per poi riprendere la corsa.<br>Tutti quanti raggiunsero la nave.  
>Mila si mise in cabina, con affianco Asiria, Arturus raggiunse la sala macchine, sua madre Tali gli aveva insegnato molto sui motori in particolare sui sistemi della Normandy anche se non aveva seguito una vocazione da ingegnere, Mordin raggiunse l'armeria, mentre Olivia si si mise alla mappa tattica, le dava una strana sensazione essere li, aveva sempre visto uno dei suoi genitori in quella postazione e provava un misto di agitazione e ansia a occuparla.<br>La nave si staccò dalla banchina, allontanandosi lentamente e ondeggiando si diresse verso lo spazio aperto  
>Si udì la voce di Mordin all'interfono<br>«Noi krogan tendiamo a stare male di stomaco sulle navi che si muovo troppo e vi ricordo che ne abbiamo più di uno.»  
>La nave finalmente incominciò a prendere velocità e ad assestarsi, passando in mezzo a quelle a protezione della cittadella. Solo alcune di esse cominciarono a reagire e a inseguire l'intruso che non adottava nessuna manovra evasiva e non era al massimo della velocità<br>Olivia si diresse alla cabina  
>«Mila come andiamo?»<br>«Non mi parlare» Mila era un filo in tensione, probabilmente non si era neanche resa conto a chi si era rivolta. Olivia rimase sorpresa e guardò l'asari che ricambiava il suo sguardo perplesso  
>Fu Arturus a farsi sentire<br>«Occultamento attivato. Scusate ci è voluto più del previsto»  
>«Non mi parlare»fece nuovamente Mila. A quel punto Olivia decise che era meglio tornare al suo posto.<br>Alla fine riuscirono a oltrepassare il portale e portarsi al sicuro.  
>Ad eccezione di Mila che pilotava e di Asiria che preferiva rimanerle vicina, solo Lei e Arturus si trovarono in armeria su richiesta di Mordin.<br>«Guardate cosa ho trovato, i nostri vecchi sanno come ottenere roba di qualità.»  
>Apri la porta blindata del locale.<br>Arturus si sentiva come un bambino in un negozio di giocattoli, mentre Olivia stentava a crederci. Li ordinate sulle rastrelliere era presente ogni arma, potenziamenti e corazze che fossero mai stati creati, di ogni marca e razza.

**Omega**  
>Steve e Olivia stavano correndo a per di fiato, avevano dovuto lasciare il MAKO dietro di loro per via dei corridoi interni di Omega troppo stretti. Purtroppo il mezzo era privo di munizioni, sarebbe stato oltremodo facile danneggiare i motori della SR3, facendo fallire cosi il loro piano qualunque fosse. Il vero problema rappresentato al momento era orientarsi all'interno di quel labirinto, come non era consigliabile chiedere al primo che capitava.<br>«Fermatevi umani, se volete passare dovete pagare il pedaggio» a parlare era stato un batarian con indosso l'armatura dei sole Blu, poteva riconoscere turian e altri umani a giudicare dal tipo d'armatura, per un totale di quattro elementi. Potevano essere la loro fortuna o sfortuna, dipendeva da che parte stavano  
>«Siamo entrambi proprietà di Aria T'Loak, se ci porterete da lei potreste essere ricompensati.» Steve aveva parlato dicendo la prima cosa che gli veniva in mente. Quando avevano appreso che sarebbero andati ad Omega, avevano deciso che se riuscivano a scappare dalla nave avrebbero dovuto incontrare Aria all'Afterlive, se fossero riusciti ad ottenere l'aiuto della regina pirata forse avrebbero capovolte le cose a loro vantaggio.<br>Il batarian si fermò un attimo, sorpreso da quelle parole, da parte sua Steve non sapeva quale paio d'occhi guardare.  
>«Perché dovrei crederti? E' chiaro che siete entrambi arrivati su Omega da poco. Siete troppo...puliti e non avete idea di dove siete», mentre parlava il batarian si era avvicinato a Ilary<br>«Magari, se questa prosperosa umana fosse gentile» e di sorpresa gli lecco la guancia per ridere subito dopo...  
>….e subito dopo si trovo per terra dolorante. Ilary di norma è una persona calma, abbastanza sicura di se, amante di sagaci battute di spirito e non disdegnava quelle con i doppi sensi e quando voleva sapeva mettere in imbarazzo i soldati più grezzi, ma deteneva anche il titolo di campione di autodifesa del suo corso piloti «Ad Omega tutti i Soli Blu sono dei manici per caso?» gridò<br>I compagni dello sventurato batarian scoppiarono in una sonora risata e Steve reagi prendendo la pistola che quest'ultimo portava alla cintura e puntandola contro di loro.  
>Smisero di ridere, puntando a loro volta le proprie armi.<br>«Ripeto, siamo entrambi proprietà di Aria T'Loak, se ci porterete da Lei potreste essere ricompensati, se la contattate ve lo confermerà.»  
>I rimanenti Sole Blu si guardarono e fecero un cenno di assenso, uno di loro si allontanò mentre gli altri tenevano le armi puntate. Nel frattempo il loro compagno si era rimesso in piedi affiancandoli.<br>Il mercenario che si era allontanato, passo a Steve un trasmettitore  
>«Sono Aria T'Loak e non ricordo una coppia di umani tra le mie "proprietà" che corrisponda alla vostra descrizione. Ma hai acceso la mia curiosità. Chi sei?»<br>«Sarò lieto di dirti il mio nome completo di persona oppure una volta che sarò preso in consegna da uomini sotto il tuo diretto comando, questi mercenari potrebbero farsi venire strane idee. Per adesso puoi chiamare me Steve e la mia amica Ilary»  
>«Tutti ad Omega sono sotto il mio comando, non farmi perdere tempo Steve. Chi sei?»<br>« Conosco la prima e unica legge di Omega "Non fregare Aria", mio padre me l'ha raccontata più volte e posso assicurarti un buon guadagno solo per ascoltarmi, di persona o no non ha importanza, mi basta che sia qualcuno di cui tu ti fidi.»  
>«Tuo padre ti ha insegnato bene, restituisci il trasmettitore.»<br>Il mercenario lo riprese, rimanendo qualche istante a parlare mentre gli altri in attesa si scrutavano guardinghi. Alla fine disse «Dobbiamo portarli da Aria all'Afterline»  
>In meno di un quarto d'ora raggiunsero il locale, uomini di Aria li passarono allo scanner e raccolsero campioni di DNA e dopo aver preso la pistola che Steve si era tenuto, confermarono che erano "puliti". Furono portati di fronte ad Aria seduta sul suo divano-trono.<br>«Adesso Steve dimmi chi siete o vi farò semplicemente uccidere.»  
>«Steve Williams Shepard e Ilary Moreau»<br>I presenti ebbero il piacere di vedere Aria sorpresa, mentre il nome Moreau non gli diceva niente.  
>«Un nome pericoloso da usare ad Omega, molti delinquenti sarebbero felici di potersi vendicare dei problemi creati della N7 a cominciare dai mercenari. Vedo che i primi due spettri umano non hanno cresciuto uno stupido.»<br>«Semplice buonsenso.»  
>«Ora dimmi. Cosa fai qua? Stai cercando rifugio dal Consiglio o altro?»<br>«Di cosa parli? Abbiamo passato quasi un giorno nascosti da dei tizi che volevano ucciderci»  
>Aria l'ho aggiorno sugli ultimi eventi, Steve e Ilary erano allibiti, i loro genitori in prigione e loro accusati del furto e i loro amici avevano rubato la SR2.<br>Fu poi il turno di Steve di spiegare tutta la vicenda.  
>«Ora ha tutto più senso. E' chiaro che qualcuno sta cercando di scaricare tutta la colpa su Shepard, vi vogliono fuori dai piedi, la vera domanda è Perché? Cosa pensavi di fare una volta incontratami, io e tuo padre non siamo amici, ci siamo aiutati un paio di volte tutto qui.»<br>«Conosci mio padre, non è bene sottovalutarlo come non è bene farlo con nessuno della mia famiglia. Se ci aiuti a risolvere questa faccenda noi tutti ti dovremmo un favore, potresti anche tenerti la SR3 a me non importa, basta che non c'è l'abbiano quei tizi. Avresti tra le mani la nave più moderna della galassia , il gioiello del consiglio, potresti rivendergliela dietro un buon compenso. Per ora però ti chiedo solo di permettermi di inviare un messaggio»  
>Aria ci penso un attimo « Va bene, ma con questo mi devi già un favore. Ti consiglio di pensare bene a chi mandarlo, è chiaro che chiunque stia agendo è ben inserito.»<br>Vennero portati in una sala comunicazione, situata al piano superiore  
>Il loro piano consisteva nel bloccare il nemico ad Omega con il codice di Ilary, contattare Aria per essere al sicuro e avere una mano e inviare un messaggio per chiedere aiuto. Il vero problema era inviarlo a chi? Aria aveva ragione, dovevano mandarlo a qualcuno di cui fossero sicuri. La scelta migliore sarebbe stato contattate la SR2 ma da quando era una nave dell'Alleanza tutte le comunicazioni passavano dai server di quest'ultima, troppa gente avrebbe potuto accedervi. Dopo mezz'ora di discussione trovarono una soluzione, inviarono quindi un messaggio allegando i dati di quella apparecchiatura che Steve aveva analizzato. Sperava solo che i destinatari ne facessero buon uso.<p>

**Accademia Grissom**  
>Struttura voluta dall'Alleanza per allenare i ragazzi più promettenti dell'umanità o dotati di poteri biotici era gestita da civili, lasciando ai militari solo la sicurezza.<br>In questa struttura si trovavano al momento Williams e Henry Coats, figli del maggiore Lawson e colonnello Coats avevano preso dai loro genitori, intelligenza, intraprendenza e un sfacciataggine a volte esasperante. Venuti a sapere del programma inerente l'equipaggio della SR3, dopo aver manomesso informazioni riservate e della loro esclusione per motivi di età, reinserirono i propri dati modificando la data di nascita nella speranza che in un progetto cosi vasto un qualche sconosciuto operatore li avrebbe reclutati. Sfortuna volle che la persona ad occuparsene fosse la loro madre. Non potendo correre fino alla Grissom per punirli, cosa che venne fatta verbalmente, Miranda fu lieta di affidare il compito a Jack, o zia Jacki come la chiamavano i suoi figli, essendo la direttrice dell'accademia era anche a far suo che i gemelli avessero usato i computer della Grissom per quello scopo. Jack amava i vecchi sistemi e attualmente aveva messo i giovani geni a pulire pavimenti con secchio e ramazza per le prossime due settimane, privi del permesso di usare un qualche terminale. Quando vennero a sapere, come lei dalle notizie dei media, dello stato di reclusione della loro madre e degli altri, del furto della SR2 e di chi l'aveva compiuto, per la prima volta da quando erano alla Grissom li vide vacillare a quelle notizie ma non aveva sospeso la punizione, sperando che un lavoro abituale potesse aiutarli.  
>Jack cercava di mantenere il solito atteggiamento sia per loro che per Taiga, figlia sua e di James, non si erano mai sposati ma la loro relazione andava avanti tra alti e bassi.<br>Taiga era coraggiosa e biotica, più volte si era fatta coinvolgere dai gemelli che ben sapevano come stuzzicarla, ma ancora non conosceva le reali condizioni del padre, ricoverato gravemente alla Cittadella.  
>Jack si prometteva di informarla e di portala in visita appena avesse avuto notizie di un miglioramento.<br>Nessuno, tranne i loro amici, però sapeva che i gemelli tempo addietro, per situazioni simili, si erano creati un canale extranet sicuro e privo dei filtri che impedivano la visione di materiale non educativo.  
>Fu su questo canale che ricevettero un messaggio inaspettato.<br>Jack era nel suo ufficio a lavorare, con lei la figlia intenta a fare i compiti, quando ancora prima di vederli li senti arrivare.  
>Irruppero in ufficio al grido «Zia Jackie!»<br>«Un Corno! Preside o direttrice Jack, mostrate più rispetto!» gli urlò lei contro.  
>«E' importante zia...Direttrice Jack, abbiamo ricevuto un messaggio da Steve ed è importante» fece Williams<br>«Fate vedere» «Come l'avete ricevuto?» I gemelli furono costretti a dire del loro canale extranet privato.  
>-<em> E' ora questa pattata bollente tocca a me, Steve dice che probabilmente la minaccia viene da qualcuno all'interno e per questo l'ha mandato al "terribile duo". Ma io che me ne faccio? Shepard e il resto della squadra sono in custodia da qualche parte, Liara è libera ma non è sicuro usare extranet , se Steve ha ragione controlleranno le sue comunicazioni e non so come contattarla in altro modo e Olivia è con gli altri sulla SR2<em>. – pensò  
>Ritornò a rivolgersi ai ragazzi.<br>«Avete modo di contattare qualcun altro? Olivia, Asiria?»  
>«Si direttrice, ma non attraverso un canale sicuro. Trovandosi su una nave dell'Alleanza ogni messaggio passa prima dai serve di quest'ultima, è come qua alla Grissom» rispose Williams<br>«Infatti, per rendere il nostro canale sicuro abbiamo fatto un "buco" nei server e da li abbiamo ricevuto questo messaggio su una linea sicuro, bisognerebbe fare lo stesso con i server della Normandy ma bisognerebbe essere a bordo. Possiamo provare a camuffare il messaggio ma ci andrebbero non meno di cinque ore per prepararlo.» spiegò Henry  
>«No, decisamente troppo tempo» Ebbe una folgorazione – Serve qualcuno di più basso profilo e ho la persona perfetta-<br>Taiga fino a quel momento in silenzio si avvicinò alla madre, conosceva quell'espressione soddisfatta « Mamma stai per fare il culo a qualcuno?»  
>«Penso di si tesoro e non usare certe espressioni.»<br>Si mise al terminale inviando il messaggio a due destinatari differenti

**Centro Comunicazioni Quantiche**  
>Traynor stava cercando inutilmente di lavorare ma da quando aveva saputo di Shepard, degli altri e poi del furto della Normandy, compiuto dai ragazzi ora ricercati, non riusciva a concentrarsi.<br>– _La cosa positiva di essere al comando è il non dover dare spiegazioni_.-  
>Fu in quel momento che ricevette un messaggio da Jack, evento di per se raro, erano in buoni rapporti ma non era mai stata sicura se poteva definirla un amica. Ancora più sorprendere era cosa gli chiedeva di fare.<br>– _Di sicuro è una bella prova di fiducia...Va bene, specialista in comunicazioni Samantha Traynor è ora di ritornare al tuo vecchio lavoro. Le comunicazioni della Normandy_-

**Nave Normandy SR2**  
>«Olivia ho ricevuto una comunicazione.» disse la figlia di Liara<br>« Asiria pensavo avessi disattivato il comunicatore per non farci rilevare. Come abbiamo fatto a riceverla?»  
>«Infatti è disattivo, la comunicazione è arrivata da altri canali. E' da parte di Traynor»<br>«Cosa ? Passala sul mio terminale privato. La leggo subito» – _Felice che Traynor sia dalla nostra parte_- pensò  
>Dopo averla letta, si rivolse a tutti tramite interfono<br>«Ascoltate tutti, Steve e Ilary stanno bene e al momento sono all'Afterlive su Omega e li si trova anche la SR3. C'è dell'altro ma questo è quello importante» –_ Forse la sorte sta cambiando.-_

**Tuchanka**  
>Wrex entro nel suo studio privato sbattendo la porta. Tornava da una riunione con i capi clan e riteneva che la stupidità doveva averli colpiti. L'incontro era stata chiesto da una minoranza di capi che volevano chiarimenti sull'incidente della SR3, la richiesta era di per se insolita, i vari capi clan si interessavano ai problemi del proprio clan e al massimo a quelli vicini, che una nave del Consiglio venisse rubata non avrebbe dovuto aver nessuna importanza. Aveva accettato la riunione e di rispondere alle loro domande, ma si era subito rilevato nient'altro che una serie di accuse contro di Lui e Grunt, sostenevano inoltre che si doveva subito consegnare il "falso" krogan al Consiglio o ancora meglio ucciderlo. Quando poi uno aveva avanzata la proposta «Dovremmo prendere l'umano Shepard e dopo avergli legato gli arti a due Tomkah e farlo squarciare»<br>Quel commento aveva superato la misura e Wrex con al maggioranza dei capi che lo sostenevano avevano conclusola riunione in una colossale rissa. Quella che lo faceva infuriare è che non capiva da dove arrivasse questa frangia anti-Shepard, era letteralmente sbucata fuori dal nulla, come quella su gli altri pianeti  
>Era sicuro che prima dell'inizio di questa vicenda ogni Krogan ritenesse Shepard un eroe e fossero orgogliosi di avere Grunt come spettro, più ci pensava meno aveva senso.<br>Attivo il comunicatore per avere notizie  
>«Grunt. Come andiamo?»<br>«Bene per il momento. Ho raggiunto mia figlia Okasa nel suo ritiro di meditazione con il nostro "ospite" turian. Gli sciamani non erano molto contenti di un estraneo in uno dei loro luoghi sacri, ma spiegata la situazione hanno accettato di darmi una mano. Il turian non ha detto più una parola, ma Okasa diceva che avvertiva una strana forza, ora gli sciamani stanno cercando di farlo parlare usando la loro "magia"»  
>«Bene Grunt, tienimi aggiornato»<br>Fu allora che notò la notifica di un nuovo messaggio spedito da Jack, arrivato su un canale diplomatico. Gli piaceva Jack, era l'unico umano che conoscesse che sembrava dotato della "furia sanguinante" di un krogan. Lesse il messaggio.  
>–<em> Mmhh...capisco...sapeva che su un canale diplomatico sarebbe stato più difficile da rintracciare. Se so come contattare Liara? Può darsi...un tempo uccidevo i nemici e ora gioco alla spia, sono vecchio<em>- pensò  
>Solo dopo ebbe l'occasione, tramite i notiziari, di sapere che la SR2 era stata rubata e da chi.<br>«Non mi sembrava una cosa cosi stupida quando a farla eravamo noi» disse rivolgendosi a se stesso.

**Omega, attracco della SR3**  
>Dasha Weaver non sapeva niente di se. I suoi primi ricordi risalivano al 2200, ed erano limitati al suo addestramento da Nemesis, da quello che sapeva era stata venduta da alcuni mercenari a un gruppo pro umano noto come Cerberus, o per meglio dire era ciò che ne rimaneva. Lei e altre persone rimasero in loro possesso per circa due settimane prima che qualcuno le liberasse, in quel lasso di tempo erano però riusciti a sostituire i loro ricordi con un addestramento di tipo militare. Sapeva solo di essere una Nemsis e di rispondere al nome di Dasha Weaver, non che fosse il suo vero nome e che a giudicare dal suo aspetto doveva avere tra i 16 e 20 anni. Portata in un luogo sicuro dai suoi salvatori era scappata senza avere una ragione, in quell'occasione una ragazza, di sua iniziativa, si era unita a nella fuga. Si trattava di una bellezza bionda imprigionata e liberata insieme a Lei che l'aveva aggredita al primo tentativo di scacciarla. Si era ritrovata per terra, con quello che poteva essere un coltello da cucina puntato alla gola e allora la ragazza disse «Isabella, Phantom, uccidere» e rimasero cosi qualche istante a fissarsi «Va bene. Isabella mi aiuterai ad uccidere» e cosi era stato. Iniziando con poco erano diventate due degli assassini più cari.<br>Formarono una squadra, Dasha non ebbe problemi a farsi riconoscere come capo a patto che permettesse a Isabella di uccidere quando voleva.  
>A volte si chiedeva se faceva la stessa cosa ancor prima di perdere i ricordi, avrebbe spiegato molte cose.<br>Un giorno vennero contattate da delle persone che pagavano bene e garantivano tutto il supporto necessario. l loro contato, un asari, all'incontro tirò fuori una sfera e mentre la guardavano entrambe avvertirono qualcosa di familiare, seppero soltanto che dovevano accettare e portare a termine l'incarico senza farsi troppe domande. Gli spiegarono come funzionava una sfera e gliene dettero una, entro una data massima per essere pronta. Con quella non ebbe problemi a reclutare in breve tempo un buon numero di elementi ex-indottrinati con un passato militare tra varie bande di criminali, in particolare molti si rivelarono essere ex-cerberus , totalmente fedeli, un paio dei quali in possesso di informazioni molto interessanti. Cerberus era distrutta, ma alcune delle sua basi abbandonate rimanevano ancora ignote alle autorità, fu in una di queste che trovo Atlantic Codex nave gemella della Elbrus, insieme a un numero tale di armi e armature per armare un esercito e un buon numero di prototipi tra cui tute nemesis e phantom. Di questo però non riferì niente, gli avevano detta di essere pronta, non avevano chiesto altro.  
>Alla fine giunse il momento di entrare in azione, mentre chi l'aveva assoldata garantiva un buon diversivo, lei e il suo gruppo dovevano rubare la Normandy SR3.<br>Cosi mentre i divoratori attaccavano il campo, la cosa l'aveva bastanza sorpresa, loro erano avanzati verso la nave, incrociandone la strada con gli ufficiali, Isabella aveva avuto la meglio su quello che sapeva essere il capitano grazie alla divisa, Lei aveva colpito l'altro alla spalla che era stato finito dal colpo fascio del phantom. Non persero tempo a finirli, il capitano sembrava andato e l'altro non sembrava star meglio, poi gli avevano chiesto di ridurre il più possibile il numero di vittime. Da li non ebbero problemi, salirono a bordo e viaggiarono fino ad Omega.  
>I problemi iniziarono una volta arrivati, l'allarme sugli intrusi a bordo era arrivato tardi, quando l'allarme interno della nave suono e i panelli incominciarono a sigillarsi, solo per fortuna era vicino all'uscita conquistando l'esterno solo all'ultimo, in tempo per vedere un Mako allontanarsi dalla nave, Non aveva idea di chi fossero al momento, ma di sicuro sapevano come aprire la nave senza danneggiarla. I suoi committenti l'avevano informata sull'identità di quegli intrusi e Isabella le aveva riferito che si trovavano in compagnia di Aria T'Loak all'Afterlive. Per questo era li all'attracco, se doveva vedersela con la regina di Omega aveva bisogno di più potenza di fuoco.<br>Poteva solo sperare che l'Atlantic Codex arrivasse il prima possibile.

**Cittadella**  
>Woods era preoccupato, il piano non stava andando come doveva. Weaver aveva descritto il problema presentato dal fatto che la nave era sigillata, ma doveva risolvere la cosa da sola. Quando l'avevano scelta, con la sfera avevano rivelato che il suo indottrinamento era "diverso", ma decisero lo stesso di correre il rischio perché era considerata la migliore. Dopo aver usato la sfera su lei e socia, facendo in modo che accettasse la missione credendo a ogni loro parola e senza farsi domande, gliene dettero una, ma omettendo che aveva meno della metà della potenza e molte delle sue funzioni. Semplicemente le dissero che poteva controllare chi in passato era stato indottrinato e che usando lei la sfera ne sarebbe stata immune, l'avrebbero contatta sempre e solo loro tramite essa. La verità è che mentre Lei controllava i suoi uomini, loro potevano controllarla tramite la sua sfera. Più grave era il fatto che non riuscissero più a contattare il loro uomo su Tuchanka, l'ultima volta che l'avevano sentito era stato per un emergenza. Lo spettro Krogan, anche se ricercato, lo stava inseguendo e appresa la notizia tutti assieme, presi dal panico, usarono le sfere per distruggere la volontà e mente del loro compagno e imporgli di non parlare. Durate il processo il collegamento si era interrotto, non sapevano il perché ma non era un buono segno, ma il vero problema era che non sapevano dire fino a che punto avevano distrutto la sua volontà, c'era quindi la possibilità che parlasse.<br>Come se non bastasse, la Normady SR2 era stata rubata dalla figlia di Shepard con l'aiuto degli amici, era anche sicuro che avessero avuto una mano dall'interno ma non aveva tempo per investigare. Aveva ordinato di arrestarli , ma non ci credeva che ci sarebbero riusciti e anche senza prove era sicuro che fossero diretti ad Omega. Aveva però avuto il piacere d'informare i suoi "illustri" prigionieri dei loro figli e del fatto che fossero ricercati, sperava di ottenere qualche informazione ma niente. In compenso aveva avuto il piacere di vederli preoccupati e aveva ordinato al capitano Tokago di continuare a interrogarli.  
>Come topi che abbandonano la nave, molti di coloro che avevano collaborato a questo progetto stavano pensando di mollare, altri avevano smesso di farsi sentire. Il Consiglio per adesso era ancora fermo, ma stava diventando impaziente, cosi come i governi dei vari pianeti, se erano stati travolti dall'improvvida ondata di malcontento anti-Shepard ora stavano riprendendo lentamente il controllo, solo sul pianeta dei batarian le cose andavano bene da quel lato.<br>Se Weaver riusciva nel suo intento, potevano ancora farcela. Per questo si stava dirigendo alle banchine.

**Omega, Afterlive**

Steve e Ilary erano da due ore in quella stanza nel retro del locale di Aria,in attesa di una decisione della regina pirata. Finalmente una guardia entrò «Aria vi vuole parlare»  
>«Ecco i nostri ospiti. Ho ricevuto una chiamata interessante, ripetimi quello che mi hai detto»<br>Dal viva voce del omni-tool di uno degli uomini di Aria:  
>«Posso offrire un buon compenso per il codice di sblocco della nave Normandy SR3, pagamento immediato, ti puoi tenere i tuoi ospiti»<br>«Voi cosa proponete?»  
>«Niente che tu non sappia già. Pensa solo se vuoi avere uno Shepard come nemico.» disse Steve<br>«AH! Parole coraggiose, forse troppo per qualcuno di cosi giovane» Aria rimase ferma qualche istante a fissare il locale dalla sua postazione «In questo affare c'è qualcosa che non torna e non mi piace. Rifiuto»  
>La comunicazione s'interruppe senza che ci fosse una risposta.<br>Le porte dell'Afterlive saltarono violentemente in aria, mentre altri due colpi colpivano la pista del locale causando una strage tra gli avventori.

5 minuti prima...  
>Dasha si stava avviando a passo veloce verso il locale, la Atlantis Code era arrivata e con essa tutta la potenza di fuoco di cui aveva bisogno. Con una trentina di suoi uomini pesantemente armati e Isabella da qualche parte che la seguiva si avvio al locale. Quando fu a pochi minuti, volle parlare con Aria per proporre una soluzione per perdere il minor tempo possibile e offri un buon compenso per il codice di sblocco, in fondo di quei due scesi con il Mako non gli importava e Aria era prima di tutto una donna d'affari..<br>Era appena arrivata di fronte al locale quando ricevette la risposta negativa e chiuse la comunicazione. Prese il fucile da cecchino e elimino le guardie esterne dell'Afterlive, senza che ci fosse una reazione, arrivando davanti alla prima porta che si apri. Ripose il fucile, estraendo M-920 Cain, due uomini affianco fecero lo stesso, e sparò, seguita a pochi secondi dagli altri due. Il primo colpo divelse le porte, gli altri due si abbatterono all'interno del locale.  
>«Dopo questo ho bisogno di fare sesso»<br>I suoi uomini la guardarono  
>«Di sicuro non con voi...Muoversi»<br>L'attacco all'Afterlive aveva inizio

L'esplosione era stata qualcosa di colossale, l'onda d'urto aveva sbalzato tutti a terra e solo chi stava al piano sopraelevato era sopravvissuto, al piano inferiore c'erano solo cadaveri.  
>Aria si alzo, la furia sul volto. Nessuno poteva attaccare la regina di Omega a casa sua e vivere per raccontarlo.<br>I primi nemici oltrepassarono quello che era stato l'ingresso del locale.  
>Aria, avvolta in una fiamma blu acceso dei suoi poteri biotici sembrava andare a fuoco «Uccideteli tutti» Urlò ai suoi uomini che stavano arrivando dagli altri ingressi secondari, mentre si lanciava giù dal suo palco nel mezzo dei soldati nemici che vennero scagliati a distanza.<br>Steve e Ilary erano rimasti inizialmente a terra per l'esplosione e su suggerimento di lui lo rimasero quando incominciarono a sparare. Chiunque fossero i nemici erano ben armati e mentre Ilary era decisamente spaventata dall'intensità di fuoco, Steve avrebbe voluto aver qualcosa per unirsi a quella carneficina, come ad esaudire la sua richiesta un uomo di Aria accanto a loro cade morto a terra, ne presa l'arma e si uni alla festa.  
>Non poteva rischiare più di tanto senza armatura e lo sapeva ma non appena aveva una possibilità sparava, anche a nemici a terra e in difficoltà, senza problemi.<br>Forse era questa la differenza maggiore con la sorella, Lui a uccidere quelli che cercavano di fare lo stesso con lui provava un sottile piacere, come se riuscendoci provasse chi è il migliore.

Dasha stava guardando la situazione dal mirino del fucile di precisione, eliminando ogni singolo uomo di Aria che cadesse nella sua visuale, alla fine vide chi cercava. Guardando meglio intuì che la ragazza doveva essere il pilota, l'altro doveva essere il figlio di Shepard, non gli serviva. Poso il fucile per provare delle nuove munizioni su ci aveva messo le mani, adatte per questa situazione, piranha worms.  
>«Devi essere tu a comandare, quindi sarai tu a morire» Aria aveva trovato la preda che cercava.<br>La fiamma blu si lancio in un attacco diretto, volevo sentir il piacere delle ossa che si rompevano e della carne lacerata a mani nude, a metà strada, con una violenta torsione del busto saltò deviando il suo percorso e riuscendo a evitare appena in tempo una lama arrivata dal nulla.  
>«Credevo che voi foste tutti morti con Cerberus, rimedierò subito.» scaglio la più violenta onda d'urto di cui era capace contro Isabella e dietro di lei Dasha<br>La lama del Phantom brillo non meno dello stesso blu di Aria, riuscendo una volta a contatto con il fronte dell'onda d'urto a tagliarlo, provocandone la separazione in due rami che deviarono colpendo il nulla, nel contempo tagliato il fronte principale parti un fendente biotico che Aria fu costretto a evitare. L'asari era sorpresa, mai aveva visto qualcosa di simile.  
>«Pensi di farcela intrattenere la padrona di casa Isabella?» Il Phantom non disse niente, limitandosi ad un si con la testa. Dasha aveva l'impressione che si stesse divertendo e forse che stesse sorridendo sotto il casco.<br>Dasha prese la mira, poteva intuire la posizione del soldato dietro la sua protezione, aspettava solo il momento giusto. Fece Fuoco.  
>Steve senti un dolore acuto al braccio destro, sotto la spalla, capì subito di essere stato colpito, non era la prima volta e non sembrava una ferita grave, Dio gli aveva dato due mani.<br>Dopo qualche secondo si butto a terra gridando « STA SCAVANDO, SCAVA, SCAVA...» mentre si stringeva il braccio nel punto dove era stato colpito. Ilary fino a quel momento a terra fu al suo fianco, non sapendo cosa fare mentre Steve continuava a urlare dal dolore, poi lentamente si calmo « Ha smesso.» disse  
>La faccia di Ilary fu inondata dal sangue, poté sentirne l'odore nel naso e il sapore nella bocca, davanti ai suoi occhi il braccio era esploso dove era stato colpito scagliando e l'arto giaceva a terra, lasciando appena sotto la spalla un moncherino di qualche centimetro<br>Steve per terra stava urlando come un ossesso e alla fine perse i sensi per il dolore, questo parve destare in qualche modo Ilary, rimasta immobile dal terrore.  
>Si guardò intorno ma non vide nessuna casetta di medigel, non potendo perdere tempo si tolse la cintura della divisa e l'uso per rallentare l'emorragia dal moncherino.<br>Presa la faccia di Steve dal mento stringendogli entrambe le guance e urlandogli «STEVE! RIMANI SVEGLIO, NON FARMI SCHERZI!» non dava reazioni «NON TI PERMETTO DI MORIRE, HAI PROMESSO CHE AVREMMO PARLATO UNA VOLTA A CASA, TI AMO! STEVE!»  
>Apri lievemente gli occhi e con un filo di voce riuscì a dire all'amica «La fortuna ha voluto essere pagata» perse di nuovo i sensi.<br>Una persona si era avvicinata a loro.  
>Ilary alzando il viso ancora sporco di sangue vide una donna con un armatura da nemesis.<p>

Nota dell'autore: Questo capitolo mi ha dato molte difficoltà, spero vi piaccia. Se avete delle critiche fatele pure, metà del divertimento è scrivere, l'altra è commentare


	13. Sistema Mesana

Dasha si trovava di fronte a coloro che gli avevano creato tanti problemi  
>Poggiò la bocca del fucile sulla fronte di Ilary che aveva uno sguardo allucinato<br>«Il codice per la nave.» domandò  
>Ma non ebbe risposta, intanto dalla ricetrasmittente nel casco poté sentire i suoi uomini «Squadra esterna, subiamo perdite. Siamo attaccati da quattro individui non identificati.»<br>Questo era un problema serio,i suoi uomini tenevano testa a quelli di Aria e lo stesso riusciva a fare Isabella con la regina pirata, ma se questi nuovi venuti riuscivano a tenere l'ingresso dell'Afterleive erano in trappola.  
>Alzò il piede e colpi violentemente il moncherino dell'uomo a terra, che si riebbe un attimo per urlare. «Il codice» ripete Dasha.<br>Lei glielo diede  
>Per un attimo penso di finirli entrambi, ma lasciò stare, aveva quello che voleva.<br>« Abbiamo quello che vogliamo. Andiamocene, Isabella.»  
>«Non abbiamo finito.» disse Aria rivolgendosi al suo avversario, che eseguì una rovesciata all'indietro lanciando contro Aria delle granate accecanti e svani.<br>Dasha e i suoi raggiunta l'uscita poterono vedere coloro che gli avevano creato ulteriori problemi. Una squadra formata da un turian, un asari, un Krogan e un umana che ne era chiaramente il capo, ma non poteva affrontarli in quella posizione dove sarebbe stata in trappola tra loro e gli uomini di Aria in arrivo. All'improvviso ebbe un intuizione guardando quell'umana dai capelli rossi «Se siete venuti qui per il figlio di Shepard e la sua amica vi consiglio di entrare, forse sono ancora vivi» gli urlò.  
>Detto questo si precipitò in un vicolo laterale seguita dai suoi. La sua idea si dimostrò corretta, a inseguirli erano solo uomini di Aria e Isabella si "divertì" con quelli che erano sul percorso per degli attracchi.<br>« Isabella prendi l'Atlantic Codex, ci troviamo al punto stabilito.»  
>Mentre Dasha si allontanavano da Omega a bordo della Normandy SR3, la SR2 li aveva raggiunti evitando qualsiasi attacco che le venisse portato con la massima facilità e neanche l'occultamento visivo diede grandi vantaggi. Solo grazie agli scudi della SR3 erano ancora in piedi e all'improvvisa intromissione dell'Atlantic Codex riuscirono a superare il portale.<br>Prima di sparirci dentro Dasha si chiese se a pilotarla ci fosse quel pilota che aveva lasciato in vita e se non aveva fatto un errore -_Ecco cosa si guadagna a essere gentili_-

**Normady SR2**  
>Oliva era distesa sul lettino dell'infermeria a chiedersi se aveva fatto la scelta giusta. Quando aveva finalmente rivisto Steve non si aspettava quello lo spettacolo che l'aveva sconvolta, riusci lo stesso a rimanere concentrata ordinando a Asiria di portarli nell'infermeria dalla SR2. Lei con Arturus e Mordin, dopo un breve confronto con Aria, si misero all'inseguimento di quelli che erano i colpevoli, non riuscendo ad arrivare in tempo per evitare che la SR3 decollasse. Raggiunsero velocemente la SR2 dove trovarono Ilary ai comandi, aveva scalzato in malo modo Mila, e alla domanda di Olivia se ce la faceva rispose<br>«Farò il culo a quello stronza che ha fatto questo a Steve. Questo è il MIO campo di battaglia!»  
>Per star dietro ai motori della SR3 Ilary aveva disattivato le misure di sicurezza del nucleo, sfruttandolo oltre il limite. Dall'interno della nave poterono udire l'intera infrastrutture vibrare mentre eseguiva le manovre richieste, era come se la nave urlasse dal dolore. La SR2 evitava con facilità le manovre evasive e gli attacchi, mentre i suoi andavano a segno . Ilary faceva in modo che la nave fosse sempre al posto giusto e neanche occultamento visivo funzionò molto, a quella distanza le poche emissioni della SR3 erano rilevabili e costituivano una buona traccia che assieme al suo istinto permettevano a Ilary di compensare lo svantaggio . Un colpo improvviso arrivato da una nave sconosciuta la costrinse ad una verticale, seguita da una discesa a candela per star dietro alle due navi che si dirigevano al portale alla massima velocità. A metà della discesa allarmi si accesero sui pannelli e misure di sicurezza inerenti lo scafo entrarono in funzione, riducendo la velocità della nave fino ai limiti accettabili. Ilary fu costretta a comunicare che le navi erano scappate, poi mentre era sola «Mi dispiace Normandy, ti ho maltratta»<br>Durante tutto questo Olivia era in in infermeria con Arturus e Asiria che prestavano le prime cure mediche, conoscenza base per ogni soldato, ma non erano in gradi di far di più. Lei era subito corsa in infermeria, era stato evidente all'istante che Steve aveva bisogno di una trasfusione e lei era compatibile.  
>Una volta che il nemico era entrato nel portale, chiese a tutti di radunarsi in infermeria non potendo Lei muoversi.<br>«Steve ha bisogno di cure mediche, ma se perdiamo troppo tempo non raggiungeremo più chi sta dietro a tutto questo. Voglio sapere, avete un idea su come trovarli?»  
>«Olivia, aspetta Steve ha davvero bisogno di un medico dovremmo...»<br>«Lo so Asiria, non puoi neanche immaginare quanto sto male da quando l'ho visto cosi. Ma siamo tutti soldati, dobbiamo saper fare scelte difficili in questo lavoro e dare fiducia, una volta mi disse "Non morirò facilmente perché sono un bastardo", ho deciso di credergli. Ora dobbiamo solo sbrigarci a trovare i responsabili. Nessuno ha una soluzione»  
>L'asari prese a fregarsi entrambe la mani e a guardarsi in giro, era chiaramente nervosa<br>«Può darsi...che sappia come accedere alla rete di informatori dell'Ombra, abbiamo alcuni dati sulla nave che ci ha attaccato a sorpresa e anche sulla SR3, dovrebbero bastare»  
>«Scherzi. Vero? Mio padre, mi ha detto che se avessi avuto bisogno potevo fidarmi degli agenti dell'Ombra anche se non mi ha mai detto il perché. Ho sempre pensato che sapesse chi fosse l'Ombra e che lui si fidasse. Ma tu? Non mi dirai che lavori per Lei?»<br>«Lavorare? No...Sono la figlia»  
>Tutti la fissarono in silenzio. Fu Arturus il primo a parlare<br>«Ci prendi in giro?»  
>«No, ti pare che lo farei in questo momento»<br>«Aspetta. Tua madre, l'asari più sexy che conosca è l'Ombra?»  
>«Si Mordin e mi faresti un piacere se eviti termini come "sexy"»<br>«E' l'Ombra. Troppo Sexy»  
>Asiria poté solo scuotere la testa spazientita.<br>« Questo spiega molte cose del passato e la fiducia dei nostri genitori. D'accordo Asiria, prova a vedere cosa sanno gli agenti dell'Ombra»  
>«Certo Olivia» Quindi si allontano, mentre azionava il factotum.<br>La riunione era finita, gli altri tornarono alle loro postazioni. Asiria comunicò che una nave, con caratteristiche simile a quella che li aveva attaccati a sorpresa, era stata individuata nel sistema Mesana nella nebulosa Cluster. La Normandy SR2 si diresse subito in quella direzione.  
>Ora che doveva solo aspettare ed era sola, Olivia si senti libera di pregare per la scelta che aveva fatto e che fosse quella giusta per il fratellino.<p>

**Sistema Mesana**  
>Wood era contento, aveva finalmente ricevuto delle buone notizie. Com'era stato previsto nel piano originale si stava per incontrare con la SR3 nel sistema Mesana, la comunicazione l'aveva raggiunto dopo che con la sua nave era partito per Omega, per questo aveva impiegato minor tempo del previsto e ora si apprestava a salire a bordo scortato dai un paio suoi ex-indottrinati come guardie del corpo. Il suo intero equipaggio lo era.<br>– _Una volta che sarà tutto finito farò in modo che tornino a una vita normale, magari con dei bei soldi_- riflettè  
>Ma lo inquietava vedere una nave sconosciuta vicina alla SR3 e a bordo chiese<br>«Quella nave, cosa significa?»  
>«E' la mia, non mi pare che mi abbiate detto di non procurarmi dei "giocattoli"» rispose Dasha, dietro di lei Isabella.<br>– _Maledetta! Non lo sai ma quando avremo finito la gente come te sparirà _– pensò  
>«Abbiamo perso abbastanza tempo. Muoviamoci!»disse Woods<br>«Non cosi in fretta. I problemi sono stato maggiore del previsto, i costi sono aumentati e voglio delle spiegazioni, adesso, per andare avanti con la missione.»  
>Il viso di Woods si rabbuio, mise la mano in tasca e ne estrasse la sfera « Ubbidite agli ordini e...»<br>La sfera cadde a terra, attaccata c'era la sua mano. Le guardie morirono pochi istanti dopo.  
>Woods era in ginocchio a guardarsi il moncherino, in piedi davanti a lui Isabella con la spada estratta e sorridente<br>«Eh-eh, I-Impossibile. La sfera...»  
>Dasha si fece avanti chinandosi all'altezza dell'uomo « Lascia che ti spieghi. Le sfere funzionano bene, infatti prima del tuo arrivo ho usato quella in mio possesso per ordinare ad Isabella di tagliare la mano di persone estranee che ne avessero stretta una, tra gli ordini che tu e la tua combriccola ci avete dato non c'è mai stato "Non fateci nessun danno" o qualcosa di simile. Inoltre immagino che ve ne siate accorti, ma abbiate deciso che era un dettaglio trascurabile, ma l'effetto di controllo su di noi è leggermente diverso per via del nostro tipo d'indottrinamento, dovuto,immagino, al fatto che non siamo mai stati a contatto con tecnologia di razziatori attivi. Entrambe siamo state indottrinate da degli uomini che volevano ricostruire Cerberus o altro, non importa, ma a differenza di tutti i Cerberus originali indottrinati durante la guerra che subirono l'influenza dei razziatori a noi non è successo. Siamo una via di mezzo, ubbidiamo ai vostri ordini eseguendoli come faremo normalmente, ma manteniamo la consapevolezza che non li facciamo per nostro volere.»<br>Si rimise in piedi «Ora tu ci dirai tutto dall'inizio alla fine, perché sono sicura che le sfere possano fare altro e che quella che mi avete dato sia manomessa. Dimmi, vuoi parlare con le buone» Dasha alzò in mano la sfera di Woods che aveva raccolto « o con le cattive?» indico Isabella.  
>Woods alla vista delle due donne, bruna e bionda affiancate, capì di aver commesso un errore.<p>

**Cittadella**  
>Liara si trovava sulla Cittadella, Dall'inizio il suo problema maggiore era stato rimanere in incognito, era ricercata dal governo asari e la sicurezza la stava cercando, aiutata da squadre di cacciatrici. La cosa che l'aveva più sorpresa e che anche politici sottomessi o inclini a trovare accordi l'avevano ostacolata appoggiando il suo arresto, nonostante il rischio che i loro segreti venissero resi pubblici. Sapeva bene che lo stesso stava accadendo a chiunque avesse legami con Shepard, fu questo pensiero che la spinsi a contattare Samara, tra tutti lei era la più vicina alla sua posizione trovandosi nello spazio asari. Si erano date appuntamento in una stazione spaziale al limite del suddetto spazio e li fu attaccata da quelli che inizialmente pensava fossero solo dei mercenari, provvidenziale fu in quel momento l'arrivo della Justicar. Al termine del combattimento aveva fermato Samara dall'ucciderli i sopravvissuti, sperando di ottenere informazioni utili, ma per averle fu costretta usare le capacità mentali tipiche della sua specie. Non percepì niente di utile, ma intuì che quelle persone erano soggette a qualche tipo d'indottrinamento. Da li giunsero alla Cittadella, erano riuscite ad entrare abbastanza facilmente sfruttando le pecche della sicurezza., quando la SR2 era già stata rubata. Trovava incredibile che la figlia coinvolta nella sua stessa impresa di tanto tempo fa.<br>La prima cosa che fece fu prendere contatto con Kasumi, un aiuto dall'interno sarebbe stato utile, vene informata che Javik e gli altri stavano bene anche se preoccupati per i loro figli. Volendo avrebbero potuto organizzare subito un evasione, ma desiderava prima trovare le prove per la completa innocenza di tutti.  
>Grazie a Wrex venne informata di quello scoperto da Grunt e dalla figlia di lui, Okasa, su una strana sfera metallica e dal loro prigioniero turian, in aggiunta aveva il messaggio di Steve che conteneva le scansioni di una specie di antenna, portata a bordo della SR3. In possesso di prove da mostrare al Consiglio, se fosse riuscita ad arrivarci, poteva ora liberare gli altri. In attesa fuori dal QG del C-sec dove erano stati portati per essere tenuti in "custodia", come affermavano al C-sec non a loro agio di aver "arrestato" quelle persone. Samara invece era agli uffici del N7, sebbene tra le due forze di sicurezza non ci fosse mai stata rivalità, attualmente erano ai ferri corti. Il piano prevedeva, con l'aiuto degli ufficiali N7, di scatenare una rissa che richiamasse le forze C-sec dal QG, dando un occasione a Lei d'intervenire con l'aiuto di Kasumi. Possibilmente senza far del male a nessuno. Samara oltre a essere il loro contatto con la N7 doveva anche far in modo che la situazione non degenerasse.<br>« Sono Samara. Stanno per incominciare»  
>Da dov'era Liara pote vedere in meno di dieci minuti un gran movimento e numerose navette del<br>C-sec partire.  
>All'ingresso incontrò Kasumi che le strinse un braccio e la strattono in malo modo, chiunque vedendole avrebbe pensato che il capitano stava trattenendo qualcuno, passarono in mezzo agli uffici dov'erano i pochi agenti rimasti, nessuno le degno di uno sguardo più del necessario.<br>Arrivarono cosi al punto di controllo da cui iniziava la zona di massima sicurezza. La guardia saluto il capitano e fece alcune domande.  
>«Mi dispiace signore, ma non ho ordine di far entrare questa persona. Nessuno mi ha avvertito, se ha tempo posso contattare il mio superiore»<br>«Certo.»  
>Appena la guardi si girò fu colpita da una violenta scossa e svenne.<br>«Non ti preoccupare Liara stara bene, forse un po' di mal di testa»  
>Kasumi prese la chiave elettronica dalla guardia, mentre Liara entrava nel sistema e faceva in modo che le telecamere mandassero un immagine pre-registrata prima del loro arrivo, usò le comunicazione e con un falso allarme spostò altrove le guardie del blocco di sicurezza. Finalmente deserta poterono entrare nella zona di sicurezza e aprire le celle, liberando gli illustri ospiti..<br>«Contendo di vedervi Liara, Kasumi. Che succede fuori?»  
>« Anch'io Shepard» rispose l'asari<br>«Scusate Gente, ma questa è un evasione dobbiamo sbrigarci» disse la ladra.  
>«Hai ragione Kasumi»<br>«Un momento, Liara che notizie hai di Asiria?» Javik chiese alla moglie  
>«Non solo lei, come stanno i tutti?»insistette Tali<br>«Javik, Tali mi spiace ma non ho notizie, ma dall'ultimo messaggio so che stavano bene e Steve e Ilary sono ad Omega»  
>«Cosa? La mia bambina a Omega.» esclamò il pilota.<br>«Non preoccuparti Joker. Ilary è in gamba e non è da sola» disse Garrus affianco a lui, EDI gli strinse la mano  
>«Già, hai ragione.»<br>«Hai un piano Liara?» chiese Miranda  
>«Certo. Ho raccolto delle prove da presentare al Consiglio, ma sono ricercata e non potrei mai avvicinarmi al Presidium, ma penso che accetterebbe di ascoltare Shepard, se lui gli chiamasse» spiegò Liara<br>«In pratica, speri che per la fiducia e fama che Shepard si è guadagnato col tempo lo ascoltino. Non è sperar un po' troppo? Hanno accetto di farci arrestare.» disse la quarian  
>«La situazione è più complessa Tali. Vi spiegherò tutto strada facendo.»<br>«D'accordo. Cosa aspettiamo. »  
>Uscirono scortati dal capitano Tokago alias Kasumi, sotto lo sguardo stupefatto degli agenti presenti che non sapevano cosa pensare, qualcuno fece delle domande ma Kasumi taglio corto dicendo che si assumeva tutta la responsabilità. Ad un agente particolarmente insistente Shepard chiese « Vuoi arrestarmi fallo, non opporrò resistenza» e gli porse i polsi, a queste parole si fece indietro permettendo il passaggio.<br>«Com'è la situazione all'esterno?» chiese John Shepard  
>«Beh Shep, tutto tranquillo se escludiamo una rissa tra N7 e C-sec giù agli uffici.»<br>«Kasumi, starai scherzando»  
>«E' stata una mia idea Shepard, serviva un diversivo e gli N7 sono stati lieti di dare una mano. Ma tranquillo Samara sta controllando la zona» chiarì Liara e azionò il comunicatore «Samara mi senti? ...Samara?»... « Sono sicura che sta bene, ora però dobbiamo dirigiamoci al Consiglio»<br>«No! Non ho intenzione di presentarmi al Consiglio di nascosto approfittando di un diversivo o di una pecca nella sicurezza, come se fossi realmente colpevole di qualcosa » disse l'eore  
>«Va bene Shepard» Con l'aiuto di kasumi presero una delle navette del C-sec giungendo in poco tempo a destinazione, davanti a loro uno spettacolo inaspettato. Alla loro vista un centinaio di agenti erano coinvolti nella rissa, al centro della quale la Justicar cercava di porre un freno alla cosa. Vedendo Shepard si diresse nella sua direzione.<br>«Samara, cos'è successo? La situazione mi pare degenerata»  
>«Si Liara, salve Shepard. Quando è iniziata la rissa gli N7 erano disarmati e provi di corazze e i C-sec avevano ordine di non usare le armi su gente disarmata e immagino non avessero voglio di sparare agli N7 in ogni caso. Si era creata una situazione in cui i C-sec a causa delle armi non potevano reagire, a un cero punto hanno incominciato a buttarle via e la situazione è degenerata in quella che vedete. Tutto quello che ho potuto fare è evitare che qualcuno si facesse male seriamente»<br>«Ho bisogno di attirare la loro attenzione. Un idea? Una qualsiasi» Chiese Shepard  
>«Se Miranda si spogliasse...» disse la ladra<br>«Kasumi, non ora» commento seccamente Shepard  
>«Momento sbagliato»<br>Fu la Justicar ad avere un idea.  
>«Se io e Liara unissimo i nostri poteri, potremmo creare un esplosione biotica abbastanza potente che tutti la vedano.», alla disponibilità di Liara il piano venne accettato.<br>Tra le loro mani si fermo una sfera blu che crebbe velocemente, raggiunta la massima dimensione fu lanciata in aria ed esplose come un fuoco d'artificio.  
>Per un attimo tutti guardarono in aria, verso di loro.<br>«SMETTELA TUTTI QUANTI! SUBITO! SONO IL CAPITANO SHEPARD E' QUESTO E' UN ORDINE» e riprendendo fiato «VI VOGLIO TUTTI SULL'ATTENTI»

Tutti i presenti videro l'eroe per eccellenza, circondato da altrettante leggende e nessuno aveva idea di che fare. Era stato diramato l'allarme riguardo alla loro evasione e avrebbero dovuto arrestarli, non mettersi ad ascoltarli, in più la presenza di un loro capitano affianco di Shepard e li confuse ancora di più.  
>«ASCOLTATEMI TUTTI. IO E LA MIA SQAUDRA SIAMO APPENA EVASI!» un mormorio si diffuse tra la folla<br>« ABBIAMO OTTENUTE LE PROVE DELLA NOSTRA INNOCENZA E VOGLIAMO RECARCI PERSONALMENTE AL CONIGLIO A PRESENTARLE. ORA»  
>«SE QUALCUNO RITIENE CHE CI SIA UN PROBLEMA DI SICUREZZA SONO DISPOSTO A FARMI AMMANETTARE O A FARE IL NECESSARIO»<br>«VORREI PERO' CHE MI CONCEDESTE QUEL BENEFICIO DI DUBBIO E FIDUCIA CHE PENSO DI ESSERMI MERITATO, LAVARANDO CON VOI NEL RENDERE UNA GALASSIA PIU' SICURA»  
>Nessuno parlo o si mosse.<br>Shepard fu affiancato da un altra figura «SONO IL CAPITANO MISU TOKAGO DEL C-SEC E POSSO CONFERMARE CHE SHEPARD E' INNOCENTE, COME IL RESTO DELLA SQUADRA DELLA NORMANDY. IO GLI HO LIBERATI SENZA ASPETTARE ORDINI DAI SUPERIORI E ME NE ASSUMO LA PIENA RESPONSABILITA' E LI SCORTERO' FINO AL CONSIGLIO»  
>«AGENTI RIMETTETE A POSTO LA SITUAZIONE, N7 AIUTATE» detto questo Shepard si voltò in direzione della torre del Presidium seguito dagli altri, mentre ancora confusi e non sapendo bene cosa fare gli agenti dei due gruppi cercavano di riportare tutto alla normalità.<p>

In breve tempo furono davanti al Consiglio al completo, Bakara era giunta da Tuchanka appena possibile, avevano accettato subito la loro richiesta di un incontro senza che ci fossero altri problemi.  
>Fu il consigliere Tevos a incominciare « Shepard voglio che sappia che abbiamo accettato la sua richiesta per la fiducia che ha meritato in passato»<br>« Normalmente questo privilegio non viene accordato ai detenuti evasi» A parlare era stato il nuovo consigliere dell'unione salarian, Jerod, vista la loro vita relativamente breve il ruolo di consigliere veniva cambiato più frequentemente che per le altre specie  
>«Porta rispetto al comandate, anfibio, se le vostre specie sono vive lo devote Lui. In passato ho mangiato il fegato dei vostri antenati, potrei sempre tornare a farlo.» disse il prothean<br>«Grazie Javik» fece Shepard.  
>«Stiamo perdendo tempo, Shepard ha detto di avere delle prove. Vogliamo vederle» a parlare era stata Xen. ex-ammiraglio e consigliere Quarian.<br>« Certamente consigliere Xen»  
>Liara si fece avanti e mostrò quello che aveva raccolto. Spiegò del turian catturato e delle informazioni ottenute e i nomi delle persone coinvolte, tra cui spiccava quello di Woods e della tecnologia dei razziatori cui avevano accesso.<br>«Da quello che ci ha detto il prigioniero turian, quando i portali sono stati riavviati si è attivata nuovamente la funzione della Cittadella di controllo di questi. Il loro piano era usare queste sfere» fece apparire un ologramma dell'oggetto « che permettono di controllare gli ex-indottrinati, con un dispositivo che combinato con la Cittadella avrebbe permesso di controllare tutti, ex-indottrinati e no. Pare che lo scopo non fosse prendere il controllo della galassia, ma fare in modo che tutti condividessero gli stessi principi. Se tutti considerassero il furto sbagliato, non ci sarebbero più ladri, se tutti fossero contrari all'uso della violenza scomparirebbe il pericolo di una guerra. Per questo hanno bisogno della SR3, per trasportare il dispositivo di connessione alla Cittadella, essendo l'unica nave in grado si superare senza problemi le difese. Il problema però e che ancora non conosciamo il luogo dove andrebbe collocato, raggiungibile solo usando una sfera che dovrebbero funzionare anche come chiave, pare che l'unico a saperlo fosse Woods ma ha lasciato la Cittadella. Non so dire perché non abbai condiviso questa informazione, se solo prudenza o altro»  
>«Un obiettivo nobile, ma con mezzi sbagliati» osservò Tevos<br>Fu Osoba il consigliere umano a prendere la parola « E' già abbastanza preoccupante che il Consiglio fosse all'oscuro che alcune persone avevano accesso a informazioni sulla tecnologia dei razziatori, ma questo. Dobbiamo dare la priorità alla ricerca di questa camera segreta e della SR3»  
>«NO!» a farsi avanti fu Ashley «Noi tutti abbiamo rischiato la vita più volte per il bene della galassia e del Consiglio e il più delle volte non siamo mai stati aiutati, ma sta volta ci avete fatto imprigionare per le "pressioni" politiche dei vostri governi, anche se non eravate d'accordo la maggioranza ha accettato. Ma avete coinvolto anche i miei, nostri, figli e non farò niente se prima le accuse a loro carico non verranno cancellate e se non parlerò con loro al più presto. Loro valgono più di voi, più della galassia» terminò guardando Bakara<br>Jerod era scandalizzato « Inaccettabile. Ricordi la sua posizione Williams, attualmente lei è ancora una ricercata. Il Consiglio non ha ancora deciso se accettare le prove che avete mostrato. Bisogna seguire le procedure»  
>«Stia zitto Jerod, sono d'accordo con Williams e se non vuole assaggiare l'ira sanguinaria di una madre krogan o umana le consiglio di tacere»<br>« Io invece trovo inammissibile che Lei, consigliere Bakara, sia coinvolta in questa riunione. Non può essere obiettiva essendo suo figlio...»  
>« Stia zitto. Abbiamo sentito abbastanza è ora di prendere una decisione» disse il consigliere turian Sparatus, con un tono vicino all'ira.<br>Dopo qualche minuto tornarono a rivolgersi ai presenti.  
>«Il Consiglio ho riconosciuto la vostra innocenza e si dispiace per i problemi che avete incontrato. Le accuse rivolte ai vostri figli per il furto della SR2 sono state ritirate e su insistenza del consigliere Bakara accogliamo la richiesta del tenete Williams. Abbiamo detto al centro di comunicazione della torre di contattare la SR2, ma ci hanno informato che tentativi precedenti sono stati inutili, pare che il comunicatore non sia attivo probabilmente per impedirne l'individuazione.»<br>In quel momento risuono la voce dell'operatore della comunicazioni  
>«Consiglieri abbiamo fortuna, La SR2 ha risposto alla chiamata, la stanno trasferendo al monastero asari su Lesuss»<br>Tevos fu un attimo interdetta, sia perché la comunicazione era riuscita sia per il luogo menzionato, ma la più sorpresa di tutti fu Samara essendo il monastero dove risiedeva sua figlia Falere.  
>Nella sala del consiglio, l'ologramma prese forma mostrando l'immagine di Olivia e Falere.<br>«Olivia, non sai che sollievo per me e tua madre vedere che stai bene. Falere felice di vederti.» disse Shepard  
>Ci fu un momento silenzio che Falere colmò « Anche per me comandate, scusi capitano Shepard. Madre è bello vederti, dopo ti sarò tutte le spiegazioni che vorrai»<br>«Anche per me Falere»  
>«Olivia...» ma Shepard smise di parlare, vedendo la figlia<br>Olivia aveva la testa china e si fregava la fronte sulla mano, capiva che stava radunando le idee  
>Ashley si fece avanti «Olivia, coraggio, parlarci» cercava di nasconderlo, ma quel silenzio la terrorizzava e cosi gli altri.<br>Alla fine fece un profondo respiro e incominciò a parlare  
>«Steve ha perso il braccio destro al di poco sotto la spalla...gli altri stanno tutti bene»<br>Ad entrambe i suoi genitori manco il fiato. Gli altri sapendo che i loro figli stavano bene tirarono un sospiro di sollievo cercando di non farsi notare, ma erano lo stesso preoccupati per i loro amici.  
>«Steve... come?» cercò di chiedere Ashley. Shepard strinse a se la moglie, era rigida e la sentiva tremare.<br>«Olivia dicci tutto dall'inizio» fece Lui.  
>«Abbiamo raggiunto Omega, Grunt ci aveva fatto sapere che la SR3 era li e quindi anche Steve e Ilary. Abbiamo raggiunto Afterlive dove speravamo di trovarli per via di un messaggio arrivatoci da Steve grazie ad un amica di famiglia, una volta sul posto abbiamo trovato uno scontro a fuoco in corso. Il locale era pieno di cadaveri, e Steve...aveva perso il braccio, Ilary gli era acconto. Chi ha attaccato lo ha fatto per sbloccare la SR3 che loro due avevano sigillato. Abbiamo provato a fermali prima che fuggissero, ma non ci siamo riusciti, una nave non identificata si è messa in mezzo. Ha quel punto ho dovuto scegliere se continuare con la missione o portare Steve subito in un ospedale. Ho deciso di continuare a seguire la SR3, Steve era stabilizzato»<br>«Hai scelto una missione che nessuno ti ha dato a tuo fratello?»  
>«Ashley, Olivia ha fatto la scelta che come soldati avremo fatto tutti»<br>«No..No,no... se aspetti che senta che la vita di mio figlio è stata messa in pericolo da sua sorella, per una missione che nessuno le ha dato, mi spiace non posso...anche se sò che hai ragione. Olivia hai fatto la scelta sbagliata, non avevi nessun dovere a cui adempire.»  
>Le parole della madre furono per lei una pugnalata, cerco con tutta se stessa di non far trapelare cosa sentiva. Suo padre lo guardava incoraggiandola a proseguire.<br>«Grazie alle informazioni sulla SR3 e ai dati raccolti sull'altra nave, Asiria è riuscita...tramite alcune conoscenze a rintracciarle nel sistema Mesana, ma una volta arrivati la sola cosa che abbiamo trovato è stata una nave civile piena di cadaveri. Dal piano di volo doveva provenire dalla Cittadella.»  
>Liara si fece avanti « Olivia tra i morti, riconosci per caso questo volto?» e fece apparire un immagine olografica.<br>«Si certo, è il cadavere a cui mancava una mano e pareva essere stato torturato. Chi è?»  
>«Lui e i suoi soci sono dietro a tutto. Che è successo?»<br>«Alla fine, non trovando tracce nel sistema. Ho deciso di riattivare il comunicatore, volevo entrare in contatto con chiunque fosse nelle vicinanza e potesse fornirci assistenza medica. Falere è stata la sola a rispondere.»  
>«So cosa dicono le regole del monastero, ma non potevo abbandonare delle persone in difficoltà. Ancora meno se sono i figli del capitano Shepard. Ho permesso solo ad Olivia e Steve di scendere e il supporto medico è stato limitato al solo personale essenziale. Mi dispiace madre»<br>«Non preoccuparti Falere hai agito bene» rispose Samara  
>«Vostro figlio al momento non è in pericolo di vita e il braccio potrà essere clonato. Ma sarebbe meglio se lo visitasse un medico qualificato. Il nostro personale non ha esperienza di fisiologia umana.» disse Falere<br>«Ti ringrazio per l'aiuto che hai dato.» disse Shepard  
>«Anche da parte mia.» aggiunse Ashley<br>Falere rispose con un leggero cenno del capo.  
>«Ora abbiamo il problema che non sappiamo chi ha ucciso Woods e perché? Potrebbero avere un fine meno nobile? O cosa ne sia stato della tecnologia di razziatori in loro possesso.» fece il consigliere Quarin<br>«Su Woods avrei un idea, a guidare il gruppo che attaccava l'Afterlive erano una nemsis e un Phantom, ma non so quali siano i loro volti. Ma sono loro ad avere la SR3» rispose Olivia  
>« Truppe di Cerberus» affermo Ashely<br>«Non credo,» fece Liara « Il turian ha detto qualcosa riguardo ad aver assoldato o controllato agenti Cerberus. E' più probabile che sia opera di singoli individui o di un piccolo gruppo che di Cerberus»  
>« Cosa facciamo ora capitano Shepard?» il tono di Sparatus era più formale del solito.<br>Lui ci penso un attimo.  
>« Se vogliono andare avanti con il loro piano, devono venire qui alla Cittadella. Il C-sec ed N7 dovranno impegnarsi a tenere d'occhio l'intera stazione. Liara ci serve un modo per trovare la loro posizione, IDA voglio che la aiuti. Tutti gli altri stiano pronti. Olivia appena possibile, voglio che porti tutti qui»<br>« Tesoro... fate attenzione» disse Ashley  
>«Agli ordini capitano...grazie mamma» Olivia chiuse il collegamento<br>« D'accordo gente, prepariamoci a difendere la Cittadella»

Appena il collegamento si spense, Olivia corse fuori dalla stanza,giungendo all'aperto. Si sentiva soffocare, le parole della madre erano la ferita peggiore che avesse subito.

In punto imprecisato nello spazio,Dasha stava guardando fuori dall'osservatorio di dritta, seduta ad un tavolo Isabella puliva accuratamente la sua spada. Che Lei ricordasse era l'unica cosa verso cui mostrava attenzione.  
>«Se Woods fosse riuscito nel suo piano, noi due saremo state rovinate. Devo ammettere che abbiamo ottenuto molto più di quello che mi aspettavo da questo incarico,»<br>Isabella continuava impassibile a dedicarsi alla sua attività  
>«Potremmo continuare con i soliti incarichi e abbandonare da qualche parte la SR3, dubito che ci lasceranno stare finché è nostra. Ma abbiamo due sfere e tutto il necessario per completare il piano di Woods, solo che faremo in modo che tutti siano al nostro servizio. Avremmo conquistato la galassia, ho quasi difficoltà a immaginare la cosa»<br>Isabella controllava il filo della spada  
>«Ma è quello che vogliamo, ne vale la pena? Se falliamo finiremo in prigione per sempre o saremo morte»<br>Isabella sembrava aver finito e aveva un aria soddisfatta.  
>«Sai a volte avere una conversazione sarebbe d'aiuto, oltre a essere meno fastidioso che parlare senza ricevere risposta.» disse Dasha seccata<br>Isabella la guardò «"Dove c'è una grande volontà non possono esserci grandi difficoltà."- Niccolò Machiavelli, "Meglio vivere osando che non conoscere ne vittoria né sconfitta."-dal libro "Giulio Cesare" di William Shakespeare» detto questo ripose la spada nella custodia e usci dalla stanza

Dasha non sapeva se essere più sorpresa del fatto che aveva parlato o che conoscesse quelle citazioni –_ Non ricordo di averla mai vista leggere _- pensò


	14. Fine

Dasha non aveva voluto sprecare più tempo del necessario, appena terminato il rifornimento alla SR3 si era mossa in direzione della Cittadella, attivando l'occultamento visivo e attraversando il portale con la prima nave che vi entrasse, tutto al fine di non essere individuata.  
>Sugli schermi della SR3 poté vedere la gigantesca stazione e la flotta a sua difesa. Al momento si trovava esattamente davanti ad essa, diede ordine di seguire una rotta sicura stando il più lontano possibile dalla Cittadella, il loro obiettivo era situato all'estremità opposta alla loro. Evitarono il grosso della flotta, avvicinandosi senza problemi – Speriamo che non ci siano turisti in giro, sono gli unici ad alzare la testa per guardare in alto- pensò<br>Era solo una battuta di un olofilm che aveva visto, ma trovava che al momento calzasse a pennello.  
>Alla fine la nave si fermo accostandosi al suo obiettivo ed estendendo la passerella.<br>All'apertura delle porte esterne venne investita da una ventata d'aria, dovuta all'alta quota in cui si trovavano nell'atmosfera artificiale della stazione., davanti a lei a mezzo metro di distanza risplendeva il bianco della torre del Consiglio. Prese la sfera puntandola contro la parete desiderando semplicemente che si aprisse, spostata alla sua sinistra di all'incirca un metro la parete si ritrasse lasciando un apertura, dopo aver dato il giusto assetto alla nave fino a far combaciare passerella e entrata, i suoi uomini fissarono l'una all'altra rendendo possibile il trasferimento del congegno che secondo Woods permetteva di connettere le sfere alla Cittadella.  
>– <em>Porte segrete? Mi pare cosi ridicolo, ma è sicuro che in cima alla dove deve esserci qualcosa, qui è dove la Sovereign si era attaccata alla Cittadella e non ho mai letto spiegazioni al riguardo, Woods era convinto che quell'affare va collocato qui<em>.- pensò  
>«Rimani indietro con degli uomini, nel caso ci siano problemi», come al solito il Phantom apparve per confermare con un gesto della testa e sparire subito dopo<p>

La Normandy SR2 varco il portale entrando in vista della Cittadella. In cabina, ad eccezione di Steve incosciente in infermeria, si erano radunati tutti quanti senza un motivo preciso, lo spettacolare panorama che vedevano sembrava un modo degno di concludere la loro avventura. L'umore della maggior parte dei presenti era ottimistico, avevano salvato Steve e Ilary, i loro genitori erano stati riconosciuti innocenti e a loro stessi era stato perdonato il furto della SR2. Ma non lo era quello di Olivia e Ilary entrambe preoccupate per Steve, inoltre Olivia si sentiva a disagio all'idea di rivedere sua madre, dopo le sue parole al monastero asari. Durante il ritorno Mordin e Arturus cercarono di rassicurarla sul fatto che il braccio sarebbe stato clonato e Steve avrebbe avuto cicatrici di cui vantarsi, ma senza gran risultati.  
>Fu Mila, seduta al posto di copilota ma attenta a non toccare niente a rompere il silenzio che regnava in cabina.<br>«Questa per me è solo la seconda volta alla Cittadella, spero di riuscire a far un po' la turista questa volta»  
>« Se vuoi da quella postazione puoi usare i sensori della Normandy per ingrandire la visuale e avere una visione dall'alto dei posti più famosi della Cittadella, prima che atterriamo» disse con tono piatto e indifferente la pilota.<br>« Davvero, grazie Ilary»  
>Olivia si voltò, ne aveva abbastanza di quella vista e voleva controllare Steve<br>«Direi che i sensori hanno bisogno di un aggiustata, vedo sfocato vicino alla torre del consiglio»  
>A quelle parole Olivia diede un occhiata e fu sicura di non sbagliarsi<br>«Quella è la SR3 e li che dobbiamo andare»  
>« Cosa Olivia, sei sicura?» chiese Mila<br>« Certo ragazzi, guardate anche voi»  
>Tutti guardarono l'immagine incriminata e furono d'accordo era la SR3 occultata quella che si intravedeva.<br>«Ilary contata la Cittadella e digli cosa abbiamo visto, noi nel frattempo ci dirigeremo subito li»  
>«Agli ordini, ma Steve ha bisogno di cure mediche che non possono aspettare» Il tono del pilota non era arrabbiato, ma abbastanza deciso da far capire che non avrebbe cambiato rotta. D'altronde le ubbidivano solo perché volevano, non perché erano tenuti a farlo.<br>Isabella era nervosa, camminava davanti all'apertura, odiava aspettare. Un messaggio dalla nave l'avvisava di una navetta in arrivo, ma non potevano fare niente con la nave ancorata, alzò lo sguardo sentendo sentendo un rumore inconfondibile avvicinarsi e vide sopra di lei una navetta dell'Alleanza, il portellone si apri rivelando una mitragliatrice pesante puntata su di loro.  
>Solo grazie alla sua agilità e all'occultamento riusci a sfuggire alla raffica che abbatte alcune degli uomini, rifugiandosi più all'interno della torre dove non potevano colpirla con i sopravvissuti al primo attacco.<br>Da dov'era vide i nemici sbarcare sulla passerella, prendere subito posizione e fare fuoco. Erano chiaramente ben addestrati e riuscirono a reagire anche se presi tra due fuochi, quelli della loro posizione e i rinforzi che arrivavano dalla nave. Fu certa di riconoscere gli stessi che gli avevano attaccati su Omega all'Afterlive.  
>Pazientemente, mentre i suoi alleati cadevano, raccolse il suo potere biotico nella spada. Amava vedere lo sguardo degli altri biotici quando capivano che con lei i poteri altrui erano inutili.<br>L'asari si fece avanti lanciando una violente onda d'urto. Isabella le andò incontro essendo ciò che attendeva, solo un momento prima di usare la spada si chiese il perché del colore verde.  
>Si avverti un colpo violento all'interno del corridoio, l'energia biotica liberata dai due attacchi rimase sospesa in aria per poi esplodere. Isabella venne spinta all'indietro violentemente e l'asari dovette buttarsi di lato per evitare il suo stesso attacco che tornava indietro.<br>Nessuna della due aveva la minima idea di cosa fosse successo, Isabella si alzo decisa a continuare, ansiosa di affondare la spada nell'asari, ma i suoi sogni s'infransero di fronte alla realtà, la spada si era spezzata, poteva continuare a combattere e aveva ancora il canone fasico ma non avrebbe provato lo stesso piacere. Raccolse i frammenti e si inoltro nel corridoio per raggiungere Dasha e avvisarla che anche altre navette stavano arrivando.  
>Ashley saltò giù dalla navetta con lei e Javik, Liara sull'altra Garrus, Tali. Presero rapidamente posizione costringendo a indietreggiare coloro che erano nel tunnel e chi arrivava dalla nave.<br>« Olivia, situazione?»  
>«I nemici sono entrati nella torre, quello che cercano deve essere li»<br>«Ricevuto, Liara lancia una distorsione, Olivia usa il fucile di precisione per eliminare i loro scudi, Javik dietro di me»  
>Ash si lancio alla carica con mitragliate brevi ma precise, i nemici privi di scudi vennero colpiti dal potere biotico e rapidamente finiti.<br>In uno spazio limitato e senza scudi una distorsione era una trappola micidiale.  
>«Garrus, Tali, Mordin, Arturus riprendere la SR3, Garrus il comando è tuo. Noi procederemo nella torre e staneremo il nemico, manteniamo la formazione di prima andiamo.»<br>Dasha aveva capito che qualcosa non andava, ben prima dell'arrivo delle navette o di Isabella. Avevano collegato l'antenna al centro della sala in cui si trovavano e aveva inserito la sfera nella cavità di quello che costituiva il pannello di controllo che si era illuminato e solo allora aveva compreso che per funzionare doveva prima caricarsi, quella fu un autentica sorpresa di cui Woods non l'aveva avvisata. Quando udii nel casco l'allarme inerente una navetta in arrivo, intuii che restare era inutile, afferro la sfera dando qualche ordine sperando che la struttura attorno a lei rispondesse in qualche modo ma senza successo, in quel momento arrivo Isabella con la spada spezzata. La guardò un attimo senza dire niente, poi estrasse il suo fucile di precisione, M90 Indra.  
>«Divertiamoci per l'ultima volta»<br>Oltre a loro due erano rimasti con quattro uomini e anche se la posizione poteva facilmente essere difesa non c'è l'avrebbero mai fatta «Se per qualche motivo sopravviviamo ti regalerò una katana giapponese.» aveva detto cosi, ma sapeva che non avevano possibilità.  
>Isabella si limitò a fare si con la testa.<br>Ash e la sua squadra avanzarono con prudenza ma in maniera costante, in quelle condizioni bastava un nemico a bloccare il passaggio. Dal suo riparo le sembrava che il corridoio finisce e iniziasse una zona più larga, fece per guardare meglio e dei proiettili le sfioro il casco.  
>«Cecchino, deve essere la nemesis, ha di sicuro un M90 Indra. Attenti, non sappiamo dove sia il phantom.»<br>Fecero un paio di tentativi ma il tiratore nemico li teneva inchiodati alle loro posizioni, almeno finché aveva munizioni.  
>«Cosi non ne usciamo più. Attirerò il fuoco nemico, Liara usa stasi appena possibile,Javik entra per primo e spara a tutto ciò che si muove io ti sarò dietro, Olivia dai supporto dove serve. »<br>Ash si sporse sperando sul basso potere di penetrazione dell'arma, due colpi la centrarono, abbassandole gli scudi al minimo, Liara lancio la stasi che andò a buon fine.  
>La squadra scatto all'assalto, davanti a loro apparve il Phantom.<br>Isabella era stanca di aspettare.  
>Quando vide i nemici avanzare fece quello che l'istinto, anche senza spada, le suggeriva come sempre, con l'elsa dell'arma in un mano e la punta nell'altra comparve davanti ai nemici.<br>Come se la spada fosse ancora intatta, esegui un fendete e una sottile linea azzurra prese forma dall'elsa e un altra prese forma dalla punta nell'altra mano, originando un attacco biotico a due fendenti, cogliendo di sorpresa il nemico in testa a tutti. Lei da parte sua era altrettanto sorpresa dell'attacco eseguito, non sapendo come ne era stata capace.  
>Il primo avversario, a suo parere uno strano essere con quattro occhi, venne investito dal doppio fendete e sbalzato a terra privo di sensi, approfittando della sorpresa ottenuta riusci a colpire l'asari, ,distratta per un attimo, con il raggio fasico e in quel istante senti il dolore della spalla che esplodeva. Il doppio fendete e il cannone avevano esaurito la barriera e qualcuno ne aveva approfittato, ebbe la forza per un ultimo salto sulle gambe e andare contro la parete per mettersi al riparo.<br>Olivia aveva colpito alla prima occasione il phantom, sicura di averla messa fuori combattimento anche se non era morta, diede un occhiata a Liara a terra stordita ma viva, gli scudi avevano funzionato. Scattò in avanti, sua madre con Lei e affrontarono gli ultimi soldati nemici che tentavano un assalto.  
>Dasha finalmente libera, durante la stasi aveva visto tutto, afferro la sfera e ordino ai quattro soldati che gli rimanevano di assaltare i nemici, ingaggiando un combattimento nel corridoio contro le due figure ancora in piedi che gli venivano incontro. Prese Indra attendendo il momento giusto e fece fuoco.<br>Ashley e Olivia uccisero i quattro nemici, ma trovandosi con gli scudi abbassati. Ben udile si senti il rumore di una raffica esplosa di proiettili, Ashley si butto sulla figlia e per lo slancio finirono dietro un riparo.  
>«Mamma come stai?» chiese mentre la scostava leggermente mettendola sdraiata<br>«Non preoccuparti...AH,AH...non è la prima volta.» Olivia diede un occhiata all'armatura, c'era una ferita vistosa sul fianco destro, ignorò le proteste della madre di lasciarla e di catturare il nemico, ma la aiuto a toglierla e ad applicare sopra del medigel.  
>Sentirono dei passi in arrivo dall'entrata e videro Garrus con altri agenti del C-sec, accorsi appena finito con l'astronave e non avendo più notizie di cosa accedeva. Nella sala ma non trovarono nessuno.<br>Dasha stava camminando in un corridoio della cittadella sorreggendo Isabella, svenuta, sulle spalle e in una mano teneva la sfera. Quell'affare al momento giusto aveva funzionato, ormai senza uscita l'aveva afferrata gridando « Fai qualsiasi cosa, basta che la fai.», un pannello si era mosso svelando un uscita. Era subito corsa in quella direzione, ma gettando un ultimo sguardo dietro di se vide un soldato che soccorreva l'altro e Isabella svenuta –_ Siamo entrambe assassine, potrei andarmene al sicuro da sola...sola_- l'ultima parola le si ripeteva in testa.  
>Olivia si trovava insieme a tutti in uno degli ospedali della Cittadella. Sua madre era stata medicata e avrebbe passato qualche giorno in ospedale, mentre Javik e Liara, ammaccati e con qualche taglio, erano stati dimessi. Nonostante le ferite e le rassicurazioni del marito che lo aveva visto, il primo pensiero di Ashley fu vedere il figlio e solo dopo si fece medicare. I dottori spiegarono che il braccio di Steve sarebbe stato ripristinato tramite clonazione in circa due settimane.<br>Olivia e la sua squadra passarono la mezz'ora successiva rispondere alle domande e alla fine tutti se la cavarono con poco, nessuno dei loro genitori se la sentiva di sgridarli sia perché non erano più bambini ma soldati, sia perché nessuno riteneva avessero fatto male. L'unico momento di tensione tra Olivia e Ashley.  
>«Mamma, non ritengo sbagliata la mia scelta di dare la precedenza alla missione che a Steve, in quel momento. Ma devi da sapere solo perché confidavo in Steve ed avevo fiducia che sarebbe sopravvissuto, se le sue condizioni fossero state più gravi non avrei preso quella decisione. Esattamente come ho ritenuto fosse più importante rimanere al tuo fianco mentre eri ferita che affrontare il nemico.»<br>«Olivia , sei un eccellente soldato e la decisione che hai preso era quella giusta, ma non pretendere di capire il cuore di una madre fino a quando non lo sarai a tua volta.» quindi abbraccio la figlia e  
>poi il marito affianco a Lei, sapeva che non era soddisfatto e aveva bisogno di essere tirato su di morale, col passare dell'età accadeva più spesso e sapeva il perché. Shepard era dovuto rimanere in disparte a causa delle ferite riportante dalla guerra dei razziatori, rendendosi conto che forse non sarebbe stato all'altezza della situazione e non era la prima volta che capitava.<br>Ash si rivolse a tutte le ragazze del gruppo « Un consiglio, ogni tanto abbracciate il vostro uomo, ne hanno bisogno.»  
>«Quindi mi consiglia di abbracciare Steve?» chiese Ilary con i suoi presenti<br>«Cosa, No. Devi ancora crescere prima di poter abbracciare dei ragazzi.» s'intromise nella discussione Joker « Adesso che mi viene in mente. Siete stati molto tempo da soli non è successo niente di...vuoi due...avete capito.»  
>«Tuo padre, vuole sapere se vi siete uniti nell'atto riproduttivo e anch'io come madre lo vorrei sapere viste le intenzioni iniziali con cui siete salati alla sulla SR3.»<br>Per quanto, non fosse una persona che s'imbarazzasse Ilary era rimasta interdetta dal modo della madre di porre la domanda – A volte sembra un robot- pensò «Cosa? No...ci siamo solo baciati.»  
>«Questa volta Steve dovrà aver capito per forza, nemmeno lui può essere di cosi duro comprendonio.» commentò Olivia.<br>Joker intanto cercava di riprendersi alla notizia che sua figlia aveva baciato un ragazzo.  
>La prima volta che Steve si era svegliato dal coma indotto aveva visto inizialmente i volti dei famigliari, poi sentendo qualcosa di strano si era voltato e incominciando a fare profondi respiri aveva chiesto «Possono riattaccarlo? Giusto!», riferendosi al braccio mancante. Alla risposta affermativa si era leggermente calmato, anche se gli ci vollero un paio di giorni per far sembrare il fatto di essere"temporaneamente" senza braccio accettabile.<br>Nelle giornate successivi tutti quanti vennero a fargli visita, al momento aveva ricevuto una visita, Ilary .Dopo i primi saluti lei si fece avanti  
>«Steve tu mi piace, voglio essere la tua ragazza dentro al Mako avevi detto che ne avremmo parlato.»<br>Lui rimaneva immobile cercando di non far trapelare niente dal suo viso, non avendo idea di cosa avrebbe dovuto dire.  
>«Ragioniamo...mi piacerebbe...ma lo sappiamo entrambi che puoi trovare di meglio la fuori.»<br>Ilary scaricò sullo stomaco di Steve il pugno più forte che poteva. Lui si piego in avanti dolorante, non tanto per pugno quanto per la sorpresa più totale.  
>«Mi ha suggerito Olivia di farlo, "Se il mio fratellino dice qualcosa di stupido fai cosi".»<br>Steve al momento avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa a sua sorella.  
>Ma lei non aveva ancora finito, sali sul letto mettendosi a cavalcioni su Steve lo bacio e chiese «Sai cosa ti dissi all'Afterlive dopo che avevi perso il braccio.»<br>«Mi ricordo che hai urlato qualcosa, ma al momento avevo altri pensieri.»  
>Lei si inclino in avanti e sussurro qualcosa al suo orecchio.<br>Intanto fuori dalla porta...  
>Asiria fece cenno ad Olivia che forse stava succedendo qualcosa. Era stata un idea di Olivia convincere Ilary ad andare a trovare Steve da sola all'ospedale, temeva infatti che una volta fuori avrebbe cercato di evitare l'argomento, cosi lei e Asiria, l'asari si era aggiunta di sua iniziativa in un secondo momento, erano rimaste fuori dalla porta per assicurarsi che nessuno entrasse a disturbare.<br>«Asiria non ho intenzione di origliare Ilary e Steve, mentre "forse" lo fanno.»  
>«Forse? Del "forse" puoi farne a mano e poi non sei curiosa di sentire fino a che punto si spingono.»<br>Per tutta risposta Olivia la trascino via, fermandosi a dire a un infermeria che nessuno doveva entrare nella stanza di Steve per almeno mezz'ora.

6 mesi dopo...  
>Olivia trovo Steve, Arturus e Mordin esattamente dove immaginava, nella stiva della SR3 ad ammirare il loro acquisto.<br>«Mi date una spiegazione per questo? Non ricordo di averlo richiesto tra le attrezzature.»  
>Il "Questo" era il Mako M35 con cui Steve e Ilary erano scappati dalla SR3, abbandonato su Omega e ricomprato da loro tre, da chi se ne era impossessato dopo.<br>«Olivia, questo Mako è uno di famiglia, è quello della Normady SR1 che hanno recuperato come regolo per nostro padre. Ti ricordi che ci raccontava che amava guidarlo.»  
>«Si e mi ricordo che nostra madre ci raccontò che vomitò un paio di volte. Ma in ogni caso perché è a bordo della mia nave? Spero non lo vorrete usare, questi affari sono superati.»<br>Fu il turian a farsi avanti  
>«Non farti ingannare dall'aspetto. E' vero, fuori non è cambiato niente, ma in tutte queste settimane ci abbiamo lavorato facendolo diventare qualcosa di eccezionale. Ho eseguito personalmente tutte le calibrature del cannone.»<br>«Esatto, ora potrebbe far saltare la testa a un divoratore in un colpo oppure sfondare la fiancata della Normandy.» disse Mordin  
>«Pensate davvero che dia il permesso per tenerlo a bordo.»<br>«Pensavamo che siccome a chiederlo sono il sottoscritto alias tuo fratello, il tuo ragazzo turian e un tenero krogan avresti acconsentito. Cerca di capire, abbiamo bisogno di qualcosa di virile in una nave piena di "essenza femminile", tu sei al comando, Ilary la pilota, poi ci sono Mila, Asiria e il resto dell'equipaggio in buona parte femminile e anche la nave è una Lei. Noi maschi ci sentiamo minacciati.»  
>« Va bene , ma non voglio problemi.», quindi si volto oramai mancava poco alla partenza dirigendosi alla mappa tattica della nave per tracciare la rotta.<br>Ancora non credeva di essere lei al comando della SR3. Risolto il problema rappresentato dai detentori delle sfere come Woods, grazie ad una serie di arresti e alla promessa di indulgenza da parte del Consiglio se avessero collaborato e liberato tutte le persone che controllavano e la successiva riabilitazione di fronte alla galassia degli "eroi della Normandy", il problema maggiore era rimasto il furto della SR3 e la mancata cattura di chi l'aveva effettuato. Si temeva che chi l'avesse rubata fosse in possesso degli schemi e che presto la sua tecnologia non sarebbe stata più un esclusiva del Consiglio, per tale motivo di Vega e Jacob con altri erano stati assegnati al nuovo progetto della SR4. Di fronte al bisogno di trovare a chi affidare la SR3, il capitano John Shepard si era fatto avanti con il Consiglio dicendo chi voleva su quella nave, alla fine alla domanda su una possibile accusa di favoritismo rispose «Sarebbe bello se per una volta il Consiglio mi desse retta fin da subito. Potete darmi retta o accettare le mie dimissioni seduta stante da tutti i miei incarichi» Alla fine il Consiglio aveva ceduta e ora con Lei al comando, la SR3 stava per partire per la sua prima missione.

Nel frattempo, isola di Capri, Italia  
>Una donna, con i capelli neri e indosso un bikini, usci dal mare andando a sdraiarsi su un asciugamano accanto a un altra donna, bionda con un costume intero bianco e gli rivolse la parola.<br>«Spero, ti sia riposata in questi mesi Isabella, tra poco avremo molto lavoro»  
>Lei si limitò a fare si con la testa, si era ripresa bene dalle ferite e da quando oltre alla sua vecchia spada aveva una vera katana era diventata più allegra e più pericolosa, alzandosi e spalmando crema solare sulla schiena di Dasha.<br>La quale si ritrovo a pensare al comportamento di Isabella quando le aveva spiegato che era erano abbastanza ricche per smettere di lavorare, ma aveva un piano, ma se lei voleva poteva prendere la sua parte e andarsene, senza rancori. Lei reagi in maniera inaspettata abbracciandola, con lo sguardo quasi in lacrime e disse « Il possesso di nessun ben non è dolce senza compagni.-Seneca, epistole, 6,4; Questa pentola trova il suo degno coperchio- ,epistole 7,5» Ancora non era sicura del significato di quelle frasi  
>Lei, invece, era quanto mai soddisfatta di com'erano andate le cose, avevano rischiato di morire e nel corridoio dove erano fuggite avevano veramente corso il rischio di rimanere intrappolate, ma avevano ottenuto molto da Woods e soci. Disponeva di un ottima nave la Atlantic Codex, attualmente in un cantiere nei sistemi Terminus gestita da dei criminali per essere potenziata grazie agli schemi della SR3 ottenuti mentre era a bordo, da Woods prima di eliminarlo si erano fatte dare i codici bancari che erano serviti per finanziare la SR3 trasferendo enormi quantità di crediti e aveva ancora la sfera. Presto si sarebbe ritagliata un suo spazio nella galassia come Aria T'Loak, a quest'idea sorrise.<p>

Note dell'autore: questa storia è finita, spero vi siate divertiti. Se avrò tempo forse in futuro farò qualcosa dedicato a Dasha e Isabella


End file.
